


Family Isn't Just Blood

by TrashcanKitty



Series: The New Company of Light [10]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Anger, Blood, Canon Divergence, Eventual Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Killer instincts, M/M, Multi, Other, Royalty Dramas, Trauma, dealing with anger, family dramas, lots of fighting, more intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 72,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: Valkyrie may have been curious about her father as a child, but after meeting him over the summer and seeing the damage he and those has-beens have wrought, she wants nothing more than to stop him.Her dragon has been raging within her, wanting Valtor's blood for the pain he's caused, and Valkyrie... She may just give in to her dragon's whims. After all, Valtor is a dangerous convict and an unwanted guest in her life... But would taking him down for good damage the relationships she's built...? Or would they understand?





	1. Chapter One: The Princess Ball

  1. The Princess Ball



Valkyrie gave herself a once over, making sure she looked okay for Stella’s big party. She didn’t want to make the Princess of Solaria blow a gasket like she had earlier in the summer over a dress.

She wore a white button-up shirt (short-sleeved) with a collar and a navy-blue tie. Her vest was navy-blue with white stripes, matching her pants. She wore black flats and had some of her hair braided back. The pendant Flora gave her was hiding under her shirt for the moment. A good luck charm.

She felt she looked fine, nothing to clash with Stella’s color scheme… (Hopefully… She hadn’t really been paying much attention when the fairy discussed such things… Her concerns had been… Elsewhere…)

Taking a breath, she gave Cheshire a stroke on the head and made her way out of the room and toward the lobby to wait…

\---------------------------------------------------

She frowned when she got onto the squad ship, noticing she was the only one dressed. “Seriously? Did I miss a memo?” Valkyrie asked, arms crossed.

Flora took her hands, leading her to her seat and getting into her lap. “Stella just wanted us to get dressed with her so she could do our makeup and hair.” Flora told her.

“You know how the Princess gets about these things. She’s got to make sure we all look slammin’.” Musa laughed. Tecna gave a nod.

“And that means letting her help us out… Besides, I think it’ll help calm her nerves.” Tecna agreed. Bloom sighed.

“She’s been so nervous about all of this… especially since her dad introduced her to her future step-family. That Chimera is… Something else.” Bloom shook her head. Valkyrie looked around.

“Where are the rest of the guys? And Layla?” She asked.

“Layla’s still helping out her folks.” Musa pulled her legs up to her chest. “Kinda wish we could help her.”

“But we can’t. Not without permission anyway… It’d be much too rude and we don’t want to start inter-dimensional troubles with Andros.” Tecna reminded them.

Brandon put the ship on auto-pilot, turning to face the girls. “Most of the guys are finishing up the summer training courses Saladin put into place.” Sky gave a nervous laugh.

“Yeah… Your dad’s caused quite the ruckus in the magical dimension, Valkyrie.” Sky told her, running a hand through his hair.

Morgan frowned. “He’s _not_ her father.” Morgan corrected.

“Yeah. He’s just a sperm donor. Nothing more. Nothing less.” Valkyrie seethed. “And he’d better leave us alone.” Flora nuzzled her neck a bit, a comforting aroma coming from her and calming Valkyrie down.

“Easy, Honey… It’s going to be just fine… You’ll see.” Flora murmured, relaxing her girlfriend.

Valkyrie couldn’t help but smile, giving into the calming spell Flora was weaving around them…

\------------------------------------------------------

Solaria was bright and beautiful. Two different suns brightened the skies, the cities and towns seemed to glisten in the light.

And the palace was remarkable on the outside. Gardens carefully maintained with pristine ponds for the swans to swim in. Large windows and towers and steeples… A grand courtyard. And to greet them at the main entrance was Princess Stella herself. (Along with who could only be her parents, King Radius and Queen Luna).

“Welcome, guys! I hope you had a great flight!” Stella rushed to them, hugging her friends and pulling Brandon by his wrist. “Mom, Dad, you remember Brandon.” She giggled.

Queen Luna gave a smile. “We do. Nice to see you and Prince Sky.” Brandon gave a bow.

“And you, my Queen.” He swallowed, Valkyrie could feel the nervous energy flowing.

“I just hope you keep my daughter happy today, it’s a wonderful time for her.” King Radius reminded, giving a stern look. He then looked the rest of the group over, pausing at Valkyrie. “Are you sure about her, Stella?” He asked.

Stella sighed. “Daddy, we talked about this. Valkyrie is on our side. And she’s Flora’s girlfriend. She’s totally harmless… To us.” Stella crossed her arms. “So please, behave.”

King Radius sighed. “Of course, Stella.” He and Luna gave each other a look. “We’re going to finish preparations… You ladies and gentlemen have fun.” They began to leave and Stella gave Valkyrie a nervous smile.

“Sorry about that…” She apologized. Valkyrie shook her head.

“I’m used to it. This isn’t exactly a place people expect to find witches after all.” Valkyrie smiled. “So, what’s first?” Stella grinned.

“A grand tour. And then I’m taking these lovely ladies to get dressed for the ball.” Stella winked. “I hope you boys brought your dancing shoes.”

Sky and Brandon gave a laugh. “Don’t worry about us. We know what we’re doing.” Sky teased.

“Most days.” Brandon winked, chuckling as Stella took his hand.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The inside of the palace was beyond amazing. There were at least three different kitchens, two different ballrooms, plenty of bedrooms, a master library (Valkyrie nearly got lost in there, the books whispering her name until Flora grabbed her), the main throne room, a meeting room, pool room, theater room, a bowling alley (excessive), an indoor garden (Valkyrie had to drag both Morgan and Flora out of there), the planetarium (Valkyrie took a few photos for her mother),the bathroom and spa combinations, and of course, Stella’s private boutique.

Which is where the tour ended and the Winx disappeared too. “Val, you going to be okay alone if Sky and I go change into our uniforms?” Brandon asked.

Valkyrie took a seat on one of the waiting benches, waving them off. “I’ll be fine. Only a fool would mess with me.” She teased. Sky laughed.

“Yeah, I think you’ll be fine here.” The boys gave her a bow before walking off, leaving her alone.

She grabbed her phone, checking to see if she had any new messages. Nothing so far, except that Crystal had finally managed to catch up with Kota before she headed off to CT. Junior year was so close to beginning…

Helia had messaged her, giving an apology about not being able to make it to Stella’s ball. Apparently his uncle wanted to do some special training with him, due to him having Fiederis blood in veins.

Valkyrie paused after a few moments, something not seeming right with Solaria. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something was off.

She stood, making her way toward one of the entertainment rooms, following the sensation. ‘ _That bastard._ ´ Her dragon snarled.

Valtor was talking to Countess Cassandra and her daughter Chimera. (Valkyrie recognized them from Stella’s ranting texts a few nights ago…)

She fired a blast of her dark energy in between him and the ladies, forcing him back a way. “You get away from them!” She snarled, rushing to their aide.

Cassandra paused. “What’s the meaning of this?” She asked. Valkyrie turned to face the blonde woman, giving a bow.

“My Lady, that man is a dangerous criminal. He escaped from Omega.” She explained. Cassandra and her daughter gasped, but something felt… Off about it.

She turned to face Valtor, flames already in her palms. He laughed, giving a bow to Valkyrie. “Seems we meet again, little Dragon. And I can tell you’ve gotten stronger since our last encounter. Unfortunately for you, so have I.” He fired blasts of his own, forcing Valkyrie to summon a shield.

His blasts created a smokescreen, and once it was clear, he was gone. She snarled, running down the hallways, trying to feel him out…

 _Crash. Bang._ She fell to the floor, groaning. “Where’s the fire?” Brandon asked, getting to his feet. Valkyrie swore, realizing she’d knocked them both down. The brunet extended a hand, helping her up.

“Valtor was here. I tried to stop him, but he must have slipped away…” She swore. “I could have had him.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault… You did the best you could.” Brandon tried to calm her down. “Let’s go find Stella and let her and the others know what happened… That way the guards can be… On guard.”

Valkyrie groaned. “Right… Right…”

\--------------------------------------------------------

She and the boys waited in the main ballroom with the other guests, trying to relax as they noticed more of Solaria’s guards coming onto the place. Extra protection because of the sighting. (And King Radius commended Valkyrie for doing her best to protect his future wife and step-daughter. Chimera also seemed pleased, but Valkyrie wasn’t really feeling the little ‘fairy’.)

“Whoa… They look amazing.” Sky whispered, gesturing to where Bloom and the others were coming out.

Bloom _was_ stunning in what could only be a Stella original. A long blue ball gown with a pink sash around her waist and flower print on the sides. Her red hair was done up in braids, flowers, and a blue headband, flowing around her. Elegant gloves on her hands.

Musa was elegant with her newly long black hair down, a golden clip in her hair. She wore a long dress that had a pink flared top and long red skirt. The top was tied with a golden strand and sapphire center. ‘ _Riven would hate he missed this._ ’ Valkyrie couldn’t help but think.

Of course, Tecna looked amazing too. She’d donned a lime green dress with a pink vest and fringe at the sides, a green comb piece in her hair, showing a little extra shine. The fringe really popped on her curves, making the fairy look elegant. (Even if she was noticeably out of her element. If only Timmy were there to calm her nerves.)

Morgan looked like a true elf in her dress. Her long blonde-brown hair was done up in a half bun, half of her hair loose with a few stray braids. Her pointed ears showed, letting others see her earrings. Her dress was a dark green in color, a halter top style that just flowed down. She carried a sheer shawl behind her, dark pink in color. A lovely vision, if only Helia could have shown up…

And then there was Flora… Valkyrie could feel her breath leaving her as she watched Flora coming closer. She wore a pink off-the shoulder dress that had a lighter pink skirt around the main dress. Her sleeves had little green bows. Her hair was down, little flowers adorning one side. Beautiful.

Valkyrie walked over, bowing and taking Flora’s hand, kissing it. “You look incredible.” She spoke, raising up and wrapping an arm around Flora’s waist. Flora giggled.

“So do you.” She chuckled. Brandon frowned.

“Where’s Stella?” He asked. Bloom laughed.

“She’s going to be making her entrance with her parents. It’s like… Tradition.” Bloom explained.

“But she looks so beautiful… I have a feeling she could be Miss Magix again.” Tecna laughed. Musa grinned.

“If this whole ‘crown princess’ thing doesn’t go to her head.” She looked around. “So… Guess the others really aren’t going to make it, huh?” Musa gave a weak smile.

“They’re doing what they have to do. I mean, check out the guards here… And it’s like this everywhere now.” Morgan explained. Valkyrie looked down.

“I almost had him… I _almost_ had him today.” She growled. Flora tilted her head up, kissing her.

“It’s not your fault he got away. There’ll be other chances to nab him.” Flora assured her.

“You’re right.” Valkyrie smiled. “Come on guys, it’s a party, right? We should get to dancing or eating.” She teased.

Sky laughed, bowing to Bloom. “May I-”

Bloom grabbed his hand. “Let’s go!” She laughed, walking him toward the ballroom floor, the others standing and laughing as Bloom took charge.


	2. Chapter Two: Beauty is a Beast

  1. Beauty is a Beast



Flora and Valkyrie both bowed/curtsied to the other as their dance ended, giving a little giggle as they went back to where their group was staying. “I’m going to grab some punch. Anyone have a request?” Valkyrie asked.

The others gave each other looks before shaking their heads. “I think we’re good, Cousin. You go on ahead.” Morgan smiled.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, heading toward the refreshments, getting a glass of the punch. “You know… It was really brave of you to come and help save me and my mom. Not many would have done that.” A calm voice spoke from behind Valkyrie.

The witch turned and faced the girl behind her. Chimera. The fairy was taller than Valkyrie, her long blue/black hair let down aside from a red headband to match her dress. The dress was also red, and opened up on the front, held together by three little flower shaped buttons. “I was just doing what I thought was right.” Valkyrie took a sip from the punch, going to move away.

Chimera placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hold up… You know, I’m going to be princess of Solaria…? And it would be rude of the princess to not dance with her savior.” Chimera gave a wink. “I’m sure it’ll be fantastic.”

Valkyrie shook her head, trying to stay courteous. “Chimera… You seem like a… Nice girl… But I’m not really comfortable dancing with someone who isn’t my _girlfriend_.” Valkyrie explained. “I mean… She’s just over there… And I’m not going to jeopardize that…”

Chimera gave a low chuckle. “Oh sweet witch… Don’t you know? I’m Chimera… And I get what I want. And what I want is for you to dance with me.” She tightened her grip on Valkyrie’s shoulder. “Now don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

She was about to get ugly, already feeling her skin heating up, when she felt a familiar hand taking hers. “Hey, Val… We were getting worried about you.” Flora laid her head on Valkyrie’s free shoulder, a way to calm the witch down.

“I was just on my way back.” Valkyrie looked at Chimera, noticing how angry the other fairy looked.

“Right. And I was just leaving.” Chimera removed her hand, turning to leave before facing Valkyrie one last time. “Remember what I said, Valkyrie…. I always get what I want.” She made her way through the crowds.

Valkyrie glared. “I should’ve burned her.”

“Oh Valkyrie, that would have just made trouble for Stella.” Flora kissed her cheek. “That being said, you wouldn’t have had to do anything… I _know_ when to step in.” Flora winked, leading her back to the others. “Now Stella’s about to make her grand entrance. We don’t want to miss it.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Oh it was a grand entrance for Stella… She was beautiful in the flowing pink dress. Her hair was done up in a ponytail, half curled, and her dress had one sleeve, giving a modern twist to the classic ball gown look. Her parents on either side of her.

She and her father had their dance together, a lovely little waltz… Until the air shifted and where Stella stood was a green globbed monster. “Guards! Seize this beast!” Radius began to shriek, firing blasts at the monster.

Bloom swore. “That monster is Stella… She was spelled!” She looked to the other fairies. “We have to help her!”

Musa nodded. “Right.” She turned to Valkyrie. “Get the boys and make sure they have the ship. We’ll need a quick getaway.” Valkyrie nodded.

“See you soon.” She rushed over to where the guys were standing, dumbfounded at the chaos.

“What’s going on? Where are the girls?” Brandon asked. Valkyrie paused, trying to think of what to say.

“There’s a bit of a situation and we need to grab the ship. Let’s go!” Valkyrie started toward the doors, Sky and Brandon on her heels…

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The guards had their weapons aimed toward the guys and Valkyrie. “Halt! No one in or out of the palace while there’s a monster on the loose.” They paused, giving a look at Valkyrie.

“Seize the witch!” One of the guards yelled out. Brandon and Sky drew their swords.

“Sorry guys, that ‘witch’ is with us!” Brandon charged. Valkyrie swore, waving her hands. The guards collapsed, asleep. “Or that works…” Brandon swallowed.

“Sorry, but we can’t hurt them. Stella would kill us.” Valkyrie reminded the boys. Sky sighed.

“She’s right.” He looked around. “Come on, we’ve got to get to the ship!” Sky led the charge outside. Brandon swore.

“It’s raining…. It’s never rained on Solaria before.” Brandon spoke. Valkyrie growled.

“Valtor.” She swore, feeling the rain. It was energizing her, strange as it was. “This isn’t normal rain… This is… Dark magic rain.” She swore. “The girls! This could hurt them.”

“They’re tougher than they look. They’ll last until we can get the ship.” Sky assured her, taking her hand. “Now let’s go. Before the guards wake up from your spell.”

“Or before we all go to Solarian prison.” Brandon made his way toward the parking space. “The ship is just up ahead!”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Sky frowned as they flew over Solaria. “I’m not picking up the girls’ signal from their powers or their phones…” Valkyrie hummed.

“Let me try pinging Bloom… We’ve gotten pretty good at communicating with our dragons over summer.” Valkyrie closed her eyes, feeling out her inner flame, searching for Bloom’s.

_They were in a forest, trying to calm down a hysterical monster Stella. An illusion spell was cast, with the intention of making it to Alfea without notice._

Valkyrie opened her eyes. “That clearing down there… I think Valtor spelled the guards or something and they made the girls flee into the forest.” That was her theory anyway… Or her ‘father’ spelled Stella’s…. Something like that _had_ to have happened. It wasn’t coincidence.

Sky flew them down toward the clearing, opening the hatch for the girls to come inside. “What happened out there?” Sky asked.

“I’ll tell you what happened. My dad was majorly spelled and now… He thinks I’m… Not his daughter. And my mom can’t help…” Stella was about to start crying again. Brandon went and hugged her tight.

“It’s okay, Princess. We’ll figure it out.” Brandon assured her.

“Do you boys mind taking us back to Alfea? We think Faragonda could figure out what to do next.” Tecna asked.

“Alfea will be our next stop… Unless you want us to drop you off first, Valkyrie?” Sky asked. Valkyrie gave a slight smile, taking Flora’s hand.

“Mind dropping me off first? I need to speak with my mom anyway….” Valkyrie explained.

“Yeah… You need to tell her you saw Valtor on Solaria.” Bloom told her.

“What would he even want here anyway? Isn’t this realm too light for you dark magic people?” Musa asked. Valkyrie frowned, trying to think.

“The second sun of Solaria is like… A mini power orb… He may have used it to restore his strength.” Valkyrie explained.

“But he can’t get to it unless….” Stella let out a screech. “That bitch Cassandra let Valtor in! I bet he’s behind all of this shit!” Stella growled.

Morgan sat down. “I wouldn’t be surprised. My dad says Valtor was all about divide and conquer…”

“And my parents said he didn’t care how he got what he wanted, just as long as he got it.” Flora admitted, looking away from Valkyrie. Valkyrie looked to Stella, taking her hand.

“I promise you, Stella… I’m going to find a way to take him out.” Valkyrie vowed. Stella gave a smile, wiping away her tears.

“I’ll hold you to that…”


	3. Chapter Three: Orientation

  1. Orientation



Cloud Tower students were already at the field for orientation by the time Valkyrie had made it back. She slipped down and found her seat between Lucy and Crystal.

“Fancy look. But we weren’t expecting you back until later.” Crystal whispered. Lucy frowned, crossing her arms.

“Yeah, did something happen?” Lucy asked. Valkyrie gave a nod.

“I’ll tell you guys all about it later. Did I miss anything?” She asked. Both witches shook their heads.

“Everyone’s still piling in… But we’ll get started soon…” Lucy explained. Crystal handed Valkyrie a sheet of paper.

“That’s your schedule for the semester. Zarathustra gave it to me to give to you.” Crystal explained.

Valkyrie smiled. “Thanks.” Valkyrie frowned when she noticed how almost bare the freshmen seats looked.

“Where are all the freshmen? Usually there’s at least sixteen… But I’m only seeing five.” Valkyrie knew the answer wouldn’t be good, but she had to ask the question.

“Parents are freaking out right now and deciding to home school until….” Crystal paused. Valkyrie growled.

“Until Valtor is caught? Great. He’s really good at ruining shit, isn’t he?” Valkyrie sneered. Oh yes, he was going to pay…

She watched as her mother stepped toward the podium, a grave look on her face. “Normally orientation is thrilling and exciting for me as a teacher and as headmistress… But as I’m sure most of you are aware by now… We have a problem within our magical dimension.”

“A prisoner known as Valtor has escaped the Omega Dimension, along with Icy, Darcy, and Stormy… Now, I know we’ve faced the Trix coven before, but Valtor is on another scale of power.” Griffin swallowed, and Valkyrie could feel the fear in the air.

“He was the right hand of the Ancestral Witches… A pseudo son to them… He was ruthless and far crueler than any of us would dare to be. If he catches any of you alone, I know he would not hesitate to end your lives and take your power for himself.”

“That being said…” She and the other teachers raised their hands, a magical barrier forming over the school and field. “No one leaves Cloud Tower’s campus or enters it without permission from one of us.” She gestured to the teachers. “This is to keep you safe as well as keep _him_ out.”

“Now… On to orientation…” Griffin tried to change the tone and subject, calling on the freshmen witches who managed to show up…

\----------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie had changed into more comfortable clothes after orientation had finished, laying on her bed with Cheshire. “I just can’t believe he attacked Solaria though… That’s like… The second ultimate light realm. Well… The first since Domino isn’t… In commission anymore…” Crystal swore. “And you tried to take him on? By yourself? Again?”

The purple-haired witch sighed. “Yeah… But what else could I do? I couldn’t let him just do whatever he wanted…” She pet her cat, trying to soothe herself with his purrs. “Mom was pissed though… And Stella was definitely pissed until they found that… Mirror of Truth thing.”

“So you did manage to find out what happened to her?” Crystal asked. Valkyrie gave a nod.

“Yeah… I managed. Stella’s back to normal and the girls are preparing for the first dance… Layla’s still upset…”

“Of course she is…” Crystal rose up on her bed. “Think Andros will ever recover?”

“I hope so… For Layla’s sake…” Valkyrie closed her eyes. “I hate feeling so useless…”

“We can’t force fights Valkyrie…” Crystal yawned. “Come on… Let’s get some sleep… Tomorrow starts a busy year.”

“No kidding…”


	4. Chapter Four: The First of Many Mishaps

  1. The First of Many Mishaps



She rolled her eyes as Lucy and Crystal left her for their significant others, Mirta and Kota. But she couldn’t blame them, not when she’d done the same thing for Flora… Over and over. And over.

Valkyrie looked around, trying to find _her_ fairy, thankful that this event was only semi-formal and she could wear looser clothes. A short-sleeved dress shirt and a nice pair of khaki shorts went a long way.

She walked over Alfea’s courtyard, trying to avoid the dancing couples, not wanting to be trampled.

She paused when she found the fairy she was looking for. Flora had her hair pulled back into a pony-tail, wearing a green ruffled tank top and pink skirt, and little pink heels.

The other girls were with her. Morgan was wearing an ice blue sundress, her hair braided back and colored cowgirl boots.

Stella wore what seemed to be an oversized orange shirt with jeans, and little star studded heels. Her hair was down with one of her signature headbands in.

Bloom’s hair was in two braided pigtails, wearing a blue ruffled dress and sandals.

Tecna had her pink hair parted in the middle for once. She wore a purple and black shirt with a purple ruffled skirt and black sneakers.

Musa had her signature pigtails in, letting them flow with their new length. She wore a red halter shirt and a pair of dress pants with stylistic holes in the knees.

And Layla… Layla had her long curly hair in two poofs. She wore a green dress shirt with a blue vest over it and a green skirt and blue leggings combo.

The girls looked incredible and in place for the party… But Valkyrie could feel the melancholy in the air around them… Something unusual for the fairies. Not even the pixies could cheer them up.

She walked over, placing a hand on Layla’s shoulder. “Anything I can help with?” She asked.

Layla sighed. “I wish there was… Things are so bad on Andros right now…. The merpeople are becoming monsters and I haven’t heard from my uncle and aunt in weeks…” She swallowed. “And the weather is so out of control…”

“And we can’t do anything about it because of the new barrier rules.” Musa sighed. “Which is totally unfair.”

“He’s stronger than most of the foes we’ve faced so far… You heard what Ms. Faragonda said about him… And what Valkyrie’s told us.” Flora reminded her.

“I get that Valtor’s a big threat and all, but we took down Darkar. We should be allowed to go and search for Valtor.” Bloom shook her head, hands turning into fists. Valkyrie could sense her heating up, the anger flowing. “We should be able to stop him.”

“But we can’t. Not without permission, and we all know how likely that’ll happen.” Tecna argued. “We might as well just be content to practice here.”

“I can’t be content. My people are in trouble and I’m… I’m here. Safe. How fucked up is that?” Layla asked, her anger rising. Tune tsked at her for the language, only to be hushed by Chatta.

Valkyrie tried not to laugh at the pixies, instead focusing on Layla. “It’s pretty fucked up. But it doesn’t have to be… You fairies just have to be okay with… Sneaking out.”

Morgan swore. “Valkyrie…. No. We are not going to sneak-”

“But think about it… Now would be the best time. I mean, sure his power has built back up, but he’s still at his weakest. Between all of us, he couldn’t stand a chance.” Bloom grinned. Tecna hummed.

“I’m sure I could find a way to breech the barrier of Alfea… But that’s only if we’re sure we want to do this…” Tecna looked to the girls. “And if Valkyrie can find her own way out of Cloud Tower… I overheard from Rubis that you have a barrier now too…”

Valkyrie nodded. “Sneaking out is a skill I developed young.” Valkyrie admitted.

“I think we should go for it. I mean, we have a magical dimension to think about.” Musa looked to Morgan. “What do you say, Morgan?”

“Fine… I’m in. But we’re going to get into sooo much trouble.” Morgan complained.

“Then you can stay with me.” Stella spoke up. All the girls looked to Stella. “Look, things aren’t going well in Solaria right now… and my favorite guard’s daughter, Nova, is a freshman here at Alfea. She’s been giving me major news about Solaria and… I don’t want to miss anything.”

“Besides, someone has to help cover for the rest of you.” Stella grinned. Morgan sighed.

“Guess I’ll help cover up with Stella…” Morgan looked to Flora. “What about you?”

“I’m going to Andros.” Flora took Valkyrie’s hand. “Someone has to watch out for her.” She teased. Layla sniffled, hugging the girls.

“You’re the best…” Layla grinned. Tune conjured a few tissues.

“Here you go, Layla… dry your eyes.” Tune told her.

“And the rest of you need to go and get your dance on. This is still a party.” Chatta laughed.

“The boys are feeling awfully neglected.” Amore gestured to where the boys were congregated, near the ‘wishing’ wells. Stella smiled.

“Girls…?”

“Let’s have a little fun. But remember our plans for tonight.” Tecna warned before walking over to Timmy, attitude completely shifting.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Flora giggled as Valkyrie dipped her, twirling her closer. “Seems your battle skills aren’t all you’ve been practicing over summer.” Flora teased. Valkyrie flushed, kissing Flora.

“You know me, a surprise romantic… At times anyway.” She bit her lip. “And… It might be an apology… For what you may see in the future…” Flora held Valkyrie tight, playing with her purple hair.

“Valkyrie… I know you have to get… Cruel sometimes. I get that. I get what you did to Darkar, and if the same happens to your-to Valtor… Then so be it.” She gave a smile. “I’ll back you up. To the Winx, to the teachers, even to the Council. He’s a threat and if you _end_ his being a threat… Who’s to complain?”

Valkyrie gave a bit of a smirk. “Careful Flora, your witch blood is showing.” She teased. Flora giggled a bit.

“Only you seem to be able to bring it out of me…”

\----------------------------------------------------

“I still can’t believe you’re doing this.” Crystal hissed as Valkyrie changed into her ‘mission’ outfit. “Ms. Griffin is going to kill you.”

“But think of how glad she and the rest of the magical dimension will be if we manage to stop Valtor in his tracks?” Valkyrie told her. “And I won’t be gone long. A day at most… surely you can help me fake being sick for that long?”

Crystal groaned, casting her duplication spell so a ‘sleeping’ Valkyrie was in the bed. “I’ll help… But I’m going to complain. And I will sell you out if you’re gone longer than a day. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.” Valkyrie teased, hugging her friend. “You’re doing a good thing.”

“I’m going to end up expelled because of you.” Crystal snarked. “Just get going so you can get back.” Valkyrie winked.

“Always.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Slipping past Cloud Tower’s barrier was easy enough… Valkyrie just had to use the tunnel systems and boom… There she was, in the heart of Gloomy Wood Forest.

The Winx girls were already waiting on her, waving her over. “Ready?” Valkyrie asked.

“Oh yeah. We’ve been ready.” Musa grinned. Flora took Valkyrie’s hand.

“We’re going to stop Valtor.”

“And we’re going to save my home.” Layla smiled. Valkyrie looked around.

“No pixies?” She asked.

“It’s too dangerous for them. So we left them with Stella and Morgan.” Bloom explained. “Now… Does anyone have any other concerns before we leave for Andros?”

No one answered. Tecna waved her hand, opening a portal. “Then to Andros we go.”


	5. Chapter Five: Mission to Andros

  1. Mission to Andros



The portal opened up just outside of the throne room, the windows of Andros’ palace showing the sun beginning to rise. Layla took a breath, looking to the group. “Just follow my lead, girls.” She looked to Valkyrie and Musa. “And try to lay off any of jokes… They’re a bit old fashioned.”

Valkyrie gave a bow. “Don’t worry, Layla, this is your realm, your rules.” Musa gave a smile.

“That’s right. You just say the words and we’re on it.” Musa placed a hand on her shoulder. “We’ve got your back.”

“And your realm’s back.” Flora amended.

Tecna hugged Layla. “We’re not going to let you down.” Bloom gave a smile.

“Lead the way, Layla.” Layla gave a nod, turning and leading them into the throne room. The guards stepped aside.

“Announcing Princess Layla from Andros and… Her friends?” The herald spoke, just a tad unsure when he saw Valkyrie amongst the fairies.

The girls went to toward the thrones, all giving a bow or curtesy. “Mom, Dad, these are my friends. They’ve come to try and help us get rid of Valtor and his hold on the merpeople.” Layla spoke, raising up.

The king looked to his daughter, and then to the others. “Even you wish to help? Are you prepared for that fight?” He directed toward Valkyrie and Bloom.

“We can handle him, your Majesty. We did take down Lord Darkar.” Bloom told him. Valkyrie took a breath, keeping her head held high.

“I have no qualms with putting him back in his prison. He’s nothing to me but an enemy.” Valkyrie explained. “So please, King Teredor, Queen Niobe of Andros, let us help.”

She could feel the others looking at her, could feel their confusion on how she could have known to address a royal court. (She’d been practicing for Stella’s Ball, wanting to impress Flora… But some things just weren’t meant to be…)

Teredor and Niobe gave a look to one another, concern on their face. “Valtor is much too dangerous… He’s injured King Neptune and Prince Nereus. They’re currently recovering in the infirmary…” Niobe explained. Layla gasped, wrapping her arms around herself.

“When did he hurt them? How… What about Aunt Ligea? Or Tritannus? Tressa?” Layla asked, forcing herself not to shake.

“We have no idea where they are… We can only pray they’re safe…” Teredor looked to the girls. “I know you are all so powerful… I’ve heard about what happened on ShadowHaunt and I know the powers you possess…” He gave a slight smile. “I knew each of your parents in the Company of Light… But Valtor… Valtor isn’t a normal enemy.” His smile faded.

“He’s a dangerous monster… And with the merpeople’s powers combined to his own… And those witches he keeps… And…” Niobe shook her head. “And the other prisoners that have escaped… It’s a losing fight.”

Tecna stepped forward, giving a bow. “With all due respect, King Teredor and Queen Niobe, but winning losing fights is sort of our thing… Darkar was a powerful enemy all on his own and together we stopped him…”

Valkyrie gave a bit of a sheepish smile. “And if you think you could use some extra manpower… I do happen to know how to summon a certain Army of Darkness to do my bidding… All I need is for you to say the word.” Valkyrie offered. Teredor frowned.

“You can summon the Army of Darkness? Can you even control them?” He asked. Valkyrie smiled.

“I can. I can also summon the shadow monsters from ShadowHaunt… I mean, a little extra fire power never hurt…” Valkyrie pushed her glasses up, realizing the looks she was being given. “But I won’t… Not without permission… I don’t want to… Frighten anyone.”

“It was a decent idea.” Bloom placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s something we can think of doing later… A… Just in case sort of thing.”

Niobe and Teredor gave a slow nod. “Fine… We’ll allow you to help with our search… But do not say we didn’t warn you. Andros has become far more dangerous with him around.” Teredor warned.

Layla gave a bow. “Don’t worry, Dad. We can handle this.” Layla turned to the girls. “I’ll take you to the wharf… I think that’s where we should start…” She started to lead them out of the throne room and down a side hall…

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The girls shifted into their fairy forms, Charmix pendants appearing on their shirts. They were at the main docks of the Andros palace, Layla in the center. “I was thinking that if Valtor gets power from the power he stole from the merpeople… We should start breaking his spell on them. That way, they’ll be free and he’ll be weakened.”

Tecna hummed. “That’s a good idea. It’ll also give us a chance to gauge his power levels… Depending on how hard it is to break the spell, that’s how hard we’ll have to fight him.”

Musa crossed her arms. “One problem though… Where are the mermonsters?” Flora bit her lip.

“Musa’s right… The ocean seems… Dead… Shouldn’t the merpeople be… Thriving? Even in monster form?” Flora asked.

Valkyrie took in the sight of Andros’ oceans. She remembered her mother telling her about them, how crystal clear the waters were, how beautiful the beaches appeared… How warm and sunny the realm was.

But now… Now it seemed like a dead sea. A lost realm.

Bloom placed a hand on Valkyrie’s shoulder, snapping the witch out of her thoughts. “You okay?” She asked.

“I’m fine.” Valkyrie answered quickly, giving a hum. “You know… If we want a mermonster… I may be able to get one to show itself.”

Layla crossed her arms. “And how would you do that?”

Valkyrie walked over to Flora, handing the fairy her glasses. “I’m going for a little dip. If those things serve Valtor, they’ll flock to me.”

“Are you sure about this? Sounds kinda whack…” Musa argued.

“As his… child…. I have a similar magic aura to him… If they sense me, they’ll come, thinking I’m him.” Valkyrie reasoned, looking to Tecna. “That is how it works, isn’t it?”

Tecna created a mini page into her databases. “It’s a longshot, but… if we want to try and save a mermaid… It’s the only way we have.”

Valkyrie took a deep breath and jumped into the ocean. The water felt ice cold against her skin, her eyes only seeing the color green and… Moving blobs. Fast moving blobs.

She could hear the sound of hissing coming from them, like they were trying to speak to her. She began to swim back to the surface, her lungs needing air.

As she came up, she could hear others breaching the surface, the unmistakable sound of hissing and snarling. “That… It worked! It worked, Valkyrie, now get out of there!” Layla called. Valkyrie took to the air and flew in the direction of Layla’s voice, using her inner flame to dry off while Flora handed her back her glasses.

Tecna had the creature in a digital net. It had obviously been a mermaid guard, the shape too feminine to be male and the armor unmistakable of a guard.

“Okay… So we have a mermaid… How do we break the spell?” Bloom asked. Flora hummed.

“We could try the positivity realignment spell Palladium taught us last year… If we do it in a convergence spell and put our Charmix into it… I’m sure we can break the spell.” Flora grinned.

“It’s worth a shot.” Layla took the air. “Come on girls.” All the fairies joined her, looking to Valkyrie.

“Not going to join us?” Bloom asked. Valkyrie chuckled.

“Bloom… It’s a positivity realignment spell… I’m a being of negative energy… The two won’t mix well. But you do you.” She teased, giving a wink to the girls.

Musa took to the center. “In that case, girls, let’s get to thinking of our best days ever. Our most positive memories.”

All five girls closed their eyes and outstretched their hands, positive energy flowing amongst them and to the mermaid. Valkyrie wrapped her arms around herself, letting her fingers dig into her skin to keep from reacting to the energy around her.

Then it happened. For a split second, the mermonster was a mermaid… But it was short lived. “Damn… I thought we had it!” Musa growled.

“We almost did… Maybe we need to try and think more positively? Or we could try and grab Stella and Morgan…? Power in numbers and all that…” Bloom rambled. Valkyrie stepped toward the mermonster, giving it a look.

“Maybe this is a case of only dark magic can break dark magic?” Valkyrie volunteered, looking to the others.

“Go for it… I mean, anything’s possible, right?” Layla asked. Valkyrie gave a quick nod, turning her attention to the mermonster.

She closed her eyes, letting her negative energy flow through her veins. The embers on her skin began to heat, the dragon coiled around her and slid through her skin, winding itself around the mermonster.

The creature howled out in pain, steam coming from its skin. “Valkyrie stop!” Flora cried out. Valkyrie paused, eyes opening and her concentration ending. Flora flew down, wrapping her arms around the witch.

“You were hurting her… I… I don’t think you meant to though…” Flora whispered, explaining to Valkyrie. The witch swore.

“Sorry… I… I guess we can’t break the spell this way either…” Her hands balled into fists, fingers digging into her palms. “I’m sorry.”

The other fairies flew down to the docks. “Don’t worry… You were just doing your best.” Bloom smiled. “Accidents happen.”

“That’s right. And you only managed to singe her a bit. Her healing factor is already settling in.” Tecna gestured to how the mermonster was already back to growling and snarling.

“Let her go, Tecna… We can’t help her through direct spells.” Layla told the violet-haired fairy, moving to plop down on the dock. “I don’t know what else to do…”

 _‘Stop Valtor. He is in control. His control can snap._ ´ Her dragon whispered to her. Valkyrie bit her lip, moving away from Flora, to the center of the group.

“Guys… I have an idea that’s kind of crazy… but it might work…”

“Yeah? And what is that?” Musa asked.

“We’re open to any and all suggestions at this point.” Layla got back to her feet. Valkyrie took a breath.

“Valtor is the one in control of the mermonsters… But if we attacked him and weakened him… His control could slip and the mermonsters could become merpeople again.” Valkyrie explained. “But it’s risky as hell.”

“We’re already risking major trouble just being here, I say we go for it.” Musa laughed. Layla smiled.

“Let’s find Valtor and put a stop to him.” Layla’s wings began to flutter.

Bloom looked to Valkyrie. “We can stop him. Together.” She extended a hand to Valkyrie, her wings beginning to flutter.

Valkyrie smiled, taking Bloom’s hand. “Together.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finding Valtor was easier said than done. They knew he was on Andros, but the realm was so large and vast… And they were only on the literal surface of Andros. “Yo Val! Can’t you use your dragon connection or something?” Musa asked.

“I could, but then we wouldn’t be doing a sneak attack.” Valkyrie admitted. “If I open up that link, he can use it too.”

“We just need to keep going.” Flora flew close to Valkyrie. “He’ll show himself sooner or later.”

“Or he’ll just send us.” A familiar voice cackled. Valkyrie and her dragon growled when Icy, Darcy, and Stormy appeared.

“You know Valkyrie, you never told us you had such a cool dad.” Icy sneered.

“Yeah, you could have totally upped your coolness factor.” Stormy chuckled. Valkyrie shook her head.

“Valtor may be a lot of things, but he’s _not_ my father.” Valkyrie snarled, sending a blast of energy toward them, making them scatter.

“Oooh… Someone has some major daddy issues.” Stormy laughed. Valkyrie looked to the Winx girls.

“See? This is the reason I should have killed them freshman year. But noooo… I had to be _good_.” Valkyrie snorted toward them. Tecna shook her head.

“Two wrongs won’t make things right.” She looked to the witches. “Besides, we can take them.”

“Girls! Convergence!” Bloom called, taking to the center of the sky. The other fairies followed after her, their powers beginning to combine and fire at the witches.

They managed to dodge the fairies, laughing a bit. “Let’s make this interesting Ladies. First one to knock a fairy out of the sky wins.” Icy laughed, sending a chunk of ice into the fray.

Layla barely dodged in time, nearly running into Musa. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Stormy cackled.

“I’m so gonna win!” She sent a lightning blast toward Tecna. The fairy managed to dodge, but Flora got hit.

She fell from the sky, toward the ocean, eyes shut as she couldn’t catch herself. Valkyrie growled at the other witches, but dove for Flora.

“No way, Pixie Lover! That’s not part of the game!” Darcy sent a psychic wave toward Valkyrie. The younger witch grabbed Flora’s hand and flew up, managing to spiral away from Darcy’s blast.

“What’s… Going on?” Flora whispered, groaning a bit.

“We’re still fighting, Can you fly, Babe?” Valkyrie asked, still keeping them in the air as the others covered for them.

Flora fluttered her wings and smiled. “I’m good. Let me go.” Valkyrie released Flora, flying after her back into the fray.

Stormy and Darcy were getting tangled up in Morphix ropes by Layla and it seemed that Bloom had Icy down. “Guess we missed all the fun.” Valkyrie chuckled.

“You could say that.” Musa laughed.

Valkyrie began to feel a chill inside of herself, extra weight added to her. She was falling from the sky, crashing into the water, wave after wave hitting her…

She couldn’t see, her glasses were knocked off… And her legs… they felt frozen together… She started to heat herself up, trying to free herself… But it was all so dark… So… Far away…

\--------------------------------------------------------

She shot up when she came to, getting to her feet. She was wobbly, unable to see where she was. Blobs everywhere…

She could hear the sounds of the ocean, could feel how soaked she was. (And her feet were chilled… She’d have to _thank_ Icy for that later.)

A familiar presence lit up her inner flame, the heat already coiling and flames touching the skin under her palms. “I’m a bit shocked you came to help out Andros… Don’t you find this version a bit more… Relaxing?” His melodic voice all but cooed.

Valkyrie seethed, firing a blast at where she’d heard his voice. “Andros is supposed to be beautiful with clear water and merpeople. Not monsters and a dead sea.” She growled. She could hear him chuckle.

“But isn’t beauty in the eye of the beholder, my child?” He asked. “Of course… I should ask that only after you can see again.” She heard footsteps inching her way and she put her palms up, letting the flames surround her. “Easy there, I just want to give you back your glasses.”

She could feel them placed in her hands, the flames going away so as not to burn them. “And how do I know you didn’t spell my glasses?” Valtor laughed, actually sounding… Amused.

“I’d never hurt my child.” Valkyrie glowered, putting her glasses back on. “And you are my child. I can feel the dragon within you… I see how our eyes match… And I heard about Darkar… Which means you do have our bloodlust.” He gave a smile with all-too sharp teeth.

Valkyrie glared. “I’m _not_ your child. You may have _sired_ me, but you didn’t raise me. And I’m sure as hell not going to let you influence me either.” She could feel her dragon coiling around her, beginning to materialize.

Valtor chuckled. “You are so much like your mother, it’s almost not funny. Her hair, her size, her defiant nature. Her iron will. You will be the perfect one to end the realms.” Valkyrie growled, her dragon materializing and surging toward him.

He managed to dodge and turn on the dragon, freezing the flames and crushing them. Valkyrie swore, her eyes widening at the implications. “I could teach you how to do that too… If you’d only let me.”

Valtor walked closer, extending a hand to her. “I wasn’t there for the first years of your life, but I can be there now… I can show you just how powerful you could be.”

A group of vines sprouted out in between Valkyrie and Valtor, thorns keeping him away as blasts from the group forced him back.

“Get away from her!” Flora yelled, flying to Valkyrie’s side. Valkyrie gave a smile and nod to the others.

“Glad you could make it.” She half-teased.

Valtor chuckled. “I am too.” He gave a bow. “It’s always nice to meet your child’s friends…” He looked to Flora. “And… Significant others… though I am curious as to why you chose a fairy over another witch…”

Valkyrie paused, making him laugh again. “Your cousins are easy to talk to.” Was the only explanation he gave them.

“I bet they’ll talk to you plenty once you’re all back in prison!” Bloom growled out, sending a fire blast Valtor’s way.

He grabbed the flames and turned them to ice, just as he had done to Valkyrie’s ‘dragon’ attack. “Princess Bloom… I never did get to officially meet you… My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail.” He taunted.

Layla growled. “Enough of this.” She flew up to him, getting in his face as she blasted morphix energy toward him. “This is _my_ realm and you’re going to fix it!” She seethed.

Valkyrie’s heart raced as she could feel the change in the air. “Layla don’t!” She tried to yell out.

There was a powerful surge and the fairies, sans Layla, went flying back, Valkyrie too. Flora managed to catch her, holding her up from the tides.

A bright flash of light went away, and Layla could be heard crying as they flew back.

“He blinded me! I can’t see anything!” Layla shrieked. Bloom and the other fairies rushed to Layla, hugging her tight.

“We’ll find a way to fix this.” Musa vowed.

“There’s got to be a way to undo the spell.” Tecna swallowed. “And we’ll find it.”

“He won’t get away with it, Layla.” Bloom promised. Valkyrie growled, hitting the ruins with her palms.

“No. He won’t.” She looked around for a trace of him, wanting to find where he went so she could make him pay. Flora took her hand, giving her a look.

“We’ll get him.” She whispered. “We will get him.”


	6. Chapter Six: Searching Andros

  1. Searching Andros



Layla was nearly calmed down, her breathing going back to normal. “I… I wish I knew where to even look…” Layla winced. “That’s an ironic statement…”

Valkyrie walked over, taking Layla’s hand. “Do you want me to try a counterspell? I might could break it…” Layla gave a weak smile.

“No offense, Val… but after the counterspell you tried on the mermonster… I think I’m good.” She answered. Valkyrie shrugged.

“Just remember I offered.” She’d started calming down a bit herself, the anger not nearly as strong as it was.

“We could try a healing spell…” Flora extended her hands toward the other fairies. “Come on… We could do it as a convergence…”

Musa, Tecna, and Bloom joined hands with Flora, their energy pairing off and toward Layla. After the spell, Musa stepped back. “Did it work?”

Layla opened her eyes and swore. “No… No it didn’t.” Tecna frowned.

“There has to be a way to break the spell… There _has_ to be a way.” Tecna walked over the ruins. “Maybe your mother could fix it?”

Layla sighed. “She may have a spell, but if we go all the way back to the palace, Valtor will get further away… And my parents would never let me leave again.”

Musa hummed. “Maybe there’s another way then?” Layla frowned.

“There is… My aunt Ligea has a scepter that can heal any ailment…” Layla groaned. “But we have no idea where she is or if she’s alive…”

The water near them began to ripple. All the girls jumped back, letting their power build up in case they needed to attack. A mermaid appeared with long spiky red hair pulled into a ponytail, she had a purple tube top and her tail was a purple/blue color. She seemed to have wings, large and in various colors, mostly red, orange, and blue.

“I… I can help… Find Queen Ligea that is… I…. I am Princess Tressa of the Mermaid Kingdom of Andros and… I need your help, just like you need help.” She rambled. Layla walked over toward the edge, Bloom being careful to lead her.

“Tressa? Oh it’s so good to hear your voice! Valtor didn’t get to you?” Layla asked, getting close to the water. Tressa gasped.

“No… But he did get to you. Oh Layla…” She reached out and hugged the fairy. “Oh… He attacked us in the Mermaid Kingdom, Layla… he attacked my dad and Nereus… Mom… Mom tried to fight him and… I think he put her in the dungeons…”

“What about Tritannus?” Layla asked. “Is he okay?” Valkyrie noticed how the mermaid seemed to snarl at the name of her brother, her eyes flaring up.

“He is a traitor to us all. He… He led Valtor right to us!” She growled. “And now he’s a monster too… A monster leading monsters.” Tressa looked away. “Andros doesn’t have hope… Does it…?”

“It does, Tressa. We’re still here, after all.” Layla grinned. “Girls… We need to help Tressa find Queen Ligea… And then we can use her scepter to heal my eyes. If you’re up for it…”

“I’m in. We need you back in top shape.” Bloom half-teased, nudging Layla.

“I am too. Power in numbers.” Tecna grinned. Musa chuckled.

“I’m up for some underwater adventures.” Musa turned to Flora and Valkyrie. “What about you guys?”

“I’m in. I’d love to see the underwater portion of Andros… Even if it’s not at its best right now.” Flora looked to Valkyrie. “Val?”

The witch paused, taking a breath. “If Layla will give me permission, I’d like to continue scouting for Valtor… After using a spell like that, he’s got to be weaker…” Layla stood, walking to where Valkyrie was, Flora helping her out.

“Go. But be careful. Andros is unpredictable right now… The balance is off and the mermonsters are everywhere.” Layla warned. Valkyrie carefully hugged the fairy.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ve got this.” She looked to the others. “Let me know when you’re ready to go… We can meet back at the wharf.”

Flora walked over, pulling Valkyrie in for a kiss. “Just be careful…” Valkyrie winked.

“Always.” She watched as Layla and Tressa cast a spell over the fairies, all of them diving into the depths of Andros.

Valkyrie took a breath, sitting down on the ruins floor and began to meditate. She focused on her flame and the remnant her father had to have left.

_She could see the witches in an underwater cave, one that had a waterfall and crystal clear pond. They were celebrating about Layla’s new disability, reveling in her misery._

Valkyrie stood, giving a smirk. “Found you.” She closed her eyes, a bubble forming around her so she could breathe (and use her glasses) underwater. She jumped into the ocean, starting toward the east…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie seethed as she searched the waters of Andros. She searched every underwater cave she came to, to no avail… And mermonsters? They were always around her, but they never attacked… They just… watched her.

“What? Your master say I’m off limits or something?” She growled at them swimming up to one.

This one had been a merman, and potentially a shy one, if he how he went and hid was anything to go by. Valkyrie shook her head. “If you’re here, the least you could do is show yourself! These monsters are useless!” She yelled.

“Oh… I totally agree with you… But then again, they were useless as merpeople too.” An unfamiliar voice spoke, distorted slightly by the waters. Valkyrie swore when the voice’s owner came into the light.

A large reptilian-like sea monster with red glowing eyes and flowing hair. Valkyrie scrunched her nose a bit, swimming back a step or two. “Who the hell are you?” She asked. The creature laughed a bit, seemingly amused.

“You don’t recognize me? Layla must not speak of her family often.” He cackled. “I’m Tritannus. And when Valtor is done with Andros, I’ll be the king of it all.”

Valkyrie started to laugh, holding to her stomach. “Do you really believe that Minotaur Shit? I mean… Really?” She laughed again. “He’s going to make you the King of Andros? Right…” Tritannus growled.

“I don’t know why you think that’s so funny, witch.” He seethed. Valkyrie smirked.

“Because I know enough about Valtor to know that he’d never give up power. Especially not to some eager-to-please punk with ego issues.” Valkyrie taunted. “I mean seriously, how desperate can you be to trust someone from the Omega dimension?”

“You really shouldn’t talk about your father like that.” Tritannus snarled, raising up his trident. “You know… He’s the reason the creatures haven’t harmed you? Daddy doesn’t want his little girl hurt.”

Valkyrie titled her head, giving a smirk. “I don’t have a dad. I have a sperm donor. Big difference.” She snarked, her inner flames already licking at her veins. “Now if I were you, I’d start talking. Where did he go?”

“The Infinite Ocean.” Tritannus snarked back, firing his trident at Valkyrie. The witch put her arms up, her shield managing to protect her.

“Cute. But I was being serious. Where did he go?” She snarled, her dragon beginning to uncoil from around her, attacking at the mermonster.

He managed to swim away from the attacks, firing a few of his own back. She growled, letting her body heat up and release the flames. “Dark Dragon Pulse!” She summoned the power, watching as the water rippled harshly around her, forcing Tritannus back.

He hit the side of rock hard, icky smog coming from his gills and mouth as his form changed. Valkyrie shook her head as Tritannus went from monster to merman, his tail shortening and skin becoming human. Long lilac colored hair braided back. He groaned, eyes widening as Valkyrie swam in front of him, palms opened.

“I asked you a question, Tritannus. Do not make me ask again.” She sneered. He glared.

“I may not have all my powers anymore, but I’ll never give Valtor or the Trix up.” Tritannus growled. Valkyrie shook her head, tsking.

“Shame… Guess I have to get nasty… And unluckily for you, my fairy friends aren’t here to hold me back.” She grabbed the merman’s wrists, letting her body heat up, embers coming from her palms.

Tritannus yelped and managed to shove her off, attempting to swim away. Valkyrie smirked, raising her hands up. She let the negativity from the mermonsters fuel her flames, making them burn hotter and hotter underneath her skin as she aimed for the merman. “Flame of Truth!” She growled.

He stopped swimming, instead holding himself in pain. His body was red from heating up so quickly, steam coming from his body. “What… What are you… My blood is boiling…” He cried out. Valkyrie swam up to him, arms crossed.

“It’s called the Flame of Truth… You’ll keep burning forever unless you tell me what I want to know. Now… Where. The. Hell. Is Valtor?” She growled out. He writhed, trying to splash more water on himself to cool off. “Tick tock… Better speak soon, before your insides are burned to hell.”

“He went to Tides… It’s a neighboring realm to Andros… Please… Just make it stop!” Tritannus pleaded. Valkyrie waved her hands, the flames inside of Tritannus flickering out. He panted, holding to himself.

“Good little merman… You served your purpose.” She waved her hands, an orb containing him. “Now we’re going for a little trip to the surface.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She swam up to the wharf, bringing herself by to dry land. Tritannus was in his imprisonment orb, unconscious. “Is… That… Prince Tritannus…?” One of the guards spoke, coming down from patrolling the isles.

“It is… But I wouldn’t consider him a prince anymore… He was working with Valtor.” Valkyrie told him. “And if you don’t believe me, I’m sure King Neptune will confirm when he awakens… Or Princess Tressa could when she and the fairies return from the Mermaid Kingdom.”

The guard paused, seeming to weigh what she was saying. “I believe you, young witch. I’ll take Tritannus to King Neptune and King Teredor to see what they have to say.”

Valkyrie gave a nod, moving her hands. The orb came down, the change of energy shifting from Valkyrie’s to that of the guard’s. He started to leave for the palace before turning to face Valkyrie. “How did you stop him anyway? If he was working with Valtor like you said?”

“Let’s just say I’m good at what I do.” Valkyrie told him. “And what I do is stop monsters like him.” She gestured to Tritannus. “And boy… was he a monster…” The guard gave a slow nod, leaving her alone at the wharf…

Alone… She sighed, leaning against one of the railings. The girls would come back… Soon enough… Right?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie gave a low whistle when she saw the fairies approaching. All were in their fairy forms, but Layla… “That’s a new look.” She couldn’t help but take it in.

Layla’s already long hair was even longer, a portion of it braided and streaked with lighter brown highlights. She had a blue-ish circlet based tiara. Her outfit had a frilly green tube top, decorated in light pink shades. Her skirt seemed to match the top, light fringe on the bottoms. She had a choker sort of necklace, tear drop shaped. Her wings were larger, dragonfly in style with green, magenta, and yellow colors. She had long, pale yellow gloves, and she wore spiral, barefoot sandals.

“I… I earned my Enchantix by saving my aunt… but… I’m still blind, Valkyrie.” Layla sighed. “I guess… I guess this is it for me.” Valkyrie gave a light chuckle as the fairies landed.

“Valkyrie, cut that out! It’s not funny that she’s blind!” Musa started. Valkyrie shook her head and her hands, trying to be defensive.

“I’m not… I just… What has Faragonda told you about what Enchantix can do?” Valkyrie asked. The fairies paused.

“We can miniaturize ourselves.” Tecna offered.

“And our magic is far more powerful when we have it.” Bloom suggested.

“We become full-fledged fairies with our Enchantix, and we can only get it by saving someone from our realm.” Musa explained.

“And she said something about fairy dust…” Flora started. Valkyrie gave a snap.

“That’s it. Fairy dust.” She noticed how everyone seemed to stare at her. “Mom said during her Company of Light days, there would be times when they couldn’t get to an infirmary… So the fairies would use their fairy dust to heal each other.”

“Do… You think it could heal my eyes?” Layla asked, realizing where Valkyrie was heading.

“I think so… Mom said it healed almost everything… and that it cancelled out most dark spells.” Valkyrie shrugged. “Though I have no idea how they accessed it…”

Layla frowned. “Maybe… It’s an instinct thing…” She touched her necklace, humming. The tear drop necklace seemed to come off, and with a wave of her hands, it was opened. Layla tossed a little dust on herself, light coming over her.

She opened her eyes, grinning. “It worked! I can see!” She jumped up and down, looking herself over. “Oh you guys weren’t kidding… Enchantix is gorgeous…”

Valkyrie smiled. “Awww… Happy endings…” She looked to the water. “Where are Queen Ligea and Tressa?”

“Heading to the castle… I told them that Neptune and Nereus were there.” Layla explained, stilling looking herself over.

“And… Tritannus.” Everyone looked at Valkyrie. “He tried to attack me… So… I had to fight back… And now he’s at the palace awaiting punishment.” Musa laughed.

“Well… That’s one less problem we have to deal with…” Musa chuckled.

“Speaking of problems, we may want to head back to our schools… We’ve been gone a while.” Tecna started.

“Let’s head back.” Bloom opened a portal, stepping through…

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie slipped back from the tunnels, pausing when she saw Ediltrude and Zarathustra at the tunnel’s end. “And just where have you been, young lady?” Ediltrude asked.

“Ms. Griffin’s been worried about you… Not to mention you’ve broken the rules. And so soon in the semester.” Zarathustra tsked. “To the Headmistress’ office.”

Valkyrie groaned, but pushed her glasses back. “Yes, ma’ams…” She let them lead her toward the staircase, inwardly praying her punishment wouldn’t be that bad…


	7. Chapter Seven: A Week With Pandora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mostly a filler chapter, but it does bring up one important thing. Familiar training.

  1. A Week with Pandora



Her punishment could have been worse… Her mother was beyond pissed that she’d went to Andros without permission, and that she fought against Valtor and Tritannus (thought Valkyrie could tell she was proud that Valkyrie had beaten the merman).

So now she was Pandora’s teacher’s aide for the week. Running paperwork, looking over tests, and being the test subject for different spells…

“What exactly is this spell supposed to do?” Valkyrie asked, looking over the spell book. “I mean, it seems a little too simple to be important…”

Pandora chuckled darkly, tilting her head a bit. “The simplest spells are sometimes the most dangerous. This one brings out the deepest desires of others… And then gives them the urge to seek the desires out. It can be truly catastrophic, especially if love is in the equation.” Valkyrie gave a hum.

“So what’s the counterspell? I mean, every spell has a counter.” Valkyrie asked. The older witch smirked.

“Or do they? Some spells have no counter.” She paused. “Of course… there is always fairy dust… But I’d never rely on it. Fairies never seem to be around when you need them.” Pandora huffed. “But that’s a different story…”

Valkyrie shrugged, going back to organizing Pandora’s classroom. “Question… When we start delving into how our emotions affect our spells… Are we going to be in the field? Or are we going to attempt to connect everything in here? I mean, it’s a small space…”

Pandora smirked. “Worried about hurting someone, Valkyrie? I thought after you got your taste of blood last year, you’d be more open to the idea of pain…” Valkyrie forced herself not to react.

(Darkar had his immortality taken from him, all that meant was all the years he was alive caught up to him… And… And it shouldn’t matter how good it felt to hurt Tritannus… He was a true monster, a traitor to Andros… Surely that was fine…)

“I only attack those who deserve it. You know that, Professor.” Valkyrie spoke. Pandora smirked.

“If you say so, Dear… But I’m sure if I asked a few of your classmates, they’d have a different idea of you.” Valkyrie opened her mouth to retort when she noticed the time.

“See you tomorrow, Professor.” She gave a curt nod, grabbing her bag and making her way toward her dorm room…

\-------------------------------------------------

She chuckled, watching as Cheshire chased after the string she had, all of her anger and confusion from the day leaving her.

“What’s it like working with Pandora?” Crystal asked, walking into their dorm. “I know I wasn’t exactly a fan when I had too.”

“She’s… Something…” Valkyrie admitted, shaking her head. “Just… I don’t know… I feel like she’s taunting me.” Crystal groaned, heading over to her bed, Patches flopping down beside her.

“She’s like that to everyone. I think it’s like… Her guilty pleasure or something.” Crystal shook her head, petting Patches. “Oh, I heard some good news…”

“What’s that?” Valkyrie asked, setting the string down to focus more on Crystal.

“We’ll be getting to bring Patches and Cheshire to class tomorrow… Professor Tanae is teaching a workshop on the importance of familiars… Any witch who has one is encouraged to bring them.” Crystal grinned. “Isn’t that cool?”

Valkyrie chuckled, reaching down to pick up her tuxedo cat. “I think so. I just hope they know to behave.” She teased, scratching Cheshire’s head.


	8. Chapter Eight: Familiars 101

  1. Familiars 101



Professor Tanae grinned as she went to her podium. “I do love seeing all you witches with your familiars. It just… It does something to my stone cold heart.” She started, gesturing beside her. “As you know, my familiar is Attalla, a screech owl.” Attalla fluttered her wings, flying up to perch on Tanae’s shoulder.

“Now, I’d like you to introduce your familiars, it’s important to establish their identities away from your own.” Tanae explained.

Crystal shrugged, deciding to go first. “Patches is my familiar. Just a simple, bobtailed, calico cat.” She set Patches up on her desk, the cat stretching a bit before plopping down, mewing. She chuckled, petting the cat’s fur. “My simple cat…” Tanae chuckled.

“There’s nothing ‘simple’ about Patches, my dear. Familiars can reflect their witches’ true selves. They also reflect what their witch may need help with or should try to pursue. Attalla for example, helps me with truth and wisdom.” She smirked.

“I used to be a bit… Gullible in my youth. Until I met Attalla. She helped me see things for what they really were, so I couldn’t be swayed by just anyone or anything. She also helped me confront my fears and allowed me to see hidden passage ways and portals.” Tanae explained.

The class whispered amongst themselves, all in awe about how their familiars could subtly be so helpful. “That’s right… It’s like our own powers double when we’ve bonded to our destined familiars… Of course, not every witch gets one because not every witch needs one.” Tanae shrugged. “But that’s a different course.”

Crystal looked Patches, scratching under the cat’s chin. “What… Does mine mean, Professor? I mean, Patches has always just… Been there…” Crystal asked.

Tanae looked at Patches and pulled out a book. “Let’s see… Here we are…” She flipped a few pages. “Cats are a common familiar, which is why they have books specific to them. Each coat color and each pattern on the coat could have a symbol. Whether they have a tail or not could also bring forth a meaning…”

“Cats in general tend to bring forth intelligence and curiosity in their witches, as well as an adventurous spirit and a deep sense of self-connection. A calico tends to bring forth good luck and have a protective nature. As a bobtail, healing efforts tend to be more successful.” Tanae looked over to Crystal. “Anything ringing a bell?”

Crystal flushed a bit. “I can be overly protective of my friends and family… And… I have been doing well working with the gems of my homeworld, lucky… If you could call it luck….” She looked to Patches. “Are you really doing all of that?”

The cat purred, nuzzling to Crystal. Tanae chuckled. “Next?”

Valkyrie shrugged, looking to Cheshire and petting down his fur. “Cheshire. He’s a tuxedo.” Valkyrie explained.

Tanae hummed. “It seems as a two-toned cat, he helps you become a bit more… Friendly than you normally would be. As other cats, curiosity and self-connection run deep. He could also be assisting you in understanding the world around you a bit better. And as a tuxedo, being a being of both dark and light, he brings balance. Tuxedos are also known to bring out the more… Comedic side to their witches.” She spoke.

Valkyrie wanted to swear. That hit it spot on. “I guess there is something to all this familiar stuff, huh?” She whispered to Cheshire, listening to him purr. Tanae looked around the room.

“Familiars, my dears, all know how to pick their witches. They seek us out by what they know we need. Who’s next?” She asked, going through the room.

Tabitha had a rabbit, a small white creature with big eyes and bigger ears, named Glitch. (Rabbits are known for helping their witches increase their speeds and agility. As a white rabbit, the connection to the spirit world is strong, and it can give a bit of psychic energy.)

Gerbera brought in her lorea dog. A curious looking creature with a squared forehead and strong upper body, orange and red striped. (Dogs were loyal and brave in spirit. Friendly and athletic. His color scheme meant he was able to assist in tapping into the inner flames of the world, making sure there was always warmth…)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Now that we’ve gone over what your familiars _can_ bring to you subtly, there are the overt ways the familiar can help you.” Tanae smirked. “For example, in a fight, you can draw magic from your familiar, bringing their strength to match yours.”

Valkyrie frowned, raising her hand. “When you say that… What do you mean?” Tanae gave a smile.

“I’ll show you all on Monday. Class dismissed.” Tanae sent them on their way, giving a wink as she left the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“So how was cleaning the library?” Valkyrie asked Flora. They were catching up over the phone, both finally having a moment to relax.

“It was something… Though if I ever decide to disobey Ms. Faragonda’s wishes, remind me that it’s a bad idea.” Flora chuckled. Valkyrie chuckled.

“Same here… Working with Professor Pandora is… Challenging.” She smiled. “Though I guess it could’ve been worse.”

“I’d love to have seen you try working in Alfea’s library.” Flora giggled. “Oh… Before I forget… If you can… This Saturday… The Millennium Ball of Eraklyon is happening… Would you care to be my date?” Valkyrie stroked Cheshire, giving a hum.

“I think I’d love to. I’ll see you then.” Valkyrie laughed.

“I can’t wait. Oh… be sure to make sure it’s okay… I don’t want you getting into more trouble.” Flora reminded her. Valkyrie gave a smirk.

“Oh Flora… I’m always in trouble. Wait… What about Griselda and the other teachers? Will they even let you leave Alfea?” Valkyrie asked.

“We did finish the library. And it’s just a trip to Eraklyon… How bad could it be?” Flora asked. “I mean, it’s one of the most secure realms in all the magical dimension.” Valkyrie paused, that little feeling firing up inside of her.

“I still say we’ll need to be on our guard…”

“And we will be… Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I don't offend anyone as I delve a little into spirituality, magic, and a little bit of wicca/pagan practices. I felt it added more to the story.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Mark

  1. The Mark



_“Leave them alone! Don’t hurt them!” She yelled, trying to force Icy and Stormy to let her go as they held her back._

_“Oh shut up, Valkyrie… Just let your dad do what he does best.” Stormy cackled._

_“Yeah, watch as he completely rips your little fairy friends apart.” Icy laughed._

_Darcy gave a bow as she ‘presented’ Valtor and the fairies. Each one was trapped in an orb of power, and with a wave of his hand, they were drained of their abilities. Valkyrie shrieked out, trying to ignite her inner flame to break free._

_“Leave them alone! Leave them alone!” She shouted. “Please!” She felt tears in her eyes as she saw Morgan and Flora fall to the bottom of the orbs, skin paling and becoming limp. “No… No…” She fell to her knees, struggling against the witches. “Let them go…”_

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie growled when she woke up, her power surging and knocking out the lights. Crystal groaned, flipping back her covers and getting to her feet. “What’s going on?”

The purple-haired witch took a breath, trying to regain her sense of self and reached for her glasses. She waved her hands, fixing the lights and flipping them on. Crystal came and sat down at Valkyrie’s desk. “What happened?” She asked again.

Valkyrie swallowed, trying to regain her voice. “Nightmare. Valtor killed the fairies in front of me.”

Crystal swore, taking Valkyrie by the hand. “Okay… You’re stressed… That’s fine. This is a stressful time.” Crystal hummed. “Why don’t you, Lucy, and I petition to Ms. Griffin and head off for a girls’ day in Magix?” Crystal gave a smile.

“C’mon… We can do a little mayhem… Grab some pizza. Maybe shop?” Crystal squeezed her hand. “Besides, if you’re going to that party on Eraklyon, you need be more relaxed…”

Valkyrie sighed. “Okay… Okay… After classes today, we can petition my mom for a Magix day.” She gave a weak smile. “Just make sure Lucy’s on board.”

“Totally.” Crystal nudged her, getting to her feet. “Now… It’s too late to go back to sleep… So we might as well get ready.” She smirked. “And I call the bathroom first!” she darted for the bathroom, Valkyrie rolling her eyes.

“Bitch!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lucy and Crystal were having the time of their lives in Abercrombie and Witch, checking out the newest styles and bringing out the witchier sides of them. “Come on, Valkyrie, liven up. And try this on.” Lucy shoved a navy corset top toward Valkyrie.

“Oh! And this!” Crystal handed Valkyrie a pair of ripped denim jeans. “Oh… And I think I should try this on!” She grabbed an army green off-the-shoulder dress. “And I love these leggings.”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, holding the items she’d been handed. “I’ll try them on… But I’m not going to promise to get them.” She spoke, walking over to the dressing room. Lucy and Crystal were giggling a bit, grabbing their own items to try on…

She had the outfit on, but she wasn’t having luck tying the corset top. “Hey… One of you ladies got your outfit on? I may need some assistance.” She asked, stepping out and looking around.

Lucy and Crystal both were headed over, but a girl walked over. “I could help you, my valiant witch.” Valkyrie put her hands up in defense.

“Chimera… What are you doing here? This is… A witch store. Last I heard, you were a fairy…” Valkyrie tried to keep calm, steady. No need to cause a scene.

Crystal and Lucy both gave looks. “Um… You know her?” Lucy asked.

“Yeah… Never seen you before…” Crystal crossed her arms. “Who are you?”

Chimera gave a smile, curtsying in her little Lolita dress. “I am the soon-to-be Princess Chimera of Solaria… As soon as my mom marries King Radius of course.” She all but squealed, looking to Valkyrie. “And I met your friend at Stella’s Princess Ball fiasco. She totally saved me and my mom from a convict.”

Valkyrie took a breath. “I did that because I’m friends with Stella and wanted her party to go off without a hitch.” Valkyrie reminded her.

“Yeah…? But it was super valiant of you… And I never did get to thank you properly.” She winked. “So… About tying that top… I could do that… And then maybe we could go somewhere…” She looked to Lucy and Crystal. “More private?”

“She has a girlfriend.” Lucy spoke. “One who… Would so not appreciate you coming on to her girlfriend.”

Chimera flipped her hair. “Her girlfriend isn’t the future princess of Solaria. Therefore, irrelevant.” She walked closer to Valkyrie. “Isn’t that something of a turn on for you witches? Power?”

Crystal glared. “Not all witches are power hungry.”

“And I’m in love with Flora.” Valkyrie found her voice, pulling her pendant out from under the top. “I love her. And I’m not going to screw that up for some… Wicca wannabe pixie.” Valkyrie sneered.

Chimera gave a low chuckle, a little sigil flashing on her neck. Valkyrie frowned, having noticed it before on Tritannus and the merpeople of Andros. “You don’t get it. I _always_ get what I want. And I want the witch who tried to stand up for me.”

She raised her hands, energy sparking from her palms. “As in love as you are with her, so obsessed you will be with me!” She sent the spell out, Valkyrie not even having time to react.

Lucy and Crystal swore, both joining hands for a counterspell. Valkyrie just felt time come to a standstill. Feelings of love did swell within her, but she couldn’t shake the smell of lilies and the bright shine of jade colored eyes, the way the wind danced in brunette hair, and a laugh like a butterfly in flight.

Valkyrie glowered at Chimera, crossing her arms. “Did you seriously just try to put a love spell on me?” She asked, all attempts at civility gone.

Chimera’s eyes widened, her feet taking a step back. “He… He said that spell would work! He said we were destined!” She yelled. Valkyrie frowned.

“Who said that? Who gave you that spell?” She asked, walking toward the Beta fairy. Lucy and Crystal surrounded her, preventing her from leaving.

“I… I don’t have to answer to you. To any of you.” Chimera growled, balling her hands into fists. Valkyrie tilted her head.

“Honey… You’re on Cloud Tower turf and you just tried to cast a love spell on me. You’re going to do far more than answer to us. You’re going to regret coming here.” Valkyrie stepped forward, giving a nod to Lucy and Crystal.

Crystal raised her hands, her necklace lighting up as a bright and shining light fell onto Chimera’s eyes, causing her to yell out about going blind.

Lucy started up next, summoning her little bug friends to crawl around on Chimera, some of them biting her and leaving welts.

“Get off! Would you stop this?!” She yelled out, a light flashing around her. Her hair became braided and a red two piece sequin outfit took the place of her Lolita dress, little swirls around her midriff. Wings sprouted from her back, small and almost butterfly like. “Moon bursts!” She yelled.

Crystal cast her shield, smirking as the bursts went back and hit Chimera. “We’ve fought Darkar and the Army of Darkness, Princess. We’re not easily beaten.”

Lucy smirked. “And on top of that, we’re Cloud Tower witches, the top of the food chain when it comes to witchcraft.” She raised her hands, a large dragonfly began to swarm at Chimera, spitting fire at the fairy.

She created an orb around her, sending blasts of moonlight at the three witches, missing horribly and nearly causing other customers to be hurt. She growled, summoning another blast when Valkyrie raised her hands, flames beginning to surround Chimera.

“We can end this now. All you have to do is tell me who gave you the spell. Otherwise, I don’t think you’ll be making it out of here as pretty as you came in.” She threatened.

Chimera glowered. “I answer to no one!” She closed her eyes, a bright light flashing around her as she teleported away. Valkyrie sighed, shaking her head.

“There goes that…”

Crystal snapped her fingers, the clothing store going back to how it was, their clothes changing back to their actual clothing. “At least we got to leave the campus for a little while.”

“Yeah… For a moment.” Lucy shrugged, waving her hands and making the insects disappear.

“Come on… We need to head back and tell the headmistress what’s going on…” Valkyrie grabbed her bag. Lucy and Crystal sighed.

“Goodbye shopping.”

“Hello Cloud Tower.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Griffin had all three witches in her office, and Faragonda and the Winx girls (plus Morgan) on the holographic line. “What’s so important we needed to do hold this little… Assembly?” Griffin asked.

“You made it sound urgent Valkyrie… What is it?” Faragonda asked. Valkyrie looked to Stella, giving an apologetic look.

“This has to do with what’s going on in Solaria… I was…. Approached by Chimera today.” Valkyrie started. Lucy and Crystal snorted.

“More like, she tried to spell you.”

“Yeah… Love spell you.” Lucy sneered. Flora crossed her arms.

“Love spell?” Valkyrie shook her head.

“It didn’t take… Look… That’s not the point, the point is what I saw on her neck.” Valkyrie waved her hands, letting her magic form the same symbol Chimera had her neck. “I saw this on the mermonsters and Tritannus… And they were working for Valtor so…”

“So Chimera and her mother are working with Valtor to hurt my kingdom!?” Stella seethed. “Oh I’m so gonna kick-” she seemed to note Faragonda and Griffin, taking her anger back a notch, “her butt… I’m going to kick her butt.” She gave a nervous laugh.

Griffin looked at the symbol, seeming to pale further, left hand coming to grip her right arm. “I can’t believe he did it… He found out how to force bonds…” Griffin sounded nervous, almost frightened.

“Run that by us again, please?” Layla asked. “Bonds? Like… A coven bond? Or a pixie and fairy bond?”

Griffin looked to Faragonda, as if asking for permission. Faragonda shrugged. “It’s your story to tell, Griffin… Not mine.”

“What story? We already know you worked with Valtor in the past… And that you swapped sides.” Tecna pointed out.

“And that he’s Valkyrie’s father.” Musa reminded them. Griffin sighed.

“But you don’t know just how deep I was in the Coven… That mark…. The last time I saw it, it was on him and I. It was… A ceremony the Ancestral Witches gave for what they called their… Inner Circle. It was where you took a blood bond with one of them… but I took it with Valtor instead.” Griffin admitted.

Morgan frowned. “But blood bonds are impossible to break! You’ve said that yourself.” Griffin shook her head.

“It’s difficult, but not impossible…” She paused. “That symbol though… If he has figured out how to force a blood bond…. It could be even worse than we imagined, Faragonda.”

“I don’t think it’s a blood bond. Not a true one anyway.” Valkyrie spoke up. “On Andros, we nearly broke the spell on one of the mermaids… So maybe it’s more like a branding spell…? Something we can fix?” She looked to Layla.

“You’re an Enchantix fairy now, Layla…. You could go to Andros and fairy dust the hell out of the mermonsters until they turn back.” She gave a slight smile. “It worked for your eyes.”

“What does she mean by that?” Faragonda asked, looking to Layla.

“Valtor blinded me on Andros… But when I received my Enchantix, Valkyrie pointed out the healing powers of fairy dust.” Layla admitted.

“And she beat Tritannus… Who knows what sort of havoc he could have wreaked.” Bloom explained. Valkyrie looked to Faragonda.

“Layla could use her Enchantix abilities and save Andros, Ms. Faragonda, she’d just need permission.” Valkyrie explained.

“I can’t allow it. Not at this time. Not when he’s already made powerful allies like Countess Cassandra and her daughter.” Faragonda looked to Griffin. “Or do you agree?”

“I don’t want them going anywhere near Valtor right now. Not until a few more of you have your Enchantix powers… Maybe then you’d have a chance.” Griffin admitted.

Lucy frowned. “But what if they come here? What if he and those witches bring the fight to us, Ms. G?”

“Then we have no choice but to fight. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Griffin swallowed. “And stay on your guard.”

“Right…”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie laid back on her bed, rubbing Cheshire as he stretched out over her chest, head on her shoulder. Crystal walked in, Lucy in tow. “We know you’re sort of brooding about everything that’s happened today… but since tomorrow is the big Eraklyon party... We’re here to help… Cheer you up a bit better.” Crystal smirked, walking over to Valkyrie’s bedside.

Lucy leaned against the door, giving a grin. “That’s right… A major event like the Millennium Ball of any realm needs all party goers to be in top party moods.” Valkyrie shook her head, giving a chuckle.

“And just what are you two proposing?”

“Movies and junk food. Maybe a makeover?” Crystal teased.

“And most definitely a game or two of Truth or Dare.” Lucy grinned. Valkyrie smiled, raising up a bit and cradling Cheshire.

“I guess I could be motivated….”


	10. Chapter Ten: Eraklyon's Millennium Ball

  1. Eraklyon’s Millennium Ball



Valkyrie had decided to wear her suit from Stella’s Princess Ball after the other girls had said they’d be wearing their dresses from the ball. After all, if it worked, it worked.

She smiled as the Red Fountain ship flew by Cloud Tower, the barrier allowing them to drop the hangar bay. She walked in, giving a little bow to Sky. “I’m sure we’ll be having a grand time, Prince Sky.” She teased.

Sky laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sure we will…” He was dolled up in the official attire of Eraklyon, a blue and white puffed suit.

She chuckled, looking to the fairies and giving a bow. “Don’t all of you look lovely?” She grinned, going and wrapping an arm around Flora’s waist. “Especially you, my dear.” She murmured, teasing.

“Glad to see you’re in a better mood.” Flora teased, nudging her. Valkyrie smiled.

“Well, Lucy and Crystal forced a movie and junk food night… you know how I love those.” She chuckled, looking to Layla and giving a grin.

The fairy was wearing a lovely purple dress, the bodice darker than the skirt, and a green boa around her. Layla laughed, giving a shrug. “It’s one of the few pieces from my ‘formal’ Androsian attire that I liked.”

“See Layla? I told you how much you rocked it.” Stella laughed, placing an arm around her friend. “I just know we’re going to be the most fashionable guests there.”

Bloom gave a nervous laugh, getting beside Sky. “I just hope I can pull off the royal thing… I want to make sure King Erendor and Queen Samara like me.”

Flora flushed. “I just hope they’ve forgotten about my outburst last year.” Sky shook his head.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about Flora… You were just under pressure.” Sky reminded her.

“And you were worried about my cousin. Which as in love as the King and Queen of Eraklyon are, they should understand that.” Morgan told her.

“And if not, we’re here to strong arm you inside anyway.” Tecna smiled, flexing one of her arms. The girls all laughed, and Valkyrie could sense the mood lightening up.

“That’s right. We’ve got your back, Flora.” Musa winked.

Riven gave a smile, moving to wrap an arm around Musa. “We’ll help too. Right guys?” He looked over to the other specialists.

Brandon gave a nod. “We’re all in this together. Besides, it’s Sky’s party more than it is theirs.” Brandon pointed out.

“That’s right. So you should be safe.” Timmy paused. “What sort of outburst are we talking about?” He asked. Nervous. Flora gave a sheepish smile.

“I honestly can’t even remember… Bloom? Sky? What did I say?” She asked. “Brandon?”

“Let’s put it this way, Flora… It was easy to tell how much you care about Valkyrie. And it was easy for the rest of us to decide to never get on your bad side.” Brandon laughed.

Bloom chuckled. “Yeah… you were kinda scary.” Helia shook his head, fighting a smile.

“Valkyrie always did bring out the worst in people.” He teased. Valkyrie gave a few finger guns in Helia’s direction, chuckling.

“What can I say? I’m top witch for a reason. So bad I can corrupt fairies.” She teased, nudging Flora.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“We’re getting ready to land. Everyone hold to your seats.” Timmy announced. Fireworks lit up the sky as they flew into Eraklyon air space, creating dragons and balls of light.

“That’s so lovely.” Tecna giggled. “What system do they use for their firework shows, Sky?” She asked.

Sky flushed. “Honestly I’m unsure… But I bet I could find out for you.”

Musa grinned. “Yeah, we need some for the next bash Alfea throws. Nothing screams party like fireworks.” Stella hummed.

“I beg to differ. Food and great clothing makes for a wonderful party.” Stella grinned. “Take what could have been my Princess Ball for example. I was going to have the most decadent chocolate fondant cake ever…”

Brandon chuckled. “Don’t worry Princess, I’m sure there are several types of cake here. Right Sky?”

“There should be… Guests from all over the known realms will be there… It’d be a disgrace not to have a little bit of everything from all realms to welcome them.” Sky admitted.

“I just hope you guys have a decent band.” Riven spoke. “Otherwise this’ll just be a lame and stuffy party for royals.”

“Personally I want to see the dragon flight display. I can only imagine how beautiful that has to be.” Helia grinned.

“Or the gardens. Flora, we’re going to have to check out the gardens.” Morgan laughed, moving to take Flora’s hand.

Flora chuckled. “Sure thing. Assuming Valkyrie doesn’t mind.” Valkyrie gave a chuckle.

“No worries here. As long as I can come with.” She took Flora’s hand.

“Of course.”

\----------------------------------------------------

The party was amazing and just picking up by the time Timmy had the ship parked and the others made it to the main courtyard…

A magic orchestra was playing from the realm of Melody, led by Musa’s cousin, Princess Galatea. Food from all over was on buffet tables or being served by the caterers.

The only real hitch to the party was Princess Diaspro looming over Sky like she still had a shot, and sort-of Princess Chimera shooting winks and smiles to Valkyrie.

“Please do not leave me alone.” She whispered to Flora, keeping their hands intertwined. Flora gave a little giggle, kissing Valkyrie softly.

“Don’t worry, Sweetie… She won’t be stupid enough to do something here. Not when Stella’s ready to singe her with the power of the sun.” She chuckled. “Besides, this courtyard could be considered my ‘turf’. Look at all the beautiful plants and nature here. And I could command them all.”

Valkyrie kissed Flora’s hands, feeling herself swoon. “I love it when you talk like that. So fierce and feisty…” Flora smirked.

“What can I say? I’m good at corrupting witches.” She turned Valkyrie’s words against her, causing the witch to laugh.

“I think that deserves a dance.” She bowed to Flora. “If you would be so kind?”

“But of course.” Flora curtseyed, taking Valkyrie’s hand as they went to the dance floor. They swayed in time, Flora occasionally twirling here and there as Valkyrie caught her.

Of course, the real stars of the dance floor were Bloom and Sky, so wrapped up in one another, Amore would have been high from the love in the air…

\------------------------------------------------------------

The party seemed to pause as Sky took to the stage with his parents, microphone in hand. “Ladies and gentlemen… I’d love to welcome you to Eraklyon’s Millennium Ball. It means everything to us that we have our friends and families from far and wide visiting with us.” Sky gave a little bow to the crowd.

He stood back up, straight and postured. “Now I’d like to take a moment to introduce you to an incredible fairy I’ve met while I was studying at Red Fountain. This woman is the most incredible and beautiful person I’ve ever met… Please give a warm welcome to the love of my life…”

Bloom had started her walk, tears in her eyes from the praise Sky was giving her. “Princess Diaspro of Isis!” Sky finished.

Valkyrie and the fairies paused, looking to each other. “Did he just say what I think he said?” Valkyrie asked.

“That’s a shitty move, even for Sky.” Riven swore, shaking his head.

“I’m going to pound him into dust.” Stella seethed, Brandon having to catch her by the wrist.

“Sky has to be joking… Right?” Brandon asked. Bloom had already started to sniffle.

“I don’t think so… Look.” She spoke, voice breaking as she gestured to Sky who was now cradling Diaspro in his arms.

“I smell bullshit.” Musa scowled.

“Maybe we should teach him a lesson.” Layla growled out. Valkyrie gave a nod.

“Let’s go.” The girls made their way toward Sky, the anger around them a threatening level.

“Sky, we need to talk about this.” Stella started. Sky pulled away from Diaspro and Valkyrie could see something on his neck. She swore.

“Girls, back up.” She tried to warn them. But it was too late. Sky stood up, straight and tall.

“Guards! Seize those girls! They’re working for Valtor. In fact, one of them is his daughter!” Sky pointed out the girls.

Morgan swore as the guards readied their weapons, turning to run. “Let’s book!”

Musa and Stella grabbed Bloom, making their way for the gardens. “I don’t understand… What’s wrong with Sky?” Bloom asked, her voice wavering and hitching.

The girls had all started to run, dodging blasts from the guards as best as they could. “Diaspro has to be working for Valtor, I saw a mark on his neck, the same one on that’s on the mermonsters!” Valkyrie explained.

“He must be under a spell similar to King Radius’.” Tecna deduced.

“Which just means he’s another person we’ll have to save… Later.” Layla panted as they ran toward the garden’s hedge maze.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

They made it out of the hedge maze with little problem thanks to Morgan and Flora’s ability to speak to the hedges, but Sky and his royal guard were waiting.

“End of the line witches!” Sky snarled. Valkyrie growled, stepping forward.

“You know, slinging the word ‘witch’ around like a slur is a bit old school, even for you.” Valkyrie sneered.

“Don’t hurt him, Val. He’s still Sky. Just spelled.” Flora reminded her. Layla stepped forward.

“Then I’ll handle this.” A flash of light surrounded her, and soon Layla was in her Enchantix. “Morphix Shield!” She summoned her power, a large morphix barrier surrounded them.

“Time to book!” Musa started toward the ship.

“Right behind you!” Tecna ran after Musa. Morgan and Stella followed behind, leaving Layla, Flora, Bloom, and Valkyrie.

“I’ll catch up. You girls go ahead.” Bloom assured them. Flora paused, but gave a nod, taking Valkyrie by the hand as they ran off, Layla flying above them.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The ship was within their sights, Brandon and Riven urging them closer as Helia and Timmy were working on getting the ship started.

Valkyrie felt a heat behind her, and anger surge through her when she heard Flora scream. She turned, Flora on the ground, burns on her back, a dragon in the air ridden by Sky.

The witch saw red, her anger rising and the heat coiling around her, flames licking at her skin, begging to be released. “Prince of Eraklyon, I do believe you’ve made a grave mistake.” She snarled, her voice merging with her dragon’s.

Dark fiery blasts left her palms, forcing the prince’s dragon to back away, whining a bit. “That’s right, you recognize me for what I am, don’t you, Dragon of the Winds?” She took to the air, ready to fight.

Other dragons arrived, their riders armed as the remaining fairies flew up to join Valkyrie in the fight.

Layla made it easier by forcing their mouths shut with her morphix. Though that seemed to just make them angrier.

Valkyrie didn’t care, her power emanating from her. The dragon lunging at her seemed to freeze, his rider trying to force him to fly. Valkyrie fired at the rider, watching as he fell to the ground, managing to catch himself on a tree branch.

‘ _Pitiful wretch. He never should have fired at us._ ’ Her dragon seethed.

She flew closer to the dragon, smirking as it shied away from her, flying off. “That’s right, Wind Dragons. Fly as fast as you can.” She turned to the others, summoning out her flames, molding them into a dragon.

Valkyrie scorched through the air, attacking the Dragon Brigade of Eraklyon from all sides. “You will pay for what you’ve done.” She seethed, the fire burning hotter and hotter within her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan grabbed Valkyrie’s arm, getting in front of her cousin. “We need to leave. The boys have the ship ready and if we don’t bounce now, we may actually get arrested.” Morgan tried to reason.

Valkyrie glowered. “I’m not done teaching these bastards a lesson. They burned Flora. They’re going to pay.”

“Valkyrie… Flora needs you to get on the ship more than she needs you to avenge her. She needs you to be there and hold her hand so Layla can heal her wounds. You want to be there for her, don’t you?” Morgan knew how to play dirty when it came to her cousin, and she had no qualms about it.

The fire dimmed inside of Valkyrie, her senses seeming to break through. “Let’s get out of here.” She let Morgan lead her onto the ship. She paused, giving a smile to Stella. “Look who earned their Enchantix. It’s a good look for you.”

Stella beamed, turning herself around for a full view. Her long blonde hair was longer, with a few strands pulled up into pig tails. She wore an orange tank top with blue straps around her midriff, a short orange and pink mini skirt flowed around. She wore an orange necklace, a diamond incased in twin stars. Her wings were large and butterfly like, with orange, blue, pink, and yellow tones. She had barefoot based sandals on her legs, a few lighter blonde highlights in her hair.

“Well, I guess that’s one good thing from tonight’s disaster.” Stella gave a little laugh. “I guess anyway…”

Morgan smiled. “It’s wonderful Stella.” She looked to Helia. “Flora in the medbay?”

“Yeah. And Layla’s in there with her.” Helia gave Valkyrie a look. “What happened to you out there anyway?”

Valkyrie gave a slight smile. “Love makes us do crazy things…”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Flora was laying on her stomach, holding tight to Valkyrie’s hand as Layla used her fairy dust infused with a morphix gel to soothe the burns on Flora’s back.

“You got lucky… These weren’t too bad. Though I could guess it’s because you’ve built a slight tolerance to heat.” Layla half-teased, giving a wink to Valkyrie. Flora gave a soft giggle.

“Something like that…” She sighed, squeezing Valkyrie’s hand. “Is… Am I done?” She asked.

Layla shifted back into her human form, giving a thumbs up. “You’re all healed up… But I’d be careful with your back for a few days… It may still be sore.”

Flora nodded, watching as Layla left. She raised up, looking to Valkyrie. “Now… What was the commotion about? I heard Riven and Brandon making bets between you and Sky? For some reason?” Valkyrie flushed.

“So… I might have lost my temper… Just a smidge… And… I may have scared a few of Eraklyon’s dragons and dragon riders to death… But it wasn’t… That bad….” Valkyrie explained, wincing a bit at the look Flora was giving her.

“Why do you get so worked up about me? I can handle a few burns, Valkyrie… I’m not made of glass.” Flora explained, taking Valkyrie’s hand. “All that happened tonight was that I was taken by surprise.”

Valkyrie closed her eyes, holding tight to Flora’s hands. “It’s not that I don’t think you can handle yourself, Flora. It’s…. I don’t even know… It’s like I have this… Urge… And… I consider you mine. Just like I consider my family ‘mine’ and my friends are ‘mine’. And… I just… It’s this urge to protect all of you and… Seeing any of you hurt just…. I feel like how a fire must feel when gasoline gets poured into it, or when a Molotov cocktail gets thrown and explodes.”

Flora moved a bit on the med bay bed, maneuvering so she could lay in Valkyrie’s arms. “Valkyrie… It’s wonderful that you’re so protective… It is. It means you care. But honey… We’re all going to get hurt at some point. That’s just part of life…” She kissed Valkyrie, moving to lay her head on the witch’s shoulder.

“I _know_. It’s… It’s an… As Tecna would say… It’s an irrational thing… But… It’s something that is so hard to ignore… Especially when I hear you scream out like that. It’s like I’m getting wounded too… And then… Just red and fire and… And I want to rip them apart…” Valkyrie paled at the realization. “Shit… What if… What if I reawakened a blood lust when I killed Darkar?”

Flora nuzzled into her neck, her breath tickling Valkyrie’s neck a bit. “Valkyrie… I’m only going to say this once, so listen close… Blood lust is something that doesn’t just come and go. It’s a permanent thing. A need to fight and draw blood out. But from what I’ve noticed… You only get like this when someone you care about is in danger. It may be over-protectiveness and a bit possessive… But it’s not a blood lust.” Flora chuckled. “Trust me, I’ve met a few plants with a blood lust.”

Valkyrie felt herself smile. “Oh really?”

“Mhmm. Take the Intrica Liea Daffodils for example… Beautiful flowers, but they purposefully give off this most intoxicating aroma to draw in bugs and other pests, simply because they enjoy fighting them and then use their corpses for food.” Flora closed her eyes, giving a little sigh. “Nature can be very cruel…”

“But it does make things more interesting.” Valkyrie chuckled, kissing the top of Flora’s head. She let her hands wander, one wrapping around and holding Flora while the other played in her hair.

“Do you think Bloom’s going to be okay?” Valkyrie asked after a while. Flora hummed.

“She will be… After we unspell Sky and expose Diaspro…” She shook her head. “And I had hoped that after her kidnapping last year, she’d have become a better person.”

“Some people are always meant to be snakes, Flora. Look at the Trix. Look at the Ancestral Witches.” Valkyrie offered. Flora hummed.

“True. True…”


	11. Chapter Eleven: Biding Time

  1. Biding Time



_She ran as fast as she could, the blasts getting more and more powerful. One managed to hit her in the back, forcing her to fall. “Why can’t you leave me alone?!” She growled, her inner flame igniting._

_“Because I am you, dear.” An all-too familiar voice spoke. Valkyrie couldn’t help but feel shock as she walked up. It was her, albeit, a version of her with longer braided hair, a twisted look in her eyes._

_“What… How?”_

_“What can I say? I’m the you we could be… If you’d just be good a good girl for Daddy. All you have to do is join him. And don’t worry about our cousins.” The Other Valkyrie smirked. “We get to_ practice _on them. It’s so amazing hearing them scream and cry out.”_

_“You’re sick.” Valkyrie sneered, getting to her feet. Other Valkyrie snickered, placing a hand on her hip._

_“You mean,_ we’re _sick. I am you, remember?” She walked closer to Valkyrie. “I’m the best version of you. I’m the you that doesn’t fear my power and decides to take Daddy Dearest up on his offers. We destroy the Ancestral Witches, we want to run the realms on our own.”_

_Valkyrie shook her head. “I’ll never join him. I’ll never be you.” She let her palms ignite. “I will never be you.” She growled._

_Other Valkyrie shook her head, laughing. “You really believe that? Wow… Mom really made you soft.” She paused. “No… Not Mom… Flora.” She chuckled darkly. “Sweet little Flora made you soft. Made you think you actually have a choice in the matter. How sweet.”_

_Valkyrie sent her power blasts at herself, growling. “You stay away from them!” She yelled, sending more flames to the other self. The Other Valkyrie raised her hands, creating a shield._

_“Soooo predictable, Val” The Other taunted._

_Valkyrie scowled, steam coming from her hands. “I will not be you!”_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you feeling okay?” Lucy asked, coming over with Crystal to sit at their usual table for lunch. Crystal frowned, taking her seat.

“Yeah… You’ve been spacing out all day. And I know you were tripping last night. I could hear you arguing in your sleep.” Crystal told her. Valkyrie downed a glass of Discorda’s ‘special tea’ (bitterroot, meant to awaken the body), her mouth puckering a bit at the taste.

“I’m not okay. I’ve not been okay for months now…” Valkyrie admitted. “But… I’m getting better and I’m trying to do what I told Flora I’d do… Which is not overwork myself… But I keep feeling fidgety and I…” She took a breath, trying to keep from rambling. “I… I’m scared.” Valkyrie admitted.

Lucy swore. “You’re scared? Like… Actually scared? How’s that possible?”

Crystal took one of Valkyrie’s hands in hers. “We took down Lord Darkar, Valkyrie… Valtor is just another criminal we need to put away.” Valkyrie shook her head.

“Valtor isn’t why I’m scared.” Valkyrie told her.

“Then what? The parents? Put them out of your mind. They’re just overprotective.” Lucy leaned back in her seat. “There’s no merit to their fears.”

Valkyrie let out a low growl. “It’s not the parents either… I’m…” She noticed how they reacted to her growl. “I’m… Afraid of me.” She shook her head, grabbing her bag. “Sorry… I… I can’t do this right now.” She tossed her trash and made her way out of the cafeteria, trying to figure out where to turn…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“Valkyrie… I understand your fear, but I’m telling you, it’s unfounded.” Griffin tried to comfort her daughter, placing an arm around her. “You’re not your father, you’re not like the Ancestral Witches, you… You’re not power hungry or blood thirsty… You understand the limits of the balance. You understand and admit to your emotions, which is honestly much better than I did at your age…”

The younger witch shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. “I just… That nightmare… That other me was so real… She… She seemed so sure that I’d… Turn to him.” She scrunched her nose at the thought. “I don’t want to be him. Evil, power hungry, teamed up with those hags, and then that fashion sense.” She shook her head. Griffin shook her head.

“I see you’ve been spending time around Princess Stella.” Griffin teased. Valkyrie chuckled.

“Mom… I love you, but if it wasn’t the fact I know that’s more of a uniform than anything, I’d make fun of you too.” She teased. Griffin playfully hit her.

“Go. Take your seat and wait for class. We’re done with this conversation.” Griffin gestured to Valkyrie’s desk, going back to setting up for lecture. Valkyrie laughed.

“Mom… You know you love me.” She teased.

“You’re awful. I’ve raised a monster.” Griffin shook her head, tsking. “A true monster.” Valkyrie smirked.

“I am my _mother’s daughter_.” Valkyrie teased, getting to her seat. She took a breath. “Oh… Did I thank you for Flora’s visit yet? Because I’ve been meaning too.” Griffin feigned a shocked look.

“Flora? At Cloud Tower? When?” Valkyrie gave her mother a look.

“I know you had something to do with it. Don’t lie to me. You do that little finger fidget thing.” Valkyrie reminded her.

Griffin rolled her eyes. “Look, I’m just glad you’re not tormenting my covenmates into letting you fight. I remember how you did Ediltrude last year.” Valkyrie flushed.

“I’m just trying to make myself as big of a problem as possible so the next time I face him, I can knock him around.” Valkyrie admitted. Griffin sighed.

“Let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that.” Valkyrie gave her mom a look.

“You and I both know it’s inevitable. We’re going to have to at some point. Unless the magical universe decides to open up a black hole and swallows him.” Valkyrie smirked at the thought. “Do we know any space goblins?”

“Valkyrie. No.” Griffin had to fight to keep from laughing herself. “No. Besides… I’d feel bad for the black hole… He’d probably give it indigestion.” Griffin snarked. Valkyrie chuckled.

“That right there, Mother, is why my humor is the way it is!” She teased.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Tanae had everyone and their familiars outside. “Alright… This spell I’m going to teach you will transform your familiar into what their innerselves are. Watch and learn.” She turned to Attalla, raising a hand. “You are what you feel, from within you will become!”

The owl stretched her wings as energy surrounded her. She began to transform and take a new shape. Oh she was still Attalla, all brown and reddish tinted feathers, but now… She was like a hippogriff.

Gasps could be heard from the field, Attalla stretching her wings and showing off. “Whoa.” “That’s sooo cool.” Tanae and Attalla gave a bow, the energy leaving and the hippogriff becoming an owl once again.

“Now you’re going to try.” Tanae gestured to the class. “Just summon your negativity and change your familiars.”

Valkyrie turned to Cheshire, raising her hand. “You are what you feel, from within you will become!” She enchanted the cat. Cheshire glowed and began to grow, his head rounding a bit more and tail elongating. His claws came out, resting outside of his paws and his fangs hung from his mouth. A panther.

“Check it!” Crystal gestured to Patches, who was now a lovely multi-colored lioness. “This is so cool.”

Valkyrie grinned. “Isn’t it though?” She noticed the other shifts the witches had. A frog had become an amphibious based dragon, a dog became a Cerberus, a lizard became a winged dragon, and someone’s snake had become a basilisk.

“Now you’re aware of the true power of your familiars and how they see themselves. In this form, they’re as powerful as any monster.” Tanae paused. “But be warned, it only lasts for 30 minutes… At the most. You can always undo the spell to end it earlier, but 30 minutes will always be the cut off.”

Valkyrie reached her hand over to pet Cheshire, grinning as the panther leaned into her, still as loving as ever. “I think you and I are going to love this spell.” She chuckled, scratching his head.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Crystal swore, abruptly moving away from her desk. Valkyrie frowned, turning around in her desk chair to watch as her friend dug through her backpack. “What’s wrong? You’re acting like me.”

“Kota… He’s… He’s missing his shield device and wonders if I have it…” Crystal frowned, pulling away from her backpack. “And I don’t have it. Which means he’s either lost it… Or someone took it.”

Valkyrie hummed. “He may have just misplaced it. He’s a bit absentminded.”

“Not his shielding device. And definitely not while we’re all in crisis…” Crystal crossed her arms. “What if someone took it?”

“I have my doubts.” Valkyrie smirked. “I mean, everyone has a shielding device at Red Fountain. It’s like… Standard issue. The boy probably lost it.”

Crystal swallowed. “You’re right… Maybe I’m just…”

“On edge?” Valkyrie asked, getting to her feet. “I think we all are… Which is why…” She took a breath. “I’m thinking of asking Mom if we can have a movie night in the student lounge. To build comradery and help us all calm down some. Give us some normalcy.”

Crystal gave a slight smile. “You’ve come so far. Look at you, offering to help with normalcy instead of trying to fight and beat yourself to a pulp like you normally do.” Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

“I made a promise to my girlfriend… And I try to keep those.”

“Ahhh love.” Crystal fake swooned, laughing a bit.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Valkyrie's Mark

  1. Valkyrie’s Mark



Valkyrie let her inner fire out, her dragon forming a protective shield around her, Lucy, and Crystal. “Okay… So we’re facing a hydra…. Ideas?” Valkyrie asked, keeping the shield up as the hydra began blasting at them.

“I have an idea…” Lucy closed her eyes opening her palms. “Locust Blast!” She summoned a group of locusts to attack the hydra. The beast growled, slinging its heads around at them.

Crystal frowned. “Think that just made it mad. Anyone else?” The hydra roared at them. “Val?”

Valkyrie kept the shield up, rummaging through her head for hydra knowledge. “We need to aim for the heart. Lucy, can you create a distraction? And Crystal, can you trap it?”

“On it!”

“Will do!”

Lucy teleported out of the shield, summoning her swarms to get the hydra’s attention. “Come and get me ya overgrown lizard!” She put her hands together. “Swarms of Inseca!” She summoned more swarms, watching as they attacked the hydra and made it back up.

Crystal smirked. “Crystalize!” The legs of the hydra began to turn to stone. Valkyrie smirked, her dragon shield began to coil around her.

“Dark Dragon’s Wrath.” She watched as her dragon attacked the hydra, forcing it down and turning it back into monster powder. All three witches gave a sigh of relief, collapsing to the field floor.

Griffin and their classmates clapped, giving a cheer. “Wait to go ladies… You did wonderfully together. And you’re not even a formal coven. Most witches couldn’t quite… Harmonize… Like that.”

Valkyrie gave a smile, helping Lucy up while Crystal got to her feet. “Well, it helps we like each other.” She teased.

Crystal snorted. “Most days anyway.” Lucy snickered.

“Yeah… most days.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie took a deep breath, trying to keep herself steady as she meditated. Looking more and more inward. ‘ _I was thinking… What if we did form our own coven?_ ’ Valkyrie asked.

She could feel her dragon snarl a bit at the thought. ‘ _Come on. It’d be us in control this time. And it would only be Crystal and Lucy. I just… I worry about them._ ’

‘ _No coven. We don’t have a coven. We will never be part of a coven._ ’ Her dragon snarled. Valkyrie kept her cool.

‘ _Look, if Valtor can force people into servitude to him, I want to protect those I care about. I want to protect my friends. And from what I’ve learned, coven magic can’t be broken without a time spell._ ’ Valkyrie tried to reason with her dragon.

He seemed to contemplate this. _‘I can sense your fear from this. And… I… Do trust Crystal and Lucy. They seem… Reliable.’_ Valkyrie smirked.

‘ _They are. And they’ve never given a damn about our power levels. In fact, Crystal makes fun of us and Lucy proclaims how glad she is she doesn’t have our power._ ’

‘ _If I agree to this… You must make it apparent they will never be able to control us. I will not be a servant to anyone again._ ’ Her dragon growled. Valkyrie shook her head.

‘ _I promise, we’ll be safe._ ’

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie led Lucy and Crystal out to the field; a bag in her hand. “Okay… So this is going to sound weird… But-”

“Val… We live in a magical dimension… Do you really think there’s anything _not_ weird here?” Lucy teased.

“Just lay it on us.” Crystal told her, walking to the field’s middle. “Don’t tell me, you and your dragon agreed on letting us be a coven? Because that’d be sick.” Crystal grinned. Valkyrie gave a bit of a smile.

“He did. On one condition, you two never try to force our hand or control us. I know you wouldn’t, but he’s on edge about that.” Valkyrie set her bag down, pulling out the items needed.

“I promise not to do anything controlling. Except to bugs.” Lucy smiled. “Where should I sit?”

“Just get into the center.” Valkyrie told her, looking to Crystal. “He wants to hear you vocalize your promise.”

Crystal rolled her eyes. “Okay… Mr. Powerful Overgrown Lizard, I’m not going to control you or my best friend. I know better.” She scoffed. “Hell, I’ve been trying for years to get her do what I say, and look how well that’s turned out.”

‘ _Crystal was always my favorite._ ’ Her dragon preened, chuckling a bit. Valkyrie rolled her eyes, gesturing for Crystal to take her seat.

She went back to work, setting the candles around her friends. “These candles represent the fire within me, my connection to the element of fire and the Dark Dragon’s Fire in general.” Valkyrie spoke, the incantation beginning. She handed her bag to Crystal, giving a nod.

Crystal pulled out three crystalized geodes, giving a smile as she stood long enough to place them behind each girl’s place. “These crystals represent my power of gems, and the element of earth.” She spoke, handing the bag to Lucy and retaking her seat.

Lucy pulled out a few model bugs, shaking her head as she placed them. “These models represent my connection to the elements within animals, and my power over insects specifically.” She recited, setting the bag down and taking her place.

Valkyrie had her family’s athame pulled out. “May our blood and our blood bond please the element of water, the life that lives within us all. And may the crisp, October air please the element of air.” She looked to Lucy and Crystal.

“Ladies, please roll up your sleeves.” She instructed. Lucy rolled up her plaid jacket sleeve, all the way to her elbow. Crystal rolled up her sweater sleeve, also to the elbow. Valkyrie always felt like she was fire, so she kept to short sleeves.

“We will all inflict the wounds to ourselves, but then we will seal the deal in blood.” Valkyrie took the athame and took a breath, making a small cut to her right arm, under her claw mark scars.

She cleaned the knife, handing it to Crystal who made a small cut on her left arm. The brunette witch cleaned it and handed it to Lucy. Lucy took a breath, completing the circle and making a small cut on her right arm.

Valkyrie took the athame from her and set it aside. “Now we seal our deal.” She gave a smile, moving to get closer to the other witches.

All three witches placed their open wounds together, closing their eyes. “We call to the universe to recognize us. We are a coven. Formed and bound in blood, an unbreakable sisterhood. We are one and we are all.” They began to recite.

Valkyrie could feel the power surge in the night, a feeling of flying surrounding her and her newly formed sisters. A soft light washed over them, the sting from the cuts disappearing, and the stains of blood being cleansed.

Each girl pulled away, wanting to see what their combined symbol was. It was translucent as many bond symbols were, only completely visible if it were necessary (such as if someone trying to claim a rival bond).

Their symbol was a coiled dragon with a ladybug laying on top of it, a diamond encasing them. “Whoa…” They couldn’t help but admire their work, a new feeling of closeness coming over them.

“It’s a tad smaller than I thought it would be. Kind of like a little tattoo… But it’s so vivid…” Lucy cooed.

“Yeah… And…. It’s clean… Like… I thought we’d have to heal ourselves or something.” Crystal hummed. “And that power surge. Like… I feel like we’re flying right now.” Crystal laughed.

Valkyrie gave a grin, relaxing into herself a bit. “I love it. And I’m… So glad you guys were on board.”

“Of course we would be. You’re our friend.” Lucy grinned.

“Yeah. If you didn’t form a coven with us, we’d be a little hurt.” Crystal chuckled, laying down on the grass. “Hey… We should probably start heading back… Shouldn’t we? And cleaning up…?”

Valkyrie groaned. “I feel so tired… And energized. Is this what it’s like to be high?” Valkyrie asked. Lucy snorted.

“Asking the wrong witches, babe.”

“Come on… I don’t want to get into trouble with Zarathustra… We have to head back. And clean up…” Crystal, always the voice of reason… Even when she sounded drugged… Valkyrie got to her feet.

“Okay. Then bed.” She stretched a bit. “And then… We have classes… Damn. I should’ve thought this through.”

Crystal smirked. “You never do… but we love you anyway.”

“It’s why we’re here. We’re a team.” Lucy got to her feet, wincing a bit. “Okay… Val. Put out the candles…” Valkyrie nodded, snapping her fingers. The lights flickered out, a slight smell of lilies filling the air.

“Lilies? Seriously?” Crystal asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

“Flora smells like lilies and I love that scent.” Valkyrie smiled. “She’d be proud of me right now… Well… And the dragon… For making such a huge step.”

“Guess he’s learning to trust again.” Lucy winked. Valkyrie gave a nod.

“I think so.” She agreed. _‘I never said all covens were bad… I was just wary._ ’ Her dragon argued.

‘ _I know. I know._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I hope I haven't offended anyone in the wicca/pagan circles. I'm just trying to add to the witch lore of Winx because they never expand on it.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: October, Friday the 13th

  1. October, Friday the 13th



It could never be said that Valkyrie didn’t take a little pleasure in her birthday (especially when it fell on the day of the week she was originally born). The bit of ‘superstition’ around ‘Friday the 13th’ was incredible, and when in October, the month of Samhain? Well that was just downright unlucky… For most.

Classes cancelled for the day, the teachers wanting the girls to go and ‘wreak a little havoc’ on such a ‘wonderfully horrid day’. Of course, this meant that her newly formed coven wanted to take her out for her birthday, which meant a trip to the Headmistress’ office for permission.

“We’ll cause a little chaos, grab a bite to eat, maybe get loud. It’ll be all in good fun, Ms. G.” Crystal grinned, wrapping an arm around Valkyrie. “I mean, our girl’s 17 now.”

Lucy placed her arm around Valkyrie too. “And as her covenmates, it’s our job to make sure she doesn’t become all work and no play.”

The door opened, Zarathustra snorting as she walked in. “Good luck with that. Ediltrude and I have been trying for years to get Griffin to lighten up some… She’s still Type-A enough she’ll end up stroking out.”

Griffin shook her head, giving a look to her friend and fellow teacher. “You do realize I can have you removed?” Zarathustra cackled.

“Then who would teach potions? You? Remember how well that went last time? Because I do. We had to evacuate and conjure some water spirits.” Zarathustra taunted. Griffin crossed her arms.

“Funny. I seem to recall a time you blasted yourself into a coma trying to follow through an experimental potion.” Griffin snarked back. Valkyrie gave a fake cough.

“As much as I enjoy a witch-off between the two of you, are you going to let me be kidnapped by Lucy and Crystal or are they going to have me locked in my room watching movies and eating junk?” Valkyrie teased.

“I suppo-” A tap at the window drew their attention, Zarathustra opening it up as little Livvy flew in on an envelope. “Livvy? I don’t recall sending for you….”

The pixie of messages gave a smile. “I was sent here…” she set her riding envelope down, pulling out another envelope from within. Addressed to Valkyrie. “This was at the message tree this morning…” She gave a wave to Valkyrie. “Happy Birthday, Valkyrie.” She handed the envelope to her.

Valkyrie paused. “You don’t know who sent this?” She asked, looking at the handwriting. It was fancy, calligraphy if she had to guess.

“No… I don’t…” Livvy frowned. “Is something wrong? I didn’t sense the message having anything horrible in it… No shriekers anyway…”

Griffin carefully took the message, a look of fear passing over her face. Zarathustra noticed, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Does… He know she goes here?”

“Apparently so…” Griffin’s voice sounded far away, and Valkyrie could sense the tension, the fear. The anger and sadness.

“Is that from _him_?” She asked, extending her hand to get the letter back.

Griffin gave a slow nod. “I’d know that handwriting anywhere…” She looked to Livvy. “Did you check it for curses or hexes?” The pixie bit her lip.

“I think I forgot… Oh my goodness… Valkyrie… What if its… Oh Jolly told me about your dad and I totally spaced and now I could be a danger.” The little pixie began to freak out. Crystal walked over, carefully extending her hand to Livvy.

“Livvy… It’s not your fault. You’re the pixie of messages, you’re just doing what you do. No one can fault you for doing your job.” Crystal tried to calm the blonde down, smiling as she was allowed to stroke her hair.

Livvy sniffled. “I hope you’re right…” She looked to Griffin and Zarathustra. “Do… You two sense anything wrong with it?”

The older witches waved their hands over the letter, a sigh of relief as nothing happened. “We could have the letter read itself, like we learned in Eldoran’s class… Might be safer that way?” Lucy offered. “Just in case it’s booby-trapped with an undetectable spell?”

“And this is why I love you, Lucy.” Valkyrie nudged her friend. She clasped hands with Crystal and Lucy, the three of them chanting as the letter opened up, beginning to read itself aloud.

‘ _Though I wasn’t there seventeen years ago to see you enter the world, I do wish to be there for you._

_I want to guide you and help mold you into being the powerful witch I know you can be. The one from Lysslis’ prophecy. The one who remakes the magical dimension._

_Of course, that can only happen with proper guidance. And I’m sure you don’t even know half of what you’re capable of._

_I want to meet with you, alone. At oceanic ruins where we ‘bonded’, before Princess Layla so rudely interrupted. And as an incentive to be sure you arrive, I give you a question:_

_How long can a nature fairy survive without sunlight?_

_-your loving father_

“Loving father? If he’s a loving father, then I’m a fairy.” Valkyrie seethed, pausing when she realized the last line. “Flora… Morgan…” She swore softly, going toward the door.

“Wait! Valkyrie! It could be a set up!” Griffin kept the doors shut, magically holding them. Valkyrie felt her pulse racing.

“I know it is! But… I can’t sit around and wait. If he has Flora or Morgan, they will die. Sunlight is crucial to them. Granted, Morgan’ll last longer because of her dark magic roots, but Flora won’t last three hours. I’m not going to have her blood on my hands.”

“Then let us go with you.” Crystal walked over. “I mean, we’re your sisters now.”

Lucy gave a smile. “Yeah, one for all and all for one.” Valkyrie shook her head.

“No… I can’t risk you guys either.” She looked to Griffin. “Go ahead and set up my Detention Dimension hours, I’m not backing down on this.” She closed her eyes, teleporting out of the room and rushing down the halls toward the tunnels.

She would get to Andros, and she would save the fairy, whichever one he took.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie wrestled with her dragon inwardly. She wanted Valtor gone, sure, but she wanted to keep his prisoner safe more. ‘ _IF you would just let me-’_

 _‘No. We do this my way this time._ ’ She kept her head held high, her body straight, her hands to her sides as she landed. “Show yourself!” She commanded, looking around the familiar ruins. The ones he’d blinded Layla at just over two months ago.

Valtor stepped away from the arches he’d been leaning against, a dark orb following him. “If it isn’t the birthday girl. I’m so glad you came to our little party.” He grinned, waving one of his hands.

The dark around the orb disappeared, revealing the fairy on the inside. Flora, dressed in her sundress, a little gift box at her side. She was unconscious, drained…

She couldn’t stop herself from growling, her body heating up, embers coming off each step she took toward him, stopping just a few feet away. “She’s got nothing to do with this. Let. Her. Go.” Valkyrie seethed, feeling her dragon’s heat coiling around her.

“Relax, baby girl… All I wanted to do was have a nice chat with my daughter… Get to know her. Is that so wrong?” Valtor asked, tilting his head. “After all, I only got to see you once. It was just a glimpse, but your grandmother had you there at my trial… You were so little… But I could feel the power that radiated from you. Our dragon. Well… Yours now.” He chuckled.

Valkyrie’s fists tightened up, her half-bitten nails digging into her palms. “Let’s get one thing straight here, you’re not my father. You’re my sperm donor. End of discussion.” She snarled. “I am my _mother’s_ daughter. The closest thing I’ve got to a dad is my uncles. And that’s that.”

He shook his head, giving a long-suffering sigh. “I know you feel that way now, but I promise, I’m not the person you’re mother made me out to be.” He paused. “I loved her, you know? I wanted to give her all the realms… And she left me.”

“Finding out your boyfriend has delusions of grandeur and willing to commit genocide for said delusions will do that to you.” Valkyrie snarked, the flames licking at her skin. Valtor laughed, pushing back a loose strand of blonde hair.

“Damn you’re really like her. Defiant. Passionate. And full of that righteous fury.” He took a step closer. “Tell me, how is she these days?”

“She’s doing better than you are about to be.” Valkyrie opened her palms, her dragon seizing the moment and uncoiling from inside of her, lunging out at him.

Valtor did his best to dodge, but one of the blasts managed to force him into the water. She took a breath, letting her dragon coil around her as a shield.

She walked toward the orb Flora was in, making her dragon leave her and coil around it, squeezing the orb tighter and tighter until it popped, the flames easing Flora down onto the ground. _‘Something’s not right here… She’s… She’s darker in aura._ ’ Her dragon warned.

Valkyrie ignored him, just feeling relief wash over her. She was about to reach out for Flora when a blast got her from behind, forcing her into one of the pillars. “She tried to drown me on Andros too… Our first mission together and she tried to kill me. That’s how I knew she was the one. No other witch dared to fight me like that.” He cackled.

Valkyrie groaned, moving herself from the pillar. “Too bad she didn’t finish you off.” She snarled, her inner flames licking up again.

“I don’t understand why you want to fight with me. I just want to help you.” Valtor took a few steps toward her, hands extended. “All I want is to make you who you’re meant to be.”

She felt her blood boil at the comment, her dragon projecting itself out of her, wrapping around the ruins. “You want to see the witch Lysslis predicted? Be careful what you wish for.” She seethed. The dragon put his clawed hand on the ground between Valkyrie and Valtor, three soldiers from the Army of Darkness took form. “Get the traitor of Obsidian!” She commanded, watching as the soldiers lunged for Valtor.

The wizard gave a surprised look, managing to overpower the rot monsters. “Amazing… You can already summon them…” He spoke, awe-struck almost.

Valkyrie growled, her dragon smashed his clawed hand back down, more rot monsters appearing and fighting with Valtor. “You know… As fun as it’s been… It’s time to take my leave.” Valtor overpowered the new wave of rot monsters and started to fly off.

Valkyrie reached her hand forward, her dragon’s claws grabbing Valtor, forcing him down to her. “Where the hell do you think you’re going? Scared?” She taunted, squeezing the wizard.

He struggled against the projection’s grip, but his look of shock turned into one of amusement. “Oh my dear, you don’t scare me… But I do believe, you’ve scared her.” He gestured behind Valkyrie, making the witch look.

Flora had regained consciousness and was gripping tightly to the box she’d had. “Valkyrie? What…” She had a look of fear on her face, those eyes that made Valkyrie’s heart melt were now breaking it with the look she had.

Her grip and concentration was ruined, her dragon disappearing back inside of her as Valtor left. “Flora… I….” Her voice was back to normal, albeit shaky… “I’m sorry… I… I… You never should’ve had to see that.” She felt herself break as she opened two portals, one for Flora, and one for herself as she ran off, over taken with shame and guilt…


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Day of the Rose

  1. Day of the Rose



Griffin was shaking her head as she came down to their kitchen, seeing the mess Valkyrie had made. The younger witch gave a sheepish smile. “What are you doing up? You’re supposed to be resting… Ediltrude and Zarathustra mentioned you’ve been working nonstop while at the school and… I was planning to let you rest…”

“I could smell burning food, Valkyrie. And…” She looked at the kitchen, giving a long-suffering sigh. “I thought we agreed you weren’t allowed to cook unsupervised… Do you remember the frozen pizza incident? Because I do.” Valkyrie flushed a bit, giving a nervous laugh.

“Look, if I’m going to be a lousy girlfriend, I might as well be a good daughter. So I tried to make breakfast in bed… For my overworked and over anxious mother… And it backfired… because despite having fire power, I can’t cook.” Valkyrie gestured to a bowl of cereal. “So I scrapped that idea after the eggs tried to burn me alive and went with cereal and fruit because I love you and I was determined to follow through on this disaster.”

Griffin waved her hand, the mess cleaning itself up. “How about we head to Jinxes’ for brunch instead? I have a feeling that would be less… Messy.” She paused. “Lousy girlf-? Have you still not spoken to Flora?”

It’d been over two weeks since the fight on Andros, and even though the fairy has attempted to reach out to Valkyrie, she already knew what was going to be said. “Mom… You didn’t see her there… I… I snapped. I let Valtor goad me and I ended up scaring Flora… She wouldn’t even look me in the eyes, Momma.” (Momma, not mom or the teasing Mother or Mother Dearest.)

The witch wiped at her face, trying to fight the tears threatening to come out. “I… I summoned a portion of the Army of Darkness… I made a physical projection of my dragon… I…” She felt herself shaking as her mother pulled her close.

“Shhh… It’s okay, Valkyrie… It’s okay… You did what you had to do… It’s okay.” Griffin tried to soothe her, rubbing her daughter’s back and holding her close. The older witch could feel her heart break for her daughter, knowing just how deeply the young witch felt for the fairy.

“What if it’s not? What if she wants to end things? What if I scared her too badly…? I never wanted to scare her, Momma…” Valkyrie let herself go, letting the tears fall, despite the smudges to her glasses. “I never wanted her to be afraid of me…”

“Valkyrie…. I don’t think you could ever really scare Flora. You may have startled her, or she was disoriented from being in the orb, but I doubt you actually scared her…” Griffin kissed the top of her daughter’s head.

“I know I’m the last person who should give relationship advice… The very last person who should…. But I have seen how that fairy looks at you… She’s never been scared of you, and I highly doubt she wants to end things.” She ruffled Valkyrie’s hair. “Look… Go get cleaned up, we’ll go to Jinxes’ and then you can call her.”

Valkyrie bit her lip. “But… What if she does end things…?”

“Then it ends. And that’s okay.” She placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Sometimes the best of hellos start with a goodbye.” She winced a bit. “That… That was far too… Pixie-esque… I have been hanging around Griselda and Faragonda far too long…”

Valkyrie gave a bit of a laugh, shaking her head and wiping at her eyes. “I’m sooo telling Aunt Faragonda you used one of her sayings.”

“And you’ll find yourself working with the Dungeon Monsters.” Her mother half-threatened, giving her best faux glare. Valkyrie smirked.

“I’ve made friends with them. That’s fine.” She teased. Griffin shook her head.

“A monster… I’ve raised a monster.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jinxes’ wasn’t packed like it normally was, though with it being the Day of the Rose, most attempted to cook for their parents at home… (Though there were always a few like Valkyrie who did their best, but it wasn’t edible…)

“So tell me again how you managed to talk your dragon into letting you make a coven…? Because I’m still amazed you managed to talk him into it.” Griffin playfully jabbed a fry in Valkyrie’s direction.

The younger witch chuckled. “Well it was after classes had broken up for the day and I started thinking about the mark on the mermonsters… So I started looking up ways to prevent those sorts of spells from effecting my friends… And the only thing that popped up was coven magic…” Valkyrie took a sip from her milkshake. “So I started to meditate so I could talk to him and… We came to an agreement.”

“An agreement?” Griffin shook her head. “What sort of agreement?”

“No one would control the others. It was a free-for-all arrangement. So far, he’s not complained.” Valkyrie shrugged. “I just hope it keeps them from getting spelled.”

“Let’s hope so.” Griffin paused. “Valkyrie… Are you expecting company?” Valkyrie frowned, turning to see where her mother was looking.

Flora was outside of Jinxes’ giving a shy wave. “What… Is she doing here? I…” She bit her lip. “Mom?”

“Go…” Griffin gave a wink. “I’ll never stand in the way of love.” She teased, nudging her daughter on.

Valkyrie gave her best ‘why are you my mother’ look before heading outside the restaurant. “You know… It’s kind of dangerous to walk alone these days…” Valkyrie started, trying to keep the real conversation at bay for the moment.

Flora gave a bit of smile, though Valkyrie could tell from the lines under her eyes she’d not been sleeping well. A pang of guilt hit, the thought of Flora being unable to sleep because of her almost unbearable. “Don’t worry… I’ve gotten pretty good at defending myself. Griselda’s been pitting us up against the Enchanix fairies for extra practice…”

“That’s one way to go with training… Ediltrude and Tanae have had us learning how to do combat with a familiar. I never knew just how protective Cheshire could be…” Valkyrie sighed. “But… I don’t think that’s why you’re here… Is it?”

Flora shook her head. “We…. We never got to talk… About what happened…” She wrapped her arms around herself. “Could we head somewhere more private? Please?” Valkyrie felt the knots start up.

This was going to be bad. This was goodbye… She just knew it had to be goodbye. “Come on… To Dread Forest?” Valkyrie asked, trying to keep that lump in her throat down.

“Your mother won’t mind… Will she?”

“I don’t think so… Just as long as I’m with her before dinner… We head out to Nana’s for dinner…” Valkyrie reminded the fairy. Flora gave a smile.

“Right… Right.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

They walked in awkward silence down to Dread Forest, far enough away from the town that no one would know about the breakup.

When they stopped, Flora grabbed Valkyrie by the arm and pulled her close, her grip almost too-tight and suffocating as she held to the witch. Valkyrie’s brain seemed to fry, unsure about the situation until she needed air. “Flora… Too tight…”

Flora let her go, tears forming around those beautiful jade eyes. “I should hit you for standing me up! And then not answering my calls? I was so worried about you!” She wrapped her arms around herself, her grip still tight, shaking. “What happened?!”

Valkyrie paused. “Wait… You’re made because I didn’t call you back? Because I left you a portal to head back to Magix?” She tried to rattle her brain around. “You… Flora you were scared of me, I didn’t want to scare you more!”

The fairy paused, wiping her tears away. “What? What are you talking about?” Valkyrie felt her confusion welling up more. ‘ _Did he trick us?_ ’ Her dragon snarled, the anger bubbling back up.

“I’m talking about my birthday.”

“So am I. Lucy and Crystal were supposed to hang out with you that morning and then I was going to take you out that evening… To ShadowHaunt. I had everything set up and… You never came. And then you didn’t answer my calls and then I found out from Crystal and Lucy that you had a showdown with Valtor and… I was scared _for_ you, Valkyrie… You weren’t answering me…” The fairy shook. “I thought maybe he’d hurt you…”

Valkyrie felt herself growl, her mouth contorting into a scowl. “That bastard tricked me. I thought…. I thought he’d taken you and he… He was using you for a bargaining chip on Andros… I fought with him, I thought I’d broken you out… you were unconscious… And… He said something about being my loving father or some other Minotaur shit… and… I snapped.”

“I summoned a small battalion from the Army of Darkness, I lost control for a minute. And… Then I saw you looking at me with fear in your eyes… And… He got away… And I… Left. I felt so bad for scaring you.” She felt hot tears falling from her face, anger rising at Valtor. “Are you saying… I didn’t scare you?”

Flora walked over to Valkyrie, wiping at the witch’s tears. “No… I was never on Andros…” She put her hands on Valkyrie’s face, cupping her. “And I’d never be scared of you. I know that with your power and temper, you can come off as terrifying, but I _know_ you’d never hurt anyone unless it was justified, that’s the person you are.” She kissed Valkyrie, slow and steady, hands dropping to her waist.

Valkyrie pulled away for a moment, trying not to laugh. “I’m so stupid. I should have known… It… It had to be one of those dropouts posing as you… Oh my…” She shook her head, turning away.

“Valkyrie… It’s okay.” Flora walked over, taking the witch’s hand in hers. “We’ve all been duped by a shapeshifting spell before… There’s no shame in it.” She squeezed Valkyrie’s hand. “And there’s no shame in trying to avoid someone you thought you scared… I’m just glad we were able to set things straight.”

The witch pulled her into a hug, laying her head against Flora’s chest. “I love you… So much…”

“I love you too…” She smiled when she felt Flora kiss the top of her head. “Now… I have to head back to Linphea, and you should be headed back home.” Valkyrie gave a nod.

“I’ll walk you to the station…”

“I thought you would.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Griffin and Salvador both shared a glare. “I could kill him… Messing with you like that.” Salvador snarled.

“Who does that anyway? I mean… Was he trying to break you up? He does realize that Flora is basically your snap to reality… right?” Morgan asked, crossing her arms. Palladium sighed.

“Perhaps that’s what he wants… To make Valkyrie snap….? Though I’m not sure why he’d want that, considering he’s number one on her dragon’s list of things to end.” Palladium reminded the family.

“He wants her to be just as Lysslis predicted… Unfortunately for him, Flora is a more determined fairy than she gets credited for being. And she’s got her thorns sunk into Valkyrie.” Griffin hugged her daughter close.

“Or he’s still wanting to try and hook me up with Chimera…? Which…. No. Not in this lifetime.” Valkyrie shook her head, making a face. Theodora snorted.

“All I know is he needs to drop the delusion of you being _his_ child. You may have some of his blood in your veins, but you’re not his child…. It takes a lot more than ‘making’ a child to be a parent.” Theodora looked to her family. “And that’s why the Day of the Rose is so important. To honor those who were willing to step up and _be_ parents for the children, who were willing to do whatever it took for their children to grow up loved and happy.”

Morgan smiled, moving to sit in-between her dads on the couch, leaning against them both. “I love you guys.” Palladium grinned.

“We love you too, Morgan.” He flicked her pointed ear, making her squeal and playfully nudge him. Salvador laughed.

“Easy there. Don’t make me collateral damage.”

Valkyrie leaned against her mother, kissing her shoulder. “I love you, Mom.” Griffin squeezed her daughter.

“And I love you.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Attack on Cloud Tower

  1. Attack on Cloud Tower



Valkyrie couldn’t help but feel unsettled as she and her coven sat down for lunch. Not even Cheshire and Patches’ antics were helping her lighten up. “Okay… What’s wrong now?” Lucy asked.

“I just… I have this weird feeling… Something bad’s happened.” Valkyrie admitted, pushing her plate away. “It’s got me nauseous.” Cheshire hopped up, taking her burger. “Ches!” She sighed. “Fine… You eat it, heathen.” She half-chastised, smiling at her cat.

“You’re going to have to eat something… We’ve got that test today in Eldoran’s class and we don’t want you to pass out on us.” Crystal reminded her. Valkyrie groaned.

“Damn… That’s today? I forgot to study.” She swore. “I’m so fucked.” A chill burst into the air, and Valkyrie paused. “You feel that?”

“Yeah…” Lucy glowered. “And we all know only one person who can make the air get cold that fast.”

Crystal groaned, getting to her feet. “Here we go again.”

The doors burst open, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy walked in, smirking and posing. “Miss us ladies?” Icy teased.

“Get out of this school right now! Or I’ll get the headmistress!” Zarathustra growled out, her and the other teachers getting to their feet.

Valkyrie and Lucy stood with Crystal, waiting to see what happened.

“Oh, the headmistress? Yeah, she’s out for the year. Meet the new headmaster!” Darcy and Stormy moved away, Valtor stepping up.

Valkyrie growled, sending a blast of flames toward them. “You’re not welcome here!” She snarled.

“Oh, I beg to differ. Your friend Vera let me in.” He stepped aside, showing Vera, Shilly, Ververine, and Rubis. “Granted, they thought they were saving a deer from a pack of wolves.” The girls had white glassy eyes, obviously under a spell.

The teachers immediately began an assault on their intruders. But it wasn’t looking good for them, their power weakened without Griffin at the helm.

“We have to fight back.” Valkyrie jumped up onto her table. “Ladies! This is our school! And we’re not about to let a couple of dropouts and a convict take it over! Who’s with me?!” She yelled out.

The whole cafeteria cheered on, getting to their feet and jumping into the fray. Valkyrie and Crystal turned to their familiars, giving a knowing look. “What you are inside, you will become.” The cast, watching as they went from simple cats to a panther and lioness.

Valkyrie turned to Lucy and Crystal. “Can you two handle the three bears while I take on Goldilocks?” Valkyrie asked.

Lucy grinned. “We’ve got your back.”

“Just watch your step.” Crystal warned, giving a wink.

Valkyrie took to the air, levitating and taking Cheshire with her. She felt pride when her panther attacked and slashed through the crowd, knocking Valtor to the ground. “Good Kitty…” She praised, landing on the ground.

He laughed, getting to his feet and blasting Cheshire away. “Sorry, I’m more of a dog person.” Valtor admitted, turning to Valkyrie. “Why must we always fight? Can’t we just talk?”

“Where the hell is my mother?” She snarled, heat radiating from her body, flames blasting him back.

“She’s fine! For now!” He growled, blasting back at her. She hit one of the pillars of the cafeteria, giving a little groan. Footsteps came to her, hands grabbing her wrists. “Now, are you going to be a good girl, or are we going to have to have a little chat about respect?” Valtor asked, his hands digging into her skin.

‘ _Now._ ’ Her dragon growled. ‘ _We’re done playing._ ’ Valkyrie felt for her covenmates, sending them a telepathic message before she let herself be consumed.

Her inner fire grew, burning and heating up through her skin, forcing Valtor to let her go. “You’ve got to earn my respect, Father Dearest. And so far, all you’ve earned is my anger.” She snarled, her eyes reddening as her dragon took over.

The flames spilled from her veins, the dark aura surrounding her as she drew from the negative power of Cloud Tower, of Magix. “Dark Dragon’s Wrath!” She growled, her dragon forgoing the coiling motion and just lunging for Valtor, forcing him into the wall.

She turned to Icy next, the dragon making a lunge for her. “Not this time!” The older witch jumped out of the way, wincing a bit as Stormy ended up getting the brunt of the attack.

“Dammit Icy!” Stormy swore, trying to get back to her feet. Crystal knocked her back down with a ruby blast, Stormy’s feet turning to stone.

The dragon dissipated, but the anger and rage was still there, bubbling up under the surface. “Get. Out.” She seethed, watching as Valtor got back to his feet.

“Your power is impressive, I’ll give you that… But think of how much better it’ll be if you’d just let me train you.” Oh there he went with that shit again.

Valkyrie sensed out his veins, focusing on her flames. Valtor let out a growl, his skin reddening and steam coming from him. “I won’t tell you again.” She snarled. “I’ll boil you alive.”

“Back off!” A blast of ice sent Valkyrie back, giving her a chill and breaking her concentration. “The hell?” Valkyrie couldn’t help but smirk as Cheshire and Patches attacked Icy, still in their shifted forms. “Darcy!”

Darcy went to assist, her hypnotic powers usually effective over animals. (Unless Lucy was around with her swarms… Good times.)

Valkyrie turned her attention back to Valtor, about to start a fight with him again until a light came over her…

\------------------------------------------------------------

She growled, taking in the new surroundings. Gloomy Wood Forest. “What… Who sent us here?” Lucy asked, walking over. Well, at least Valkyrie wasn’t alone this time.

“I saw Professor Ediltrude casting… I thought she was aiming for the Trix coven and Valtor… Guess I was wrong.” Crystal sighed, petting lioness Patches. “At least we’re together this time…”

Valkyrie looked to panther Cheshire, giving him stroke. “I guess.” She looked toward Cloud Tower. “Of course… We could always go back. He can’t get away with this. The three of us, our familiars, and… I could summon the Army of Darkness and the monsters from ShadowHaunt. We can stop this.”

Crystal took Valkyrie’s hand. “I know you want to, and I do too. But we can’t. We’re already tired and summoning an army like that will completely drain you. We’d be a liability.”

“And we’d get caught. Which is something we definitely don’t want right now.” Lucy reminded her. Valkyrie growled, the fire still thrumming her veins, the _want_ to fight still there.

“Then what do we do?” She snarled. “Lay back? Pray everyone else is okay?”

“Hey!” Crystal grabbed her shoulders. “I get that you’re worried and that you’re pissed. We are too. But we’re weakened and need to rest.”

“And we should warn the other schools. If he came after Cloud Tower, it’s only a matter of time before he heads for the others.” Lucy pointed out.

“There. We have a plan. We go to Alfea. It’s the closest and a girl school. We’ll be fine.” Crystal tried to calm her friend.

Valkyrie swallowed. “Fine. We’ll go and warn Alfea. But we are going to get Cloud Tower back. I refuse to let him win.”

“This is just a setback. He won the battle, not the war.” Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder. “Now let’s get going… It’s gonna be a long walk.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheshire and Patches had shifted down to their normal forms, riding in the bags of their witches. They were close to Alfea now, just a few steps away…

“How are we going to get through the barrier?” Crystal asked.

“We ask nicely.” Valkyrie answered, getting to the gates. There were a few fairies on the quad… Hanging out and talking. One group seemed to be studying…

No familiar faces though… until… “Morgan! Morgan! Let us in!” Valkyrie called to her cousin, waving her hand.

Morgan frowned, rushing over. “Come on in…” She let them walk in. “Why are you guys here…? And… Why do you all look so frazzled…?” Morgan tilted her head. “Did something happen?”

“We need to speak to Ms. Faragonda… Now. It’s urgent.” Valkyrie told her.

“Yeah… It’s about CT. And Valtor.” Lucy admitted. Morgan swore.

“She should be in her office… I’ll take you there.” She led the witches into the school, ignoring the looks they were given…

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“I wish there was more we could do… But in this case… The best I can offer until we feel the situation out is one of the empty dorms for you girls to use.” Faragonda looked the witches over.

Valkyrie could sense she was being genuine, that she was worried for the other witches… But there had to be something more… “He’s taken control of the students, Ms. Faragonda… and he’s got my mom. We have to do something.”

“And we will… But right now, you three need to rest. You’ve been through quite the ordeal already.”

Lucy and Crystal bowed their heads. “Thank you, Ms. Faragonda.”

“Thanks, Ms. F…” Crystal paused. “Where will we be staying?”

“I’ll get that set up… And I’ll alert the teachers to what’s going on… We need everyone to be on alert.” Faragonda told them.

“We need more than an alert system… He completely mind controlled our friends into letting him inside.” Lucy warned.

“Lucy, if there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that things are never what they seem. He may appear to have the upper-hand right now, but I assure you, once your teachers regroup, he’ll not stand a chance.” Faragonda promised, looking to Valkyrie.

“As for you, young lady, I better not catch you sneaking off to storm Cloud Tower… Again. I know you want to, and I know you want to protect your mother and your friends, but he’s too dangerous to take on alone.” Faragonda warned her.

“I won’t be alone. I could summon the Army of Darkness…” She argued. Faragonda shook her head.

“Valkyrie… You and your coven were sent here for a reason. Going back now, tired and weak and full of anger, will not help anyone.” Faragonda stood. “Now… Ms. Griselda will take you to your rooms.” She gestured for the door.

Griselda gave a weak smile and gestured for the girls to follow her. “Don’t worry, ladies, you’ll be settled in soon enough…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Setting up in the rooms were easy, considering they didn’t have anything but what was in their backpacks (and a few items still in their pocket dimensions that they hadn’t unpacked from the Day of the Rose).

They were in their common room, trying to regroup when a knock came to the door. “Door’s open.” Lucy spoke.

Eight familiar faces came in (nine if you included Bloom’s rabbit). “We just came by to see if it… Was true… How are you girls holding up?” Bloom asked, stepping inside.

Flora rushed over to Valkyrie, taking her hand. “Are you okay, Sweetie? Did they hurt you?” She asked.

“Mostly just my pride.” Valkyrie tried to joke it off, not wanting her anger to spill out again. “I’m more worried about those left at Cloud Tower.”

“Yeah… Dude’s got a nasty habit of branding people and turning them into zombies… Like he did to Rubis and Shilly.” Lucy shook her head, crossing her arms. “It was so… Awful having to fight with them.”

“And with Ververine and Vera… That’s a killer combination right there.” Crystal reminded, holding Patches in her arms. “We tried to fight back… All of us… But…”

“But Ediltrude teleported us away… And I almost had him.” Valkyrie growled, calming down a bit when Flora squeezed her hand.

“Yeah… Val here had him boiling until Icy interrupted.” Crystal sighed. “I hate that I couldn’t stop her in time.”

“We all have our off days.” Musa smiled. “And at least you’re all here, safe and sound.”

“That’s right, you could have been mesmerized yourselves.” Tecna reminded them. “And then we’d really be in trouble.”

Lucy gave a smirk. “You can’t use a branding spell on someone in a coven.” Lucy pointed out, showing her arm. The symbol glowed a bit, letting the fairies see it.

Mirta grinned, hugging Lucy close. “That’s good to know. Wait… That means the teachers are safe too… They’re all in a coven with Griffin.”

Valkyrie paused at her mother’s name. “Assuming she’s…” She shook her head, erasing the thought. “She’s alive. He knows better than to hurt her, not if he wants me to ‘help’ him.” Valkyrie reminded herself.

“We’ll get Cloud Tower back. It’s just a matter of time. I mean, look how well we did freshman year.” Stella told them, giving her signature smile.

“And the teachers at Cloud Tower seemed pretty powerful to me… They’ll find a way to stop him.” Layla bent down to pet Cheshire. “They’re going to be okay.”

“They’d better be. For his sake.” Crystal threatened. “I’m to the point where I’m willing to let Valkyrie just summon the army and be done with it.”

Valkyrie smirked. “I like the way you think.” She winced as Flora nudged her. “Hey…”

“You need to rest first. Summoning an army like that, it’d take too much power.” Flora reminded her.

“And we don’t need you passing out on us.” Morgan warned. “We kind of need you.” A loud clap of thunder made the girls jump. “What the… Was it supposed to rain today?”

“That’s not normal rain.” Crystal pointed out, looking through the window. “That bastard.” She swore.

Valkyrie and the other girls moved to see, the witches glowering at the scene.

Their friends were all mesmerized and firing at the barrier around Alfea, breaking it down. “Girls… I think we’ve got a fight on our hands.” Bloom spoke.

“Guess it’s time for a little Alfea welcome!” Mirta grinned.

“And an Alfea ass kicking!” Stella cheered. Valkyrie glowered, looking to Lucy and Crystal.

“Let’s go free our friends.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls had split up: Lucy and Crystal joined the Enchantix fairies in the fight to hold the spelled witches back while the others were helping Palladium form a new barrier.

And Valkyrie… Well it was her lucky day. She noticed Valtor on the terrace and created a projection of her dragon, sending it flying toward him and knocking him back.

It gave her enough time to fly up there, joining Ms. Faragonda. “Nice shot.”

“Thanks. I learned from the best.” Valkyrie winked, taking her stance as Valtor got back to his feet.

“I should’ve known you were sent here. It’s where your mother and uncle ran off too when they left the Coven. A safe haven.” His voice mocked. Valkyrie growled.

“It is a safe haven, just not for creeps like you.” She sent a fiery blast his way, nearly knocking him off the edge of the terrace. Faragonda sent a blast of her own, keeping light on her feet when Valtor retaliated with a blast.

“As much as I enjoy sparring with you, Valkyrie, the adults were talking!” He growled, an orb surrounding him and Faragonda as they took off.

Valkyrie glared, taking to the air to follow. “Valkyrie, you’re needed at the south gate!” Griselda called.

The witch paused, giving a look to the direction of Cloud Tower before flying toward the south gate, heat already radiating from her to keep the blasts from touching her…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was assembled into the library, Griselda and Barbatea at the front. “I’m pleased with how everyone fought back the witches today, you all did incredibly well.” Griselda commended them, gesturing to Musa who now had an Enchantix. “And Ms. Musa Kai managed to earn her Enchantix today by saving her cousin, Princess Galatea… And the books of Alfea.”

Musa gave a nervous laugh and wave. “Just… Doing what I’m supposed to…”

The new look suited her. Her long black hair was even a little longer, still in pigtails, and with a few purple highlights. A gold tiara rested on her head. Her top was a magenta and pale pink tube top with ribbons that hung down with a braided strap around it. She had a puffy skirt, also in pink and magenta, with yellow and blue sandals coiling up her legs. The necklace around her neck resembled a paper lantern, and her wings… Her wings were yellow with purple edges, shaped into thinner butterfly wings.

The girls of Alfea cheered and even Valkyrie and her witches had to clap. They did okay… They managed to hold Valtor off anyway.

“Unfortunately, we can’t celebrate yet… Ms. Faragonda is still missing.” Griselda sighed, looking to the group. “We’re going to break into teams and try to look for her.”

“Can the witches work with us? I mean… Since we’re all good friends and all?” Bloom asked, giving a slight smile.

“We’ll work with the Winx, we don’t mind.” Crystal told her.

“We just want to help your headmistress, since you won’t condone us going to help ours.” Valkyrie told Ms. Griselda. (So she was feeling passive-aggressive… But she was worried for her mother… Deeply worried.)

“Just be safe out there.” Griselda gave a look to Valkyrie. “And try to keep your tempers in check.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Missing in Action

  1. Missing in Action



The girls started out their search in Gloomy Wood Forest, Lockette leading the way as far as she could. “There’s so much dark magic in the air… My power aren’t working…” She whined.

“Don’t worry, we’re going to find her. One way or another.” Chatta vowed. Valkyrie hummed, looking around at the destruction in Gloomy Wood. Trees bent and fallen over, holes in rocks, and holes in the ground.

“It was a major battle… Faragonda must have really thrown him around.” Crystal whistled, looking the place over. “I can feel her magic.”

“And I can feel the dark magic Valtor was throwing around. Now that’s kinda scary.” Lucy admitted.

“What’s scary is that we don’t know what happened to her. And if we can’t find her… Well, we’ve got to find her.” Stella crossed her arms. “We’ve gotta…”

“And we will… Digit, come help me scan the area for clues.” Tecna asked, letting her magic flow.

“Will do. Let’s hope we pick up something.” Digit combined her powers with Tecna, the duo frowning as the ping stopped.

“Okay… So that was a bust.” Tecna sighed, looking to the others. “Anyone else?”

“Lucy, why don’t you ask some of your bug friends? Maybe they saw something?” Mirta asked. Lucy grinned.

“Great idea.” The witch knelt to the ground, listening to the ants and a nearby dragon fly. “They heard the battle, but they weren’t able to really get a good look… Not without getting smushed anyway.” Lucy sighed. “Sorry, girls.”

“That’s okay, Lucy. You did your best.” Amore grinned. “Ohhh… Flora, Morgan… you two could ask the trees… Couldn’t you?”

“We can try.” Flora extended a hand to Morgan, both girls putting their power into it.

“The trees saw the battle and said it was pretty intense… But they ended up looking away…” Morgan started.

“They said Faragonda survived, but they have no idea what happened to her…” Flora gestured to the east. “And they said Valtor went that way.”

Valkyrie glared. “To Cloud Tower.”

“Valkyrie. Remember what Griselda said… You don’t need to go looking for trouble.” Layla reminded her.

“Yeah… Let us handle it.” Musa smiled. “You three can help the pixies look for Ms. F.”

“But what about the traps of Cloud Tower? You need someone to help you navigate it.” Valkyrie asked, determined to go.

“Crystal, Morgan, do you two think you can guide us around Cloud Tower?” Bloom asked. Morgan gave a smile.

“Of course. I know I could help with the Dungeon Monsters.” Morgan agreed.

“And I could help navigate CT in general. I’ve been slipping in and out for two years now to see Kota.” Crystal winked, turning to Valkyrie and Lucy. “And if I can, I’ll slip into our rooms and grab some of our stuff. That way we don’t have to borrow from the fairies.” She turned to Stella. “No offense.”

“None taken. I don’t think I have anything your sizes anyway…” Stella joked.

Mirta walked over to the group. “Just be careful.”

“And watch your backs.” Lucy warned. Valkyrie felt her fists tighten until Flora walked over, taking her hands.

“Valkyrie… We’re going to be okay.” She kissed her softly. “I’ll even try to make a check in the dungeons…”

“And we’ll free whoever we can.” Tecna vowed. Valkyrie swallowed.

“Just… Be safe…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie frowned, pausing in her tracks. “Do you guys hear that?” She asked. The pixies stopped flying, Chatta and Jolly immediately starting to shake.

“That sounds like felinors… And they eat pixies.” Jolly shook.

“And that’s exactly what we are.” Chatta fretted. Tune shook her head.

“I just wish they could have picked a better time to try and eat us. We’re trying to something important right now.” Tune glared.

“Not right now, Tune… They sound angry.” Cherie flew over to Mirta. “You’re going to protect us, right?” She asked. Mirta smiled.

“Of course we are. Right girls?” She looked to Lucy and Valkyrie.

“It’s what we’re here for.” Lucy grinned, taking Mirta’s hand.

“That and finding Faragonda, but I guess a little fight never hurt.” Valkyrie commented, stepping in front of Digit and Lockette as the creatures got into their sights.

Large, saber-toothed beasts snarled at them. Mirta and Lucy stepped beside Valkyrie, powering up. ‘ _They could be useful._ ’ Her dragon warned.

“Wait! Don’t fire. Let me reason with them.” Valkyrie started walking forward.

“Valkyrie you can’t reason with felinors! They’re wild and major monsters!” Digit tried to argue with her.

“She’s top of the monster taming class, she’s got this.” Lucy tried to calm the pixies down as the creatures got closer.

Valkyrie stood her ground, letting her aura emanate from her and wash over the creatures. “Heed my words, creatures of Gloomy Wood… We are not your enemies, and we are not your prey. We do need your help though. To show us the way.” Valkyrie cast.

The pixies gawked as the fierce beasts became like kittens, rubbing up against Valkyrie and wanting to be petted. “Oh they look so cute when they’re not snarling!” Chatta laughed, flying over to pet one of the creatures.

The other pixies joined Chatta, cooing and marveling at how soft the fur of the felinors were. Mirta laughed, teasing Cherie. “I thought you said you wanted protection.”

“Well, I think they’re friendly now.” Cherie laughed as one of them licked her. Valkyrie sighed.

“I hate to spoil this moment, but felinors, we do need your help. Can you lead us to Ms. Faragonda?” She asked. The creatures seemed to share a look, one of sorrow. “Thanks anyway, guys… Please, return to your habitats… Sleep it off.” Valkyrie commanded, watching as them ran off.

“So… I take it they didn’t know what happened either?” Lucy asked. Valkyrie shook her head.

“No. They didn’t even realize a fight had been going on, they’d been at the other end of Gloomy Wood for migration.” Valkyrie growled, hitting her fist against one of the boulders. “I should have followed her!”

Mirta walked over, placing a hand on Valkyrie’s shoulder. “Hey, you did your best. You tried to save Cloud Tower and Alfea, two schools in one day is hard work. It’s not your fault.”

“That’s right, Valtor and the Trix are the only ones to blame.” Lucy placed her hand over Mirta’s. “And we’re going to take them down. Together.”

“And that includes us.” Digit proclaimed.

“We faced Lord Darkar, we can face Valtor.” Chatta grinned. Lockette swallowed.

“Well… We can help you guys face Valtor anyway…” Lockette shook. “I… I’m scared of him, actually.” Valkyrie gave a little smile.

“No shame in that, Lockette. Most people are.” Valkyrie reminded her.

“And others seem to want to fight him on sight. That could be considered rude, Valkyrie, or at the least, unladylike. He is your father after all.” Tune put her hands on her hips. Cherie snorted.

“Oh come off it Tune, we all know Valtor is no father. And Valkyrie can’t help that she has a strong reaction to someone so horrible.” Cherie argued.

Mirta sighed. “Guys… Why don’t we start back on our search? We really don’t need to be fighting each other and Ms. F kinda needs us.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie and Lucy both shouted out, pain flooding between the two. “What’s going on?” Mirta asked, rushing over to the witches.

“It’s Crystal… She’s got to be in some intense pain for us to feel it too.” Lucy groaned, getting back to her feet.

“I knew we should have went too!” Valkyrie seethed, looking to her coven symbol. It was glowing, just like on Lucy’s arm. “We need to send her a power surge.”

“Let’s do this.” Lucy extended her hand to Valkyrie, her other hand touching her symbol. Valkyrie did the same, closing her eyes.

“Though our sister is not here, we feel her pain and know her fear, though she is far away, give her our power to clear her way.” They recited, feeling the dark energy flow from them.

Mirta and the pixies gave a low whistle. “That’s awesome. I’ve never seen a coven convergence like that before.”

“It’s more like a power share… But hey… Convergence works.” Valkyrie looked to Lockette. “Can you use your powers yet? Or are we not close enough?”

Lockette hummed. “I’ve got a read!” She started flying fast to the east, everyone else on her tail.

She bumped into an oak tree, groaning. “Who put that tree there…?” Valkyrie paused, studying it.

“That doesn’t look like any tree I’ve seen before…” Valkyrie commented.

“Because it’s not! Look!” Cherie squeaked. Everyone went to the back of the tree, gasps coming from the pixies, Mirta, and the witches.

“Ms. F…” Mirta whispered.

“He turned her into a tree… That’s… That’s seriously whacked.” Lucy shook her head. “Isn’t it…?”

“It is…” Valkyrie paused, placing her hand on the trunk. “There has to be a way to break the spell though… Maybe I could burn her out?”

“I wouldn’t try that. It looks like the tree grew around her… You try to burn her out and you’ll just up scorching her.” Digit told her, letting her scans go. “But… There may be a spell somewhere in the databases… But I’ll need Tecna to help…”

“I’ll send a flame message to Bloom… Maybe it’ll encourage them to get here sooner.” Valkyrie offered, sitting on the ground. She closed her eyes, letting her flame sense out Bloom. ‘ _Come to us… Come to us._ ’ She and her dragon both chanted, letting their flames reach out for Bloom’s….

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’ve heard of turning people to stone, but into a tree? That’s a new one.” Crystal crossed her arms. “Is there anything one of you nature fairies can do?” Crystal asked.

Morgan shook her head. “This spell is way too powerful… And it’s like… A conglomeration of other spells.”

“Not to mention, if we try anything, we could risk hurting her.” Flora wrapped her arms around herself. “I’m sorry, Ms. Faragonda…” Valkyrie went and wrapped her arms around Flora.

“We’re going to break his spell. One way or another.” Valkyrie vowed, looking to Stella, Layla, and Musa. “Why don’t you three try your fairy dust?”

Musa grinned. “No harm in trying, right girls?” The three Enchantix fairies took to the air, fairy dust falling around the Faragonda tree.

It glowed for a second, but nothing changed. “Damn… That’s got to be a strong spell.” Layla swore, stepping to the ground.

“Maybe we could get Wizgiz to work his magic?” Stella asked.

“There may be something in the library…” Bloom offered, giving a yawn. “Though… We may have to wait until tomorrow… I’m beat.”

“Same. We’ve had to fight felinors and send magic to someone.” Lucy teased, looking to Crystal. Crystal huffed.

“You two are just lucky I managed to grab some of our clothes from our dorms… Though it looked like someone had been through your desk, Val…” Valkyrie shook her head.

“I have a pretty good idea who…” She squeezed Flora a bit. “But I can’t think of that right now or I’ll end up flying to CT.”

“And that’s not a good idea right now… He has Professor Tanae’s monsters on his side.” Crystal told her.

“Not to mention the other witches.” Tecna told her. “But we will get Cloud Tower back.”

“After we save Ms. Faragonda.” Flora reminded them. “She’s our priority right now because we _know_ we have a better chance succeeding.”

“I just hope he doesn’t target Red Fountain next… I don’t know if the boys could handle an attack like that.” Stella sighed. “Especially if Sky and Brandon aren’t there…”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine Stella.” Musa tried to cheer her up. “Now, we should head back to campus before we get in trouble.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie sat in the common room’s balcony, watching the stars and mentally finding the constellations. She was dressed for bed in her navy blue pajama bottoms and oversized cat t-shirt, but she couldn’t sleep.

Her mind kept wandering to her mother and her friends at Cloud Tower, to stopping Valtor in his tracks… And to Faragonda, trapped inside of the oak tree.

“Do you mind if we sit out here with you?” Crystal asked, coming to the balcony, Lucy behind her. She had her red night dress on, hair braided back. “It’s nice and crisp out here.”

Lucy sat down by Valkyrie, wearing a green t-shirt and white pajama bottoms. “A perfect October night.

“Yeah… And it’s a little chilly. Good for when you’re feeling heated.” Valkyrie sighed, leaning against the railing. “Do you two think we’ll make it this year?” She asked. “I mean… Look what we’ve lost already, and it’s just the first semester.”

Lucy and Crystal both hit her shoulders, not hurting her but sending a clear message. “We’re not going to talk like that.” Crystal glared.

“That’s right. We can and we will beat the hell out of Valtor… Just not right now. Not while he’s expecting it.” Lucy shook her head. “I mean, think about it, his pride is going to be his downfall… He’ll get cocky and he’ll start making mistakes, just like the Trix do.”

Valkyrie gave a slight smile. “Mom did say he was a narcissist… If his ego gets big enough, and if he thinks all-powerful… He’ll start slipping.”

“And when he thinks he can ice-skate, we’ll put cracks in the ice.” Crystal winked, smirking. Lucy gave a chuckle.

“We’ll just sit back and watch him drown.” The green haired witch cackled. Valkyrie leaned into the other two girls.

“I knew I picked the two of you for a reason. You’re both just as twisted as I am.” She teased. Crystal snorted.

“More like we’re the only ones willing to put up with you.”

“And your dragon.” Lucy finished Crystal’s thought. Valkyrie put a hand over her heart, feigning shock.

“Bitches. Both of you.”


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Searching for the Cure

  1. Searching for the Cure



Despite everything that’d been going on, the fairies still had classes to attend, leaving the three witches free to roam the library in search of anything that could save Faragonda.

“Check this out… It’s like a relocation spell if you get stuck between dimensions… Think it’d work?” Lucy asked, showing the spell to Crystal and Valkyrie.

“I say mark it up… It could be useful… I mean, it’d be worth a shot, right?” Crystal shrugged. Valkyrie hummed.

“Keep looking, we may find a better spell.” She started looking through the catalogue. “Discorda, Concorda, are you two having any luck?” Valkyrie asked.

Discorda had left soon after Valtor took over Cloud Tower, deciding to stay with her sister at Alfea. And since both elder pixies were friends of Faragonda’s, they’d elected to assist in the spell search.

“I’m not finding anything yet… Though it doesn’t surprise me… This library doesn’t have any dark magic books… And dark magic tends to be what beats dark magic.” Discorda reminded. Concorda sighed, the psychic pixie pushing her glasses.

“Discorda you know better.” She chastised her sister before looking to Valkyrie. “So far, I haven’t found anything that involves hibernation magic or life force separation. I’m sorry.” Valkyrie groaned.

“There’s got to be something…” She growled. Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Relax. We’re going to figure this out.”

“And we’re going to save Ms. Faragonda and then she’s going to help us save Ms. Griffin and the others at CT.” Crystal walked over. “Just breathe.”

“Easier said than done.” Valkyrie deadpanned. ‘ _What you need isn’t a powerful spell… It’s a potion. The same sort of potion used to break a blood bond._ ’ Her dragon purred in her ear. Valkyrie paused, a smile forming. “That’s it.”

“What’s it?” Lucy asked.

“Did we miss something?” Crystal frowned. “Val?” The purple haired witch just smiled, bringing her phone out.

“I’ve got to call my uncle Sal… I promise this’ll make sense in a few minutes.” She promised, walking outside of the library doors.

The phone rang, once, twice, three times before a familiar voice picked up. “Val? Is everything okay? I mean… I know things aren’t okay… We’ve been in contact with Griselda… but… Are _you_ okay?” He asked. Valkyrie bit her lip.

“I’ve been better, honestly… But that’s not why I’m calling… Do you remember the potion and spell Mom used to break her blood bond?” She asked. “It’s… Important.”

“He hasn’t forced a bond with you, has he? Because you _can_ make him pay with it… A little cut here and a bit of a burn there…” Her uncle started. Valkyrie gave a chuckle.

“No. It’s not like that… It’s… It may be able to help out Ms. Faragonda.” Valkyrie explained. “Valtor cast this powerful spell on her and… She’s merged with an oak tree… And I had the idea that if Mom could break a blood bond, something nearly impossible to do, that whatever she did could reverse Valtor’s spell on Ms. F.”

Salvador paused, and Valkyrie could hear papers rustling. “All I really remember is that she used tears from the Black Willow. Though that’s something to ask Flora about… It’s something native to her realm.”

Valkyrie grinned. “Thank you, Uncle Salvador. You’re a literal life-saver.” She took a breath. “Love you.”

“Love you too. And I know you’re worried about your mother, but don’t be… She’s a strong witch and one who nearly killed him on three separate occasions… Fourth time’s the charm.” Salvador half-joked.

Valkyrie couldn’t help but laugh at the image. “You’re right. Thank you.” She hung up, taking a breath and walking back into the library. “So I know a way to save Ms. F. We just need to wait for the fairies to get out of class and figure out our next move.”

Lucy leaned back in one of the comfy chairs. “Sounds good to me.”

“Same. I’m swamped looking through all these books… Though I did find a few interesting ones… Like this one has a chapter on the healing power of sapphires. How cool is that?” Crystal grinned. Lucy and Valkyrie shared a look, confusion on their faces. “Right. I forget you’re both uncultured heathens.” Crystal snorted, heading back to her seat.

Valkyrie shook her head. “That’s a little far…”

“Says the girl who can’t tell the difference in an emerald and green diamond.” Crystal spat back. “They are _completely_ different things.”

Lucy groaned, draping her arm over her face. “I don’t want to hear this argument again… Can we just… Fast forward through it? Please?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“So we’re clear on the plan?” Bloom asked the others. Mirta gave a nod.

“You guys and Valkyrie are going to head over to Linphea to find the Sage and get the tears from the Black Willow. And Lucy, Morgan, Crystal, and I are going to start on dark magic defense classes with Griselda.” Mirta explained.

“And no one is going to be taking any unnecessary risks.” Crystal spoke, glaring over to Valkyrie. “Right, Val?”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, Mother Crystal, I’m going to be on my best behavior on my field trip.”

Lucy shook her head. “I’m just glad you’re getting out of here… Seeing you pace and jumping into the Magical Reality Chamber every time someone’s working in there… Starting to make me worry.”

Flora crossed her arms, giving Valkyrie a glare while tapping her foot. “You’ve been doing _what_ Valkyrie?” Valkyrie gave a sheepish smile.

“I’ve been practicing in case I finally get the clearance I need to storm Cloud Tower… Nothing major…”

“Hey, if she thinks she can handle it… And we could back her up as Enchantix fairies…” Stella offered.

“Stella… We’re trying not to get killed. He’s got the actual building under his control right now… We can’t fight that. Not even with our Enchantix and an army of rot monsters.” Musa reminded her. Stella sighed.

“I was just saying… And it’d get rid of our Valtor problem.”

“We’ll get rid of him, Stella… We’re just focusing on saving Ms. Faragonda first. We don’t want this spell to become permanent.” Bloom reasoned. She looked to Valkyrie. “But believe me, when the time comes, we’re going to turn him to ash.”

Valkyrie grinned. “Oh Red, you know exactly what to say to warm my heart.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Tears of the Black Willow

  1. Tears of the Black Willow



The portal opened up to Linphea, Flora already twirling around the field. “Oh it’s so good to be home!” Valkyrie chuckled.

“It’s just great to be somewhere he’s not.” Valkyrie smiled, watching as the others took in the sight of Linphea. (Even if this was more of a ‘backroad’ portion of the realm).

“This place is so beautiful Flora… Solaria’s royal gardener could really learn a thing or two here.” Stella rushed over to a group of yellow flowers, inhaling. “Oh so… So…” She gave a sneeze or two, making the rest of them laugh.

“Easy there, Stella… Pollen’s good for the plants, not us.” Musa teased. Layla gave a whistle.

“I’ve never seen trees so high up before.” Layla spoke, in awe.

“Neither have I… This is just… It’s so much, Flora.” Bloom complimented. Flora gave a giggle.

“I just love my home… It’s probably one of the most harmonious places to live in nature.” Flora raised her palms a bit, grinning as the flowers around them seemed to grow.

“I’m just concerned for the lack of service…” Tecna complained, looking to her phone. “I was supposed to alert Timmy when we got here…” Flora chuckled.

“Oh Sweetie, we’re further out from the cities of Linphea… Service won’t work out here… There’s no technology.” Flora explained. Tecna gasped, her hand clutching near her heart.

“No… Technology… And you live like this?” She asked. Flora laughed.

“We have tech… Just not out here… It’s…. Like a nature preserve… If you will.” Flora paused for a moment, listening closely.

“Flora! I thought that was you!” A familiar voice called. “And you brought Val!” Valkyrie grinned, watching as little Miele ran to join them. She hugged Flora first, then went to pull Valkyrie in for one.

Flora giggled a bit, gesturing to her sister. “Girls… I know I’ve shown you pictures… But this is my little sister, Miele… Miele, meet my friends, the Winx. And of course you know Valkyrie.” Flora winked.

Miele grinned, waving toward the other fairies. “Hi everyone…” The girls all smiled, giving their greetings to Miele. “Oh… Flora… Mom and Dad got you clearance from the Sage of Linphea… You’re all allowed to head for the City of Trees to meet with her about the Black Willow.” Miele explained.

“That’s wonderful… Did you get our ride too?” She asked. Miele grinned.

“Sure did. It’s just over there.” She gestured toward the clearing, a large leaf setting out. Valkyrie frowned.

“We’re not leaf surfing are we? Because I did _not_ bring my protective gear… And after that nasty fall I took over summer, I’m not surfing without it.” Valkyrie waved her hands. Flora laughed.

“It’s an Yvetlel Leaf. They’re used like cars… And sort of like leaf boards… They ride the winds all the way up to the top of the City of Trees and to the Sage’s home.” Flora explained. Stella swallowed.

“Great… Did I mention I hate heights? Because I hate heights… and that thing doesn’t look safe.” Stella argued.

“Come on Stell. We won’t let you fall.” Layla promised, wrapping an arm around Stella and leading her to the leaf. “By the way Flora, you’ll have to give me some leaf surfing tips… I’m thinking of taking it up when everything blows over.”

“Just stop by anytime and I’m sure we’ll get you to pro-status.” Flora winked to Miele. “Isn’t that right?”

“So long as she knows that I’m the fastest here.” Miele teased. She and Flora helped pile everyone onto the leaf: Bloom and Stella toward the curved back, Layla and Musa to the sides, Tecna in the middle, and Flora and Valkyrie held Miele in-between them up front.

“This is actually kind of fun. Almost… Lulling.” Bloom leaned back. Stella shook.

“More like terrifying… Are we there yet?” Stella asked.

“Relax, Princess, we’re going to be fine. Just have fun with it.” Musa tried to relax Stella, giving a laugh.

“And remember not to look down.” Tecna stated, pausing. “Or up.” Valkyrie frowned, looking to the sky.

“Flora… When was the last time it stormed in Linphea… And I mean… _Stormed_?” Valkyrie asked.

“Not in a while… Wh-” Flora gasped, holding tighter to Miele. “Everyone hold tight!” Lightning flashed at them, striking close.

“Guys… We’ve got company!” Miele pointed. “Look!” Valkyrie glowered.

“Storm harpies.” She looked to the fairies. “And there’s a bunch.” Bloom glared.

“Girls, we’re not going to let a bunch of harpies stop us. Let’s take them down!” The redhead stood, a flash of light going over her and the other fairies. Flora, Tecna, and Bloom had their Charmix and wings at the ready while Musa, Stella, and Layla had their Enchantix wings.

Valkyrie held tight to Miele, forcing the girl to look at her. “Don’t worry… They’ve got this.” She soothed, feeling how tight the little girl held to her.

“Just don’t let me go, Valkyrie.” Valkyrie gave a chuckle.

“Not on your life, kiddo… Just hold tight to me. If you go down, I’m going with you.” She promised, letting a smaller version of her dragon shield form around her and the child.

Flora, Tecna, and Bloom kept the harpies from getting too close to the leaf, firing from the edges.

Stella, Layla, and Musa took the air, their new wings able to withstand the strong gusts of wind to blow back the creatures.

It didn’t take long for the storm to clear up and the fairies to shift back, landing safely on the leaf. “Well… I feel a little better about things. At least I know I can fly if need be.” Stella gave a nervous laugh, sitting down.

Valkyrie put the shield down, letting Miele walk over to sit with Flora. “You guys were awesome… Even if I did stay with Val.” She teased.

“I’m just glad you’re safe.” Flora kissed the top of her sister’s head. “Oh, looks like we’re close to the Sage…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The City of Trees was beautiful. ‘Flower Children’, the citizens of the city, were walking about, mostly tending to the blooms and the blossoms. “I think I’ve just figured out a new couture line.” Stella gasped.

“Stella… Focus. We’re trying to save our headmistress.” Layla reminded her, nudging the blonde a bit.

“I can multitask.” Stella chuckled. Bloom gestured to a temple area.

“Flora… Is that….?” Bloom asked.

“It’s where we’re headed. I just hope the Sage is willing to help us…” Flora bit her lip. “I mean… The last time Linphea was in a conflict like this…”

“Was the Great War… And that didn’t go well, if I remember our classes correctly.” Tecna finished Flora’s sentence.

“Hey, if she’s a benevolent being like she’s supposed to be, she’ll help us.” Layla gave a smile. “I mean, we have to believe that…”

“And we all know Ms. Faragonda took on the Coven once… Which means she’ll be needed to do it again.” Musa pointed out. Miele squeezed Valkyrie and Flora’s hands.

“He’s not coming here… Is he?” Miele asked, her voice a whisper. Worried. Valkyrie and Flora stopped walking, the witch getting down to the kid’s level.

“I promise you Miele, if he shows his face here at Linphea, it will be _the_ _last time_ anyone sees him. Okay? I won’t let him hurt anyone here.” Valkyrie vowed.

“And he wouldn’t dare come to _our_ _domain_. That would be stupid of him.” Flora told her sister, a venom in her voice that had Valkyrie doing a double take.

“You sound like Grandma Rose.” Miele chuckled, her fear dissipating. Flora shrugged, taking her sister’s hand and leading them toward the Sage’s temple.

“I’ll do what I have to.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

They made it to the entrance of the temple, about to step forward. “Greetings Alfea Fairies, and Cloud Tower Witch.” A feminine but ghostly voice spoke. Valkyrie looked around, a bit unsettled.

‘ _Relax. It’s the Sage speaking. She is no threat to us. Not so long as we stay within our rights._ ’ Her dragon soothed her worries.

“You… Know who we are?” Stella asked.

“Does that mean you know why we’re here?” Musa looked around. A tree branch seemed to move down to them, taking the form of a small elderly woman.

“I know who each of you are. Musa Kai of Melody. Princess Stella Sol of Solaria. You get the idea.” The Sage teased. “I know all, I’ve seen all. And I know that you seek to help Ms. Faragonda against Valtor’s spell.”

“The Tears of the Black Willow are powerful enough to break the spell of a blood bond, we thought it could save her too.” Valkyrie spoke up. The Sage seemed to turn to her, studying her.

“Ah… The keeper of the Dark Dragon’s Fire. Are you aware that it was your former knight, Argulus, who turned the Black Willow into what she is now?” The Sage asked. Valkyrie stood her ground, taking a breath.

“I know this is where he was banished to ShadowHaunt years ago. And I know that I retook his power and restored ShadowHaunt to what it used to be.” She paused, taking a bow. “And I apologize because I know there’s nothing I can do to fix what’s been broken.”

The Sage seemed to accept this, turning to Flora and the others. “The Black Willow used to be a normal willow tree, growing beside her sister on the Isle of Lulia. And then came Lord Darkar with his Coven friends… They started a great fire, burning one of the willow’s completely and destroying the land around them… The Black Willow we know of today was damaged in the fire, and so distraught over the loss of her sister that she moved into a cave…”

“In that cave… She wept, the tears forming a puddle that soon became a waterfall, flowing backwards up the mountain. Defying time and space, all over memories and loss.” The Sage finished her story. “The ladybugs out front will take you as far as they can to the Black Willow. Just remember that you must touch the water without touching it.”

“Or… What would happen? Hypothetically speaking?” Tecna asked. The Sage gave a laugh.

“You’d get to re-experience your childhood, Tecna Mode. And I’m certain that’s not something anyone wishes to do at the moment.” The Sage teased. Flora gave a bow.

“Thank you for help, Sage of Linphea.” She looked to the others. “To the front…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie couldn’t help but chuckle as Stella freaked out over riding the ladybugs. “Relax, Stella, they’re friendly.” She teased.

“Yeah… And they’re super cute. Aren’t ya little guy?” Musa gave hers a little head scratch. Layla grinned.

“I bet this is a sport too, isn’t it?” She asked. Miele laughed.

“It can be. If you want to race?” The little girl challenged. Flora shook her head.

“Not today, Sweetheart. Your ladybug is taking you straight home.” She helped her sister up, ignoring her complaints.

“Flora… I’m a fairy too. I want to help!” Miele pouted. Flora ruffled her sister’s hair.

“Miele… I love you, and I know you’re going to be an incredible fairy someday… But right now, I don’t want to do anything to risk you getting hurt. So please, don’t fight me on this.” Flora explained. Miele frowned.

“Fine. I’ll go home.” She held to her ladybug. “Bye everyone!”

Valkyrie and the others waved her off, giving her their thanks. Flora got onto her ladybug, giving a smile. “Okay guys, let’s take off.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They’d finally made it to the Black Willow, taking in the sight. “Whoa… I’ve never seen a backwards waterfall before.” Layla commented.

“And look how clear the water is… It’s so beautiful.” Musa grinned. Tecna sighed.

“Too bad tech isn’t allowed up here… I’m sure this would make an excellent photo.” Tecna lamented. Flora chuckled.

“Oh relax Tecna. There are plenty of picturesque spots in Linphea. This just happens to be one you have to experience without a lens.” Flora grinned. Stella walked over.

“Well, let’s grab a bit for the Faragonda tree.” Stella started for the water. Flora grabbed her, pulling her back.

“Stella wait… We can’t touch the water.” Flora reminded her.

“That’s right… I mean… Unless we want to become kids again.” Bloom told her. Stella groaned.

“Then how do we get the water to Ms. F? Do we teleport her into the water or what?” Stella asked.

“You have to touch the water without touching it.” A familiar voice called. Valkyrie and Flora turned around, both frowning a bit as Miele skipped over. “I know you said to go home… but I just knew you’d need me.”

“We’re going to have a long talk about this with Mom and Dad, Miele… But I’m glad you remembered what the Sage said.” Flora grinned, taking her sister’s hand.

“True that. I’ve even got the perfect idea.” Stella walked over, taking a rock into her hand. “Cute stone, meet sun magic. And voila, a crystal goblet that even our resident gem witch could appreciate.” Stella grinned, showing off her new goblet. Valkyrie chuckled.

“Crystal will steal that spell from you, Stella. Better watch out.” Valkyrie teased as Stella went to grab the water with the goblet. A blast of ice went by, forcing Stella to spill the water. “What the…”

Everyone turned, giving a glare as Icy, Darcy, and Stormy took their stances. “You may want to worry about saving yourselves instead of Faragonda.” Icy taunted, sending another wave of ice toward Stella.

“Girls! Let’s send them back!” Bloom called. A flash of light went over all the girls but Stella, the fairies ready for battle. Valkyrie kept close to Miele, unwilling to let anything happen to her.

Musa and Darcy immediately went at it, hostilities arising from their shared connection with Riven. Stormy decided to try and create a twister against Layla and Flora, forgetting about Tecna’s barrier forming abilities.

And Icy and Bloom were having their showdown while Valkyrie kept a shield around her and Miele. “Why aren’t you fighting too?” The little girl asked. Valkyrie gave a wink.

“Someone has to protect the fair maiden. And that’d be in my job description. Besides, Bloom and I can’t run too hot here… We’d risk burning Linphea to the ground.” She told Miele. The little girl shook her head.

“I think you’re overselling yourselves. You burn hot for sure, but not _that_ hot.” Miele teased. Valkyrie just rolled her eyes, keeping an eye on the battlefield.

It wasn’t looking good… And it came to a head when Darcy used a new spell to destroy the water of the Black Willow tree, and then started to destroy the tree. Flora growled, taking her stance.

“You’re. Killing. Her.” She snarled, a wave of floral energy surging through her and knocking the witches back. “How dare you interfere here? And in my domain!” She growled. Valkyrie grinned, squeezing Miele’s hand.

“That’s your big sister…” She praised.

“And your girlfriend.” Miele laughed. But that didn’t sit well with Icy who quickly jumped to her feet, sending an icy blast toward Flora. Miele ripped away from Valkyrie, jumping in front and getting hit by the blast instead, falling into the water.

“Miele!” Valkyrie growled.

“That was my sister!” Flora snarled, sending a blast at the Trix coven’s feet, vines grabbing them and flinging them around. She jumped into the water and Valkyrie swore, unable to see in the now murky depths.

Miele came up from the water in a bubble, teary eyed and sobbing. The rest of the Winx broke out of their traps, tears forming in their eyes. Valkyrie felt her heart break and something snap inside of her.

A dark aura flared to life and she turned to face Icy, Darcy, and Stormy glowering as the witches laughed. “Seems we got rid of Ms. Goody-goody after all.” Stormy taunted.

“And what are you going to do about it Valkyrie?” Icy sneered. Valkyrie raised her hand up.

“You’re lucky I can’t burn you to hell in this place… But I can have you ripped apart, limb by limb.” She and her dragon seemed to speak as one, her eyes reddening behind her glasses as she waved her hands.

A small group of rot monsters formed, weapons at the ready. “Destroy them.” Valkyrie spoke, as calm as ever as she watched Icy, Darcy, and Stormy try to fight off her Army of Darkness.

“Val… Val…” She could hear the fairies calling to her, but they sounded so far away… Until she felt a hand turn her around.

A familiar hand. “Valkyrie… It’s okay… I’m okay. And the Willow is healed. You can calm down now.” A soothing voice spoke. She squeezed the hand holding hers, finally taking a good look.

Flora was by her side, now in her Enchantix form. Her hair long and with bunned pigtails flowing down, pink and blonde highlights prominent with a little blue tiara. She had a high-waisted sort of dress, a beautiful pink color with little bit of blue and green at her chest. She had a necklace that was flower-shaped with a honeywand inside (pink). Her wings were large and butterfly like, green on the inside and pink on the out. Cyan strapped sandals wrapped around her feet.

The anger died down, her dark aura dimming as she calmed down. She raised her hand. “Army of Darkness, head back to Oblivion. Your services are no longer required.” She spoke, watching as the remainder of her battalion disappeared into the ground.

Flora hugged her tightly giving her a squeeze. “Don’t worry, Valkyrie… I know what should be done.” She turned to Icy, Darcy, and Stormy crossing her arms. “As much fun as it would have been to see you ripped apart by rot monsters, I have a more humiliating punishment in mind. After all, it’s _my_ realm you chose to mess with.” Flora waved her hand, the Black Willow’s vines coming and wrapping tightly around the Trix coven and tossing them into its river.

The laughter as the three of them pulled themselves out to the surface, now in children’s bodies was just so perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Darcy had short hair and horrid bangs. Not to mention her gold and rounded glasses. The pink midriff top. The fanny pack. The skirt.

Stormy had longer hair, poofed up into pigtails. A little graphic t-shirt and… Jean shorts with leggings…?

Icy… Now that was something. Her hair was in a short pony-tail, her clothes just… Who let wear it? Who?

“You never get to mock our sense of fashion again.” Stella laughed.

“No way! Not with those duds.” Musa cackled. Bloom smirked, hand on her hip.

“You three better run along before we decide you need a time-out.” She laughed, watching as the three of them scrambled to leave.

Valkyrie wrapped her arms around Flora, burying her face in her shoulder as she laughed. “I’m just so glad you’re okay.” She whispered after a moment.

“I am too. I’d have hated to miss you finally ridding the realms of those three.” Flora whispered back, turning to Stella. “Get the water, Stella. And then we can be on our way.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was great being able to walk Ms. Faragonda back to Alfea. And it was even better seeing Ediltrude and Zarathustra waiting on them with Griselda. (What wasn’t great was hearing about her mom and Valtor fighting, and that it was some sort of twisted plan on her mother’s part to get his anger and attention on her so the other teachers could escape.)

“If you guys are here… Then what about the other teachers? Pandora? Tanae?” Valkyrie asked. Zarathustra sighed, wrapping her arms around herself.

“They went back to their realms… They want to assist in warding the other dark realms against Valtor… they hope it’ll prevent an uprising of hidden Coven supporters.” Zarathustra admitted.

Faragonda shook her head. “And it’s wise that they’re doing that… Valtor’s return could signal a new Coven fight in our futures.”

Valkyrie glowered, looking to the Winx and her covenmates. “And we’ll be ready.”


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Realm of Nod

  1. The Realm of Nod



_“Unleash your wrath upon them! Take back what was yours!” Their voices shrieked in her ears, commanding her with blasts from their crystals. (Damn those crystals, she should have destroyed them earlier.)_

_She raised her palms, doing as they commanded. The Army of Darkness formed and stepped forth, destroying everything in their path. Soon the creatures from ShadowHaunt joined in, bile monsters and gator hounds attacking any who got to close._

_“Such a good girl. I knew I’d trained you well.” A familiar voice soothed. He didn’t shriek at her like the hags did, no… He praised her work, kept his voice nice and smooth. Melodic. She couldn’t help but grin._

_“Of course, Father. Now… Where do we strike next?” She asked, giving a twisted smile. Valtor ruffled her hair, nudging her left._

_“Destroy the Winx. Burn them alive.” He whispered in her ear, waving his arms as the orbs appeared._

_Bloom, Layla, Stella, Musa, and Tecna were trapped within the orbs, trying to force their way out. “Valkyrie! You have to free us!” Tecna pleaded._

_“Listen to your dragon! You know this is wrong!” Bloom tried to reason with her. Layla sneered at her._

_“Don’t make me have to drown you, Valkyrie! I don’t want to, but I will.”_

_“And I’ll flood you with light so bright, not even glasses could correct your sight.” Stella growled. Valkyrie and father cackled, smiling at the threats._

_“Oh… I’m totally quaking in my boots, Stella. I’m absolutely terrified.” She taunted, raising her hand to fire the finishing blows._

_Vines surrounded the orbs, forming a protective barrier around them. Valkyrie snarled, turning to face the new intruder. Intruders. Flora and Morgan. “Valkyrie don’t make us hurt you.” Morgan got to the ground. “We can help you through this.”_

_“What if I don’t want you’re help? I like being this way!” She growled, sending a blast of power toward her cousin._

_Morgan created a shield, looking to Flora who grabbed Valkyrie’s wrists, taking her into the air._

_“Valkyrie this isn’t you. You’re a dark being, yes, but you’re alignment has always been good. You said it yourself you wanted to fix your parents’ mistakes.” Flora pleaded. Valkyrie snarled._

_“The mistakes I was referring to was losing to a bunch of pixies!” She growled, allowing her body to heat up, burning the fairy’s hands._

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie woke up with a start, gasping for air as she tried to recall who she was and where she was. An arm wrapped around her, pulling her close while a hand started rubbing soothing sigils on her back. “It’s okay… It was only a nightmare.” A familiar voice soothed. Flora. Flora was safe…

And the room… It was too pink… It had to be Alfea. She was fine. She was herself… She… She needed to get changed and get Flora out of her room before Griselda or Zarathustra decided to do a check-in.

But first… “Want to run me through last night again? I think… I really overdid something because that nightmare was worse than… Than what I normally get.” Valkyrie groaned, nuzzling into Flora’s neck, reveling in the skin-to-skin contact. ‘ _You’ll be in trouble if you get caught. Damn teenaged hormones.’_ Her dragon snarled in her ear.

“You and the other witches were practicing in the Magical Reality Chamber… With Ediltrude and Zarathustra back, Ms. Griselda thought it’d be best to get you back on track… Well… As on track as you could get…” Flora tried to recount. “And then we came back here and… I don’t think I have to remind you of _everything_.” The fairy teased, kissing the top of her head.

She gave a slight chuckle, moving away to grab her glasses off the nightstand. “No… I think I remember. I just…” She sighed. “This whole thing is starting to get to me…”

Flora wrapped her arms back around Valkyrie. “I can understand why… It’s getting scary out there.” She kissed Valkyrie’s cheek. “The trick is to remember that you’re twice as scary as the rest of the world though. And ten times as strong.” Valkyrie chuckled, feeling a little lighter.

“If you say so, Flora.” She looked to the clock on the wall. “You may want to start sneaking back to your room before your friends wake up… Or worse, before the teachers start making their rounds.” Valkyrie smiled. Flora sighed, laying back down.

“But I’m cozy here… Think they’d let you be my new roommate?” She teased, giggling a bit. Valkyrie shook her head, trying not to laugh too loudly.

“Oh Flora… I have sincere doubts on that.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie looked to Lucy and Crystal as they overheard their names on the intercom. “What do you think we’re being accused of now?” Lucy growled, crossing her arms. Crystal got up from the library table, giving a sigh.

“Who knows, but we’d better get a move on. Ms. Faragonda isn’t a fairy to keep waiting.” Crystal reminded them, grabbing her bag.

Valkyrie stretched, waving her hands around their books to put them back up. “Maybe it’s good news… Maybe Valtor vacated CT and we get to back?” Her covenmantes gave her a look.

“Since when are you Miss Positivity? Is Alfea starting to get to you…? Are you sick?” Crystal asked, teasing her. Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

“I’m just trying to view the world as my better half does…” Valkyrie snarked. “But fine. Maybe we are in trouble… Maybe the Council wants to see us for something we’ve not done yet… But we’re going to have to get a move on to find out.”

“I take it back, I liked your attempt at positivity better.” Crystal scrunched her nose, leading them toward Faragonda’s office, ignoring Lucy’s laugh.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Faragonda smiled as she greeted them, ushering them to take a seat. Ediltrude and Zarathustra were on either side of her, both sharing grimmer looks than the fairy. “Come in girls, we’re just waiting on one more person…”

Soon enough, Ms. Griselda was ushering Morgan into the office as well. Valkyrie looked to Ms. Faragonda, confused. “Okay… What’s going on?”

“We’ve received word that Valtor may be targeting the Realm of Nod next. And while I normally wouldn’t send students after a criminal…” Ms. Faragonda started.

“You think we can handle it?” Lucy finished, biting her lip. “I mean… It’s a big step… Crystal? Val?” She looked to the other witches.

“I’m game. I’d like a rematch after what went down at CT.” Crystal gave a smirk. “And I’ve been practicing my duplication spells… Darcy won’t know what hit her.” Valkyrie looked to Faragonda.

“He’ll be sorry he escaped Omega.” She vowed. Morgan sighed.

“Guess I’m good to play referee… Someone has to keep the hothead chilled anyway.” The fairy half-teased. Valkyrie paused.

“Wait… Where’d the information come from? Can we trust it?” Valkyrie asked. Ediltrude gave a smile.

“If you think we can be trusted.” The older witch gestured to herself and Zarathustra.

“We’ve been tapping into our coven bond with Griffin… She’d overheard Stormy talking about it.” Zarathustra explained. Valkyrie sighed.

“If Mom says that’s where they’re headed… They’re headed there.” Valkyrie admitted. Crystal leaned back in her chair.

“What’s at the Realm of Nod anyway? Isn’t it mostly abandoned?” Crystal asked. Lucy shook her head.

“Remember what Professor Gilda said? The Realm of Nod is basically the birth realm of sleeping spells and hypnotic suggestion.” Lucy reminded them. “Which… Sounds like a place Darcy’ll thrive.”

“If he gave Stormy power over the storm harpies, we can bet he’d give Darcy a power upgrade too.” Valkyrie glowered. “But it won’t be enough to save them.”

Faragonda faked a cough. “Just keep in mind that the goal is to _capture_ Valtor and the Trix coven… Not to destroy them.” Faragonda warned. Valkyrie stood up, crossing her arms.

“With all due respect, Ms. Faragonda, capture instead of execution is the reason we’re all in this mess to begin with. If you’d have let my mother freeze him from the inside out all those years ago, we wouldn’t be here right now. Or better yet, if I’d been allowed to destroy the Trix coven, we wouldn’t be here right now.” Valkyrie argued.

The headmistress gave the young witch a look. “I understand where you’re coming from, Valkyrie. I know you’re worried about your mother and about Valtor being loose… But murder won’t solve anything.”

“But is it really murder if the dying party is a war criminal and magical terrorist?” Ediltrude asked, coming to Valkyrie’s aid.

“Professor Ediltrude… There are other ways of dealing with criminals. Better ways.” Faragonda reprimanded the dark haired witch.

“Oh yes… And those ways have worked out so well for us these past three years.” Zarathustra snarked. Faragonda sighed, realizing it was a losing battle to argue with the witches.

“So… What’s our plan again? Just stop them from stealing the spells of Nod?” Morgan tried to get everything back on track. Faragonda gave a smile.

“That’s right. Stop the spells from being stolen and protect the people of Nod.” She looked to the young witches. “And remember that it’s capture, not destroy.”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes but gave a bow to Ms. Faragonda. “Yes, Headmistress.” She looked to Lucy, Crystal, and Morgan. “Let’s go ladies… We’ve got a realm to defend.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

This wasn’t the welcome the girls had had in mind. As soon as they had teleported onto Nod, they were attacked by the Nodian Royal Guard, their weapons ready to aim and fire at the group. “Wait! We just came to help!” Morgan spoke up, moving in front of the witches. “I have a letter from Headmistress Faragonda of Alfea… It explains everything.” Morgan tried to reason with the soldiers.

One of them snorted, using their staff to send a blast through Ms. Faragonda’s letter, burning a hole in it. “Do you really think we’re that dumb? We get word that Valtor’s looking at our world next, and then all of a sudden you show up? What’s he after, minions? Our spells? Our king and queen?” The guard shrieked at them.

Valkyrie glowered. “Morgan’s telling the truth! We came to help protect you from Valtor, not help him.”

“Cast a truth spell on us if you don’t trust us. We’re being honest right now.” Lucy tried to explain, keeping her hands up in the defensive position.

An explosion from the castle had the guards jumping and turning around, their weapons still locked and loaded. “What was that?”

“Intruders? But I thought we had the intruders?”

Crystal crossed her arms. “Still think we’re the problem here?” Crystal asked. The head guard growled but snapped his fingers.

“Let them go. If they claim they came to help, let them.” He gestured to the castle. “But we need to hurry.”

Morgan gave a nod, a flash of light covering her as she shifted into her fairy form, her Charmix pendant on her chest. The guards rushed on ahead, firing blasts at what appeared to be storm harpies.

“At least we know Stormy’s here. What’s the plan?” Crystal asked.

“Morgan takes the east, you take the north, I’ll take west, and Lucy takes the south.” Valkyrie spoke, already heading for her direction. They weren’t going to get away with harming Nod. Not while they were here.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm harpies and ice crabs were storming the castle from all sides, but with the girls backing them up, the guards and the Nodian army seemed to be keeping the creature at bay… (Well, it seemed that way…)

‘ _Find the witches and beat them. It’s the only way to make the creatures stop._ ’ Her dragon growled. Valkyrie placed her hand on her coven symbol, linking telepathically with Lucy and Crystal.

“ _We need to find Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. It’s the only way to put an end to this._ ” She started her search for the witches, feeling for cold spots.

“ _On it._ ”

“ _What if we think we’ve found them?_ ” Lucy asked, her voice more quiet than normal. Valkyrie stopped in her tracks.

“ _Where are you?_ ”

“ _Southside corridor… Near the stairs to the west wing. I swear I just heard Darcy’s laugh._ ” Lucy spoke.

“ _I’m on my way._ ” Crystal answered.

“ _So am I. Stand strong Lucy._ ” Valkyrie turned around, heading back the way she’d come. She paused at one of the plants around the pillars, placing a hand on one of its petals. “Morgan, head to the southside corridors. Near the west wing stairs… Be prepared to ambush the Trix.” Valkyrie spoke, starting back up on her trek across the palace.

Those witches had no idea what was coming….

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Inseca Swarm!” Lucy cast, swarms of insects attacking Stormy and her storm harpies. Stormy growled out, sending lightning toward the green-haired witch. Lucy groaned, hitting the ground and seizing a bit.

“Why do you always have to be so damn annoying?!” Stormy growled. Valkyrie snorted, letting her fire build up and sent a burning blast into Stormy, making the witch fall into Darcy.

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask yourself?” Valkyrie asked, rushing to Lucy’s side. “You okay?”

“I’ve felt better.” Lucy admitted, getting to her feet. “Where’s Crystal and Morgan when you need them?”

“Rubic Blasts!” A familiar voice called. Valkyrie smiled, pointing Crystal out to Lucy. The brunette had rubies surrounding her, each one firing a blast at the storm harpies and ice crabs the Trix kept summoning.

Morgan flew close to Icy, creating a bow and arrow of light to fire. “Heleac Arrows!” She cast, enjoying how Icy had to flip to dodge.

“You goody-goodies aren’t going to win this time! We’re going to take all that Nod has to offer!” Icy snarled, the room beginning to freeze. “Frozen Frizzles!” The cold got worse, becoming nearly unbearable.

Darcy decided to join in. “Hypnotica!” She cast, forcing Crystal back with a powerful blast of psychic energy.

“PsychoClone!” Stormy growled out, her storm harpies bringing her power to form a cyclone in the room. It was made worse by the ice, turning it to a cyclone of hail.

Lucy found herself half-frozen to the floor and Morgan… Morgan’s wings froze over, forcing the fairy to the ground. “Oh this is going to be fun. Dewinging a pixie.” Icy snapped her fingers, the sound echoing in the room over Stormy’s cyclone.

Morgan’s wings fell, crashing to the floor. Valkyrie felt her inner flame begin to burn hotter and hotter, her anger surging at the tears in her cousin’s eyes.

“You’ll pay for that!” She snarled, her dragon coiling around her and lunging for Icy and Stormy, her dragon’s blasts managing to free Lucy from freezing.

The insect witch jumped up and managed to get Crystal to her feet, the two of them going after Darcy with convergence blasts. Crystalized locusts, nice to look at, hard to break. All while Valkyrie and her dragon lunged ever closer to Stormy and Icy.

“Get her now!” Icy snarled.

“On it!” Stormy paused in her tracks, spinning around as the winds came to her. “No air means no fire, let’s see how you can withstand this!” Stormy created a large twister, grinning as Valkyrie was caught up in it.

She couldn’t breathe, the air was spinning to fast and her dragon dissipated back into her, her inner flame starting to fizzle.

The world seemed to fade around her until she felt a hand grab hers, pulling tightly. “I’ve got you, Cousin… Just hold tight.” Morgan had a tight grip on her hand, holding to a pillar and trying to pull her out of the twister.

“Go… Your… You don’t have…” Valkyrie could barely speak. Morgan just gave her a wink.

“You don’t need wings to do the right thing.” Morgan grinned, pulling her cousin down. “Hold tight to the pillar. Stormy can’t last much longer.” She instructed.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Icy snarled, sending a blast of icicles at the pair. Valkyrie held tight to the pillar, trying to form her dragon shield to protect them…

But it was no use, Morgan was in the twister, and wingless. Valkyrie growled loudly, getting Lucy and Crystal’s attention.

Lucy raised her hands, catapoe stingers blasting out and stinging Stormy. “The hell?” Stormy growled, her concentration waning.

Crystal smirked and stomped her foot, geodes and crystals rushed out of the ground and knocked Icy and Stormy around.

Valkyrie could feel her inner fire lighting up with a vengeance and turned on Darcy, sending a flaming dragon blast toward her and bringing her down. With the cyclone and twister gone, Valkyrie rushed over to her cousin’s limp body, pulling her close.

“Come on, Morgan… You’ve got to wake up…” She whispered, trying to keep her heat to a dull setting. She wanted to warm the fairy up, not burn her… “Morgan…” She gasped when a light washed over her cousin, lifting her out of her arms.

Icy snarled. “Not again.”

“Shit.” Stormy groaned, getting to her feet. “How did _that_ count?”

“Valtor’s going to kill us.” Darcy sighed, placing her head in her hands.

Lucy and Crystal couldn’t help but grin alongside Valkyrie, taking in Morgan’s new form after the light disappeared.

Her long blonde/brown hair was longer, with two long strands in braided pigtails, the rest long and flowing with lighter colored highlights. She had a pink circlet tiara type thing around her forehead. Her top was a dark forest green color, halter style with dark pink fringe on the bottom. Her skirt was the same color as her top, a little long and with a slit on the slide. Golden strapped sandals crawled up her legs. Her wings were large and shaped a bit like maple leaves, golden inside, but pink around the tips. Pink gloves formed around her arms. And she had a necklace that was orb shaped with a butterfly holding it.

Stunning. Morgan laughed, looking at her new form and dancing around in the air for a moment before turning to the Trix. “Guess you’ll have to work harder to dewing me.” She taunted, raising her hands and beginning a banishment spell.

Valkyrie gave a look to Lucy and Crystal, linking their hands to send power to Morgan and her spell.

A bright light encased the witches, forcing them back with a shriek. The ice crabs and storm harpies began to disappear, the balance restoring around the realm.

“We did it!” Morgan laughed, landing on the ground. “And I’ve got some awesome new wings.” Valkyrie laughed.

“Just don’t get cocky… I can still take you.” Valkyrie teased. Crystal chuckled.

“Yeah… But most of your spells can be repelled by fairy dust.” Crystal reminded Valkyrie. Lucy groaned, giving a stretch.

“I’m just glad we did some good here… Though after the fight we just had…” Lucy started.

“We should report back… I’m sure Ms. F will love to hear about this.” Morgan grinned. “And I know my dads are going to be so stoked about my new wings.” She fluttered them a bit for emphasis.

Valkyrie smiled. “Mom will be too, when we break her out.”

“And that should be our next step. I mean… We have several Enchantix fairies on our side now… And two teachers from CT… Ms. Faragonda’s going to have to let us fight back now.” Crystal pushed a loose strand of hair back. “Right?”

“We can hope.” Lucy looked to Morgan. “Hey Enchantix fairy, mind opening a portal for us?” Lucy teased. Morgan chuckled.

“One portal to Alfea, coming up!”


	20. Chapter Twenty: Sacrifices Were Made

  1. Sacrifices Were Made



The Winx, Morgan, and the witches filed into Faragonda’s office, trying to shake the need to sleep. “So… What’s going on…? It’s kind of late, Ms. F.” Stella yawned as she walked.

Everyone paused when they noticed Saladin and his grim look, along with Ediltrude and Zarathustra’s inability to look them in the eyes. Faragonda stepped forward, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry to have woken you girls… But… There’s a crisis on Andros.”

Layla crossed her arms, giving a look. “There’s been a crisis on Andros… I mean… Dad said they stopped most of the criminals that escaped… but the mermonsters are still rampant…”

“I’m afraid the situation has gotten worse… Much worse.” Saladin started. “The portal that links Andros to Omega is… Is reaching critical mass. If it’s not shut down soon…”

“All of Andros will perish. And so will the realms surrounding it.” Ediltrude finished, worrying her lip. Layla gasped, wrapping her arms around herself.

“No… Dad would’ve told me… Or Mom… It can’t…” Layla’s demeanor changed, fear swelling inside.

“Andros isn’t going anywhere.” Bloom stepped up, clenching her fists. “We’re going to save it. One way or another.” Bloom proclaimed.

Valkyrie gave a smile. “I’m with Red. The only question is… Will you let us?” Valkyrie turned her attention to the teachers.

Faragonda gave a slow nod. “Layla is the crown princess of Andros, it is within her rights to assist her people in times of trouble, and to bring along whomever she feels she may need.”

Layla gave a slow nod, that fiery determination showing. “I want to go save Andros and I’d like it if my friends came with me.” She looked to Valkyrie, Crystal, and Lucy. “And that extends to the three of you.”

Saladin clasped his staff, a portal opening. “Then step through the portal ladies… I’ll be sending a squad of heroes to assist. If that’s alright with you Layla?”

The fairy gave a nod. “Bring the boys, we’ll need everyone to stop this chaos.” She looked to the other girls. “Ready?”

“Lead the way, Layla.” Bloom gestured for her friend to lead them through. One by one they entered in, Valkyrie covering the flank.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaos wasn’t the word Valkyrie would use to describe the madness happening around Andros. It was utter mayhem and mass destruction.

The guards of Andros were doing their best to fight back the criminals released from the portal and the mermonsters Valtor had created.

King Teredor was with his royal guard, his magic blasts only doing so much to hold them back. And King Neptune had his family and what remained of his merpeople assisting the best they could.

“Need a hand?” Layla asked, blasting back a lizard man with two heads. Her father gave a laugh.

“From you? Always.” He looked to notice the rest of the group coming in. “I do love reinforcements.” He grinned. Layla turned to the fairies.

“Let’s go girls!” Layla yelled out, lights swarming around the fairies as they shifted into their Winx and Enchantix forms. Tecna and Bloom summoned their Charmix charms took, taking to the air.

“Everyone take a different sector. Divide and conquer.” Bloom yelled out. Valkyrie gave a look to her covenmates.

“You heard the fairy, let’s go.” Valkyrie could feel the negativity charging the air and sent a powerful blast of dark energy toward one of the mermonsters.

Lucy flew toward the ocean, her palms opened as she summoned a group of mosquitoes to flog the creatures that were chasing her.

Crystal had her firing rubies out, the negative energy of Omega giving her a boost of power too…

A squad ship soon flew down, Riven, Brandon, Sky, Timmy, Helia, and Kota filing out and taking their places among the soldiers.

Valkyrie took to the air, summoning the negative energy around Andros to her for a full-on dragon rage attack. She felt her skin heat up and the dragon coiling inside of her, seeping out through her veins and into the world.

She projected the dragon against the criminals that had escaped, making sure to wing swipe the ones she couldn’t burn down….

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie helped Lucy up, keeping a shield around them as an orc-like creature tried to take a swing at them. “Lay off!” Crystal’s voice growled out, a large crystal forming around the creature and trapping it.

“Nice save.” Lucy laughed, feeling sturdier on her feet.

“Too bad it feels like we’re wasting time. Fighting these monsters isn’t going to stop the Omega portal.” Valkyrie glowered.

“It’s negative energy, right? We could try and absorb some of that negativity into ourselves. It’s a long shot, but it may by them time until that Tarbok guy shows up.” Crystal looked to the other witches. “Unless you two have a better idea?”

“Sounds good to me.” Valkyrie looked to Lucy. “Feel like flying toward certain doom?” She asked. Lucy gave a laugh.

“I was born ready.” The three took off for the portal, blasting by mermonsters and flying convicts.

Each witch took a position around the portal, digging in their heels so they wouldn’t get dragged inside. “Channel all your negative energy into it!” Valkyrie called out, opening her palms and her magic to the portal.

Crystal and Lucy followed her lead, their auras flaring to life as they tried to drain the portal of as much power as possible.

It burned and chilled in a way Valkyrie had never experienced before, her dragon chiding at her and begging her to stop with the plan. It was overwhelming, feeling so connected and so disconnected at the same time…

A blast sent her and her covenmates flying back, too weak to fly on their own. “I’ve got you.” A soothing voice spoke. Flora. Valkyrie gave a weak smile, seeing Morgan grab Lucy and Kota saving Crystal.

“That was wayyy more dark power than I’ve ever handled before.” Lucy groaned.

“It was kind of a nice rush though…. Is that what getting high is like?” Crystal’s voice wavered a bit, almost like she _was_ high.

Flora and Morgan helped set the girls down on solid ground. “So what’s our next plan of attack? Evacuation?” Lucy asked, popping her neck a bit. Crystal stretched, pushing her hair back.

“We could always try stuffing the convicts back into the portal until it clogs.” Crystal suggested, looking to Valkyrie.

“I don’t think it’s something we need to worry about. Check it.” Valkyrie gestured to the portal.

Bloom, Tecna, Layla, and a wizard (Tarbok if she had to guess) were up there.

“That means we can focus on fighting the criminals. We’ve almost got them rounded up.” Flora grinned.

Morgan chuckled, wings fluttering with excitement. “Let’s finish this.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie felt her heart stop. Tecna had achieved her Enchantix wings, a great accomplishment and great look for the fairy.

Her short violet hair got a little longer, just under her shoulders. Her hair had a green clip on the side, a way to keep it out of her face. She had a violet tube top and shorts with crystalized green and blue covers over them. Her wings were large and a bit rectangular with a slight curve to the edges, also purple in color. She had a little necklace, a purple diamond topped holder with a hole in it. And green strapped sandals were tied around her legs.

A wonderful achievement… Tossed away when she flew into the portal. Valkyrie’s heart stopped as Tecna was sucked in, the portal closing and her screams echoing.

Everyone and everything seemed to slow down, to stop around them. The fairies and specialists getting teary eyed and Lucy and Crystal shaking from what they’d seen.

Valkyrie rushed to Flora, pulling the fairy close to her as she sobbed into Valkyrie’s shoulder. Shock had her feel frozen as she held her girlfriend, trying to soothe as best she could.

Stella and Bloom held one another tight as Layla tried to comfort Musa who was just screaming into the void, her voice becoming hoarse.

The boys tried to comfort each other, fighting hard not to show ‘too much emotion’, but they were just as wrecked….

And Timmy, he was so far in denial… All he could do was repeat the same phrase. “She’s not gone. She can’t be gone. She’s still alive…”


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the full effect of what I was going for, Castle by Halsey is a nice little background song....

  1. Castle



Valkyrie, Crystal, and Lucy waited in Gloomy Wood Forest for the fairies to arrive after Tecna’s memorial service.

The witches had elected not to go, as they didn’t feel _as_ close to Tecna as the fairies, pixies, and specialists were. (But Valkyrie’s flames begged to turn skin into ash for the lost fairy, as she’d been the one to help her with Flora behind the scenes. And the one who showed so much bravery…)

It wasn’t fair, losing someone like that. Poor Digit and Timmy were in denial about the situation, determined to find a way to bring her back… And Tecna’s parents… Seeing them in mourning over the loss of their daughter… It brought down everyone’s spirits…

And it broke down the morals the fairies tried to hold themselves too. Valkyrie could recall clearly how the girls seethed and raged, and how Bloom looked her in the eyes, flames burning behind her baby blues, and told Valkyrie they were going to storm Cloud Tower. That night.

So here the witches were, waiting for the fairies to slip out so Valkyrie could give the rundown of the plan… She just hoped they’d manage to get away from Faragonda without too much trouble…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan, Mirta, and the Winx all arrived, everyone in their fairy forms and looking for a fight. “Okay Valkyrie, lay it on us.” Musa seethed, tears still in her eyes. (She’d been one of the hardest hit by Tecna’s death, having been the fairy’s best friend and roommate.)

“Tell us how to break into Cloud Tower and what we’re going to have to do to kick Valtor’s ass.” Stella growled.

“We’re not going to let him get away with what happened to Tecna.” Bloom’s body was already radiating heat and her anger was just fanning the flames. Almost… Enticing.

“Before we even begin I want you all to acknowledge the dangers here, both to your morality and your lives. Valtor and the Trix are powerful beings and they’ve only gotten stronger since they’ve started stealing from the realms. And when we get to them, the goal isn’t to ‘capture’ and ‘restrain’. If we do this, we’re going to be out for blood and they are going to perish. If any of you object to that, we’re turning around.” Valkyrie wanted to be sure the fairies knew what they were getting into.

Lucy and Crystal had no qualms about the situation, she knew that for fact. But the fairies… “We’re going to avenge Tecna, and our best bet is using whatever plan you have, Valkyrie.” Layla finally spoke.

“I hate to admit it, but I’m all for it. This has gone on long enough and someone needs to send them packing.” Morgan admitted.

“Besides, there’s far more of us than there are of them. We can do this.” Mirta’s wings fluttered, determined. Valkyrie turned to Flora, noting the darker aura around her normally soft-spoken and loving fairy.

“I want to hear him scream for mercy… Just as Tecna did.” Flora spoke, walking over and putting a hand on Valkyrie’s shoulder. “Tell us the plan.”

Valkyrie made her way to the center. “Our best bet is the element of surprise, but because I have a feeling he’ll be expecting retaliation, we’re going to do a bit of a reverse surprise.” She noted the confusion from the fairies and Crystal gave a slight chuckle.

“It’s when you basically show up like the enemy plans for you too, but then you have like a whole secret second plan going on that just takes their world view for a loop. Ms. Griffin taught us that.” Crystal smiled to Valkyrie. “She’d be proud.”

Valkyrie forced herself not to react to the praise, not yet. “Anyway… Here’s the deal. Bloom and I are the two who can sense his presence out using his dragon remnant and our dragon flames… We’re going to use that to our advantage. Bloom will take Musa and Flora to take him on directly.”

“Why them? We’re strong too.” Stella complained. Valkyrie crossed her arms.

“Bloom is my counterpart, therefore her dragon can do some serious damage to me, which means it can do damage to him. Musa’s sonic wave abilities can force Cloud Tower itself to turn a deaf ear to Valtor in case he tries to use the building against us. And Flora knows Cloud Tower’s design well enough to help them navigate.” Valkyrie looked to Stella. “Fine with you, Princess?”

“Sure. But what do the rest of us do?” Stella asked. Valkyrie grinned.

“Stella, you’ll be headed with Crystal and a squad from the Army of Darkness to the west wing of Cloud Tower. With your fairy dust, you’ll be able to free any of the zombified students you find and simultaneously weakening Valtor by taking some of his power. Just like you weakened him by freeing the merpeople of Andros.”

Stella looked to Crystal. “Okay…. If you’re sure of the team up.” Crystal pulled her necklace out.

“My crystal can increase your sunlight abilities tenfold, Princess, which means you’ll be even more blinding.” Crystal grinned. “Exciting huh?” Stella grinned.

“If it shows Valtor up, then yeah, it’s perfect.” Stella took a breath. Valkyrie turned to Layla and Lucy.

“The two of you will take a squad of your own and head to the east wing of Cloud Tower. Same goal as Stella and Crystal, free the other witches.” Valkyrie started.

“What do you want us to do after all the witches have been freed?” Layla asked. Lucy swallowed.

“And what if we run into the Trix coven?” Lucy asked.

Valkyrie paused. “Lead the witches to the main assembly room. Let them know what’s going on and converge powers with them to send to whoever is fighting Valtor at the time. We don’t want him escaping. As for those has-beens? The Army of Darkness can handle them.” Valkyrie turned to Morgan and Mirta.

“The two of you have an important job. You’ll need to head to the dungeons and free my mother. Get her to the Heart of Cloud Tower and let her retake control of the castle. That’ll add a nail to his coffin. Don’t worry, you’ll have a squad of rot monsters too.” Valkyrie smiled.

“And just where are you going to be in all of this?” Musa asked. “Not trying to disrespect… But you never said where you were headed.” Valkyrie couldn’t help but smirk.

“I’ll be traveling through the tunnels that link Gloomy Wood to Cloud Tower, with my own little entourage of rot monsters. If there are any hitches in the plan, I’ll be there to assist in the slack. But once I reach the fight with Valtor, I’m going finish what I started and burn him from the inside out.”

“Just as long as it gets done.” Layla agreed, turning to Valkyrie. “How do you know the Army will listen to any of us though?”

“She’s good at making them do what she wants.” Flora gave a nod to Valkyrie. “Summon the Army, honey… It’s time we set things right.”

Valkyrie closed her eyes, opening her palms as she felt her dragon uncoil within her. Heat came off her in waves, rot bubbling up to the surface and taking differing forms. She turned to the creatures, keeping her head held high to them.

“You have your orders. Get in line with your commanders and do your jobs. You know who to take on and who to restrain.” Valkyrie took a breath. “And you know that when your job is done, to return to Oblivion.”

The creatures gave a form of a bow before splitting into groups. Some were behind Stella and Crystal, some behind Lucy and Layla, some were with Mirta and Morgan, and then there was Valkyrie and her group.

“Good luck ladies. May the Dragons watch over you.” Valkyrie gave a salute. Bloom saluted her back, giving a smile.

“Good luck, Val.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie and her squadron slipped into the back corridors of Cloud Tower, the negative energy surrounding the castle giving her a bit of a power surge. She turned to her creatures, raising her hand to them. “Search for the Obsidian traitors. Destroy them if you get the chance. And if you see your fellow soldiers helping the fairies, join in if need be.” She ordered, watching them spread out and look.

Familiar footsteps approached her, tentative. The dungeon monsters. “Come to assist me, boys?” She asked, half-taunting. Both looked at her, almost afraid. Hiale was fidgeting with his fingers and Sai stayed on the wall. She feel their worry and concern, their fear.

“We know why it is you’re here… But there’s something you must know… Witch of the Dark Flames, Obsidian borne… If you are to defeat the monster you seek, both you and your spirit need to be in harmony. Your two souls must blend, being of sound mind and body.” They spoke in unison, more of their riddles.

‘ _We both know what needs to be done here. How much more can we meld?_ ’ Her dragon snarled. Valkyrie gave them a look.

“I appreciate the advice… But I know what I’m doing.” She paused. “I do make one plea of you though…. Head back to the dungeons and assist my cousin and my friend in rescuing the Headmistress. She’s the true keeper of Cloud Tower, not that bastard in her office.” Valkyrie turned to them. “Please?”

Both creatures gave a bow to her. “We do owe a debt to your fairy friends and to our Headmistress. The fairies did rescue us and Griffin kept us hidden away… We will do as you’ve asked.” They spoke, scurrying down the tunnels.

An explosion could be heard up one of the spiral staircases and Valkyrie snarled when she realized it was coming from her mother’s office. “Those of you who’ve found nothing, come with me. We’re going to eradicate a problem.” She growled, making her way upstairs, several of the rot monsters in tow behind her….

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

She could see the destruction of her mother’s office from the hallway, her desk in disarray and the shelves knocked over.

Musa was trapped in a silence orb, her body floating unconsciously inside as her body tried to process the absence of sound.

Flora was on the ground, unable to move from the gunk of a dark orb.

And Bloom was encased in ice. “Seems I made a miscalculation.” Valkyrie snarled as she walked in, three of her rot monsters at her side. Valtor had been popping his shoulder back into place, a dent on the wall and the steam coming from him evident of the battle that had transpired.

“So you’re the one behind this little game of revenge. Let me guess, you’re out for blood?” Valtor taunted. “And you’ve brought out your army. Interesting. Guess your mother does know you.”

Valkyrie looked to the monsters by her side. “Break the spells on the fairies. I’ve got him.” She ordered, watching as they went to the fairies’ sides. The flying shriekers rammed into the orb of silence, trying to pop it open while the smaller bugs tried to eat away at the gunk on Flora.

Her heavy hitters were cracking open the ice, slowly but surely going to free Bloom. “Do you really think I’m going to just let you…” Valtor had started to rant but he paused, clutching to the desk chair.

Valkyrie smirked, taking a step toward him. “What’s the matter, Old Man? Are feeling the magic flowing away from you?” She gave a cackle. “You’re done.” He glowered at her.

“I think it’s time you learned a lesson in respect.” He waved his arms up, an orb surrounding them both and teleporting them out of the office.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie kept her feet steady as they landed on the field. “Glad you didn’t want to trash Mom’s office more… She’s going to be so pissed when she sees the mess you’ve left.” Valkyrie snipped, her body already radiating heat and her dragon coiling just under her veins.

A blast of lightning came toward her and she raised her hands, her dragon materializing and shielding her. “Your mother is no longer a concern for either of us.” Valtor growled out, blasting another lightning bolt toward her.

‘ _Do not take the bait. He’s trying to goad you again._ ’ Her dragon warned her. She opened her palms and took a step forward, her dragon lashing out in a fiery blast.

Valtor managed to dodge the brunt of the blast, but he did get a bit singed as he hit a tree. “For the love of the dragons, just shut up.” She snarled, walking over to him.

He glowered at her as the winds picked up, chills digging into her skin. She fought back the instinct to shiver, her blood beginning to feel heavier. “Do you feel that, my child? That’s what it feels like to have your blood frozen… That’s what your mother tried to do to me all those years ago…”

Valkyrie kept to her feet, her inner flame beginning to burn hotter and hotter as her blood thawed. “Shame she didn’t get to finish the job.” She snarled, her dragon materializing around her for another lunging blast.

It forced Valtor back as he tried to absorb the power, steam coming from his body as he fell back. “You know… I think it’d be better for us all if you burned instead. Freezing is a bit… Old school.” She let her dragon lunge into Valtor, the flames heating his body enough to make his skin redden.

He gave a chuckle, leaning back against one of the oak trees. “Oh the irony…. Being burned alive by my own dragon… who’s controlled by my own daughter.” Valtor gave a cough, steam rising and smell of burning flesh became unmistakable.

“You deserve worse for what you’ve done.” She spoke, her voice low and leveled. Not hers anymore.

A blast of psychic waves sent her flying back, her concentration released as she fell. Valtor got to his feet; Icy, Darcy, and Stormy at his sides. “Seems I’ll live for another fight.” Valtor purred. “You’re welcome to come with us, Valkyrie.”

She growled at him, getting to her feet. “I’d die first.” She snarled, readying for another attack.

Icy and her sisters powered up, when a whistle came from bleachers. “Are you sure this is a fight you want to have? Because you’re beyond outnumbered and out powered.” Layla called.

Valkyrie turned to see the bleachers, grinning at the sight. The fairies had freed the other witches, all of them powering up for an attack. Fairies, witches, and… teachers. (She wasn’t fond of the look Faragonda, Saladin, her mother, and uncle were sending her way, but she did love their timing.)

Valtor scowled. “Ladies, it appears we’ve over stayed our welcome.” He raised his hands, teleporting him and the Trix away.

Cheers erupted from the bleachers, though Valkyrie felt dread for the dressing down she knew was coming…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You realize how dangerous this stunt was, right?” Griffin asked, her arms crossed. (The other witches were sent to their rooms to clean up and get some sleep. Those involved in the ‘coup’ against Valtor were in Griffin’s office, getting lectured by her, Faragonda, Salvador, and Saladin.)

“But we had a sound plan. One that almost worked. If Icy, Darcy, and Stormy hadn’t managed to lose the Army of Darkness, Valtor would be literal ash right now.” Bloom defended the plan.

“And we couldn’t let him get away with what happened to Tecna.” Musa glowered.

“So we did what we felt we had to do. And it worked. We have Cloud Tower back, along with Andros. He’s getting weaker.” Mirta offered.

Faragonda sighed. “Girls… It was still dangerous to come here. You could have been killed or spelled….”

“It was a risk worth taking, Ms. Faragonda.” Valkyrie spoke, looking to her mother. (The older witch looked worse for wear. Exhaustion evident on her features and marks on her arms from constant fighting.) “Especially if it means Cloud Tower is free from him.”

Griffin pinched the bridge of her nose. “And if you had lost control of the Army? Or one of you lost your life?”

“We knew the risks before we came. We were fine with it.” Lucy told her. Crystal gave a nod.

“Valkyrie made it perfectly clear what could go wrong. But we signed on anyway.” Crystal took a breath. “We did this knowing what we were signing on for.”

“And it worked. But if you still want to punish us… Fine.” Morgan stepped up.

“But you can’t fault us for doing something we know you’ve done in the past.” Flora brought up, bold and defiant.

Saladin sighed. “Ladies… If I may…. These young women have done what you’ve taught them to do in times of crisis. They’ve rose to the occasion and they sent the enemy packing. Now… It was dangerous for them to do so, yes, but it also showed just how brave and creative they can be in such situations. I say we let it slide and just focus on Griffin getting Cloud Tower back to how it was before Valtor showed up.”

Faragonda and Griffin shot each other a look before turning to Saladin. “And if your boys had been part of this?” Griffin asked.

“I’d still say what I’m saying now.” Saladin stood by his statement. “Besides, there’s nothing we can really do about it now…”

“He’s right… What’s done is done.” Salvador gave a bit of a smile to Griffin. “Anyway, isn’t the important thing here that Griffin has her school back?”

“Alright…” Faragonda looked to her students. “We’re heading back to Alfea. I’ll send Ediltrude, Discorda, and Zarathustra back to Cloud Tower….” She looked to Crystal and Valkyrie. “And I’ll be sure that Cheshire and Patches are returned…”

“And you three need to head back to your dorms. I’m sure you’re all just as exhausted as I am.” Griffin ordered. Valkyrie paused, moving to hug her mother tight, not caring for the others to see. Griffin ruffled her daughter’s hair, giving a hint of a smile.

“Glad to have you back.” Valkyrie smiled, moving back to lead her covenmates to their room.

“Good to be back.”


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: No Room for Yuletide Cheer

  1. No Room for Yuletide Cheer



_She watched as his body burned from the inside out, his pale skin becoming red from the heat, steam coming from his pores. Every so often, she could even see the hints of flames coming from beneath his skin._

_He tried to keep his dignity in death, refusing to scream or cry out, even as his body writhed in the pain and his skin started to smell burnt._

_Valkyrie knelt beside him, watching as he became ash, little by ash. And once all that was left was ash, she blew them away, watching as they scattered about…._

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie and Morgan kept close, watching as the fire grew in the fireplace, as if trying to become one with the flames.

They could hear the mumblings of their parents and grandmother, the worry in their voices… But how could they celebrate knowing a friend was dead and gone?

One second Tecna was there, chattering away about a new algorithm she’d put together or she was challenging Digit and Timmy to beat her new score in their favorite game… The next….

She was gone. Slipped away into the Omega portal and shut away… And everyone knew fairies couldn’t last in ice long, especially not in a dark realm like Omega…

But a part of them did hope Tecna survived… That Digit and Timmy were right to disagree with everyone’s conclusion that Tecna died. (Surely Digit, her bonded pixie, would know if she was dead or not… The bond would have broken if she were dead…. Right?)

“Jolly… can you show us what’s in the cards?” Morgan asked, looking to where her bonded pixie had snuggled in with Sasha and Cheshire.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea… I don’t want anyone to be upset further. I mean… I already made Digit and Timmy mad…” Jolly bit her lip.

“We don’t want to know about Tecna specifically, just…. About our situation in general.” Valkyrie shifted a bit in her seat, pulling her legs up under her. “Please?”

Jolly closed her eyes and let her cards come forward. “I see a journey for both of you… One in a place of frozen depths and the other in a place that’s scorching hot. I see ashes falling into the wind… And I see a reunion… But it doesn’t specify what sort of reunion…” Jolly looked to the girls. “Does… That help?”

“Sort of.” Morgan sighed, leaning into Valkyrie. “At least we broke Andros and Cloud Tower free…”

“Yeah…. I just wish….” Valkyrie paused, getting to her feet and walking into the kitchen. The smell of gingerbread cookies filled the air, and turkey and stuffing and… She closed her eyes, willing away her hunger for the moment. (She may or may not have skipped breakfast that morning…)

“What is it dear, something wrong?” Theodora asked. (She was redfaced, like when she’d gotten done lecturing… And both Griffin, Salvador, and Palladium looked like they wished they could shrink.)

“Nothing’s wrong… Exactly… I just… Is there a time-travel spell that we could use? Hypothetically speaking of course.” Valkyrie asked. Salvador shook his head.

“No. No way… Time travel isn’t something to be toyed with… And most time-travel spells have been forbidden.” Her uncle spoke quickly.

“And they’re far too dangerous to even think of using. One wrong misstep and you can ruin existence itself.” Palladium swallowed. “And that’s not something anyone wants to deal with.”

“Why would you even ask that?” Griffin asked. “Is it about Tecna?” Valkyrie looked away, biting her lip.

“I was just thinking there might’ve been another way to close the Omega portal…” Valkyrie started.

“But if Tecna hadn’t sacrificed herself, you and your friends may not have stormed Cloud Tower and set everyone free.” Theodora reminded her, looking to Griffin. “And someone would still be in hot water.” Griffin gave a groan.

“I’m already still in hot water. You’ve been lecturing us for an hour now, Mother.” Griffin snipped. Theodora snorted.

“Because no one told me about it! Do you know how worried I’ve been?” The conversation shifted. Valkyrie sighed, walking back to the living room to curl up with Morgan.

“No luck?”

“No luck… But Nana is pissed with our parents… Apparently none of them told her about the CT takeover…” Valkyrie shook her head. “I don’t know why they thought they’d keep that a secret.”

“They underestimate her. That’s why.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She and her mother were indulging in one of their own traditions. Pajamas, hot chocolate, popcorn, a blanket fort, and all their guilty pleasure movies.

Valkyrie leaned into her mother, still relieved that the older witch was safe and home. (Cloud Tower was finally theirs again. Classes had even started back up. And everyone was… Was themselves again.)

Griffin kissed the top of her head, swapping out the movies. “Before we start on _Dragon Hearted_ , I wanted to discuss something with you…” Griffin had her serious tone, and Valkyrie could feel dread welling inside.

“What’s wrong? Look, I’m not the one who told Nana what happened at CT… That was all Jolly.” Valkyrie reminded her mother. The older witch chuckled, shaking her head.

“That’s not what I was talking about… But I’ll let Morgan know her pixie’s been sold out.” She paused. “And I should apologize to Palladium… I figured it was him who spilled his guts… he never was one for keeping secrets.” Griffin shook her head.

“I… The Council, including Saladin, Faragonda, and I… Have been talking about Valtor and the threat he poses to every realm in the dimension…” Griffin started. Valkyrie felt her skin heating up.

“They don’t think what happened at Cloud Tower is your fault do they? Because those cowards didn’t even attempt to step in.” The younger witch growled. Griffin wrapped her daughter up tight, close.

“Valkyrie… The Council puts the blame squarely on Valtor and the Trix coven. No one else. Our discussion was actually enlightening and brought up a valid point.” Griffin took a breath. “You and Bloom are two of the only people who could hurt him with little effort. The two of you are the keepers of the flames and very little can stand up to the two of you. At least, once you’ve both harmonized with your dragons.”

Valkyrie paused. “The dungeon monsters said something about that to me during our siege… But… I thought we were in harmony…? I mean, as much as we can be with two souls in one body.”

Griffin gave her a look. “That’s the problem. Two souls in one body… As you and Bloom progress on your magic journeys, your souls and the souls of your dragons will start to blend as you realize more and more about yourselves.”

Valkyrie frowned. “That’s a thing? That’s a thing we can do? How does that work? Does it take away from us as individuals or what?” Griffin paused.

“Honestly, I wish I knew… Valtor never harmonized with your dragon, and it’s difficult to say if Marion was harmonized or not… All I know is that it will require you and Bloom to connect deeply with your dragons, and that to do that…. You’ll need to take a little vacation…” Valkyrie groaned.

“I can already tell I’m not going to like where this is going….” Valkyrie pushed her glasses back, giving a sigh. “Go ahead… Lay it on me.”

“You’ll be headed to Pyros, the realm of dragons. If the two of you can’t connect to your dragons on the realm of dragons, then… we honestly have no idea what could get you to connect to them.” Griffin admitted. Valkyrie groaned.

“Oh fun… I get to be face to snout with the most fearsome creatures in the known realms…” She sighed. “At least Bloom and I’ll be together.”

“That’s the spirit.” Griffin kissed her cheek. “Now… do you feel like continuing our marathon or not?”

Valkyrie grinned, putting the new movie in. “We’re finishing what we started.”

“That’s my girl.”


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Preparation

  1. Preparation



“And what’s the reason we can’t come with you? I mean, you and Bloom are both wicked strong, but you’re headed for the realm of dragons. You’ll need back up.” Crystal argued as Valkyrie finished packing her bag.

(She was told that she and Bloom could bring a few items with them. Valkyrie chose a few a potions and some water bottles, along with her journal and a map her mother made of the realm back in her Coven days.)

“This is sort of a sabbatical, Crystal. I have to figure out how to harmonize with my dragon so we can stop Valtor… And Bloom has to harmonize with hers.” Valkyrie reminded her. Lucy groaned.

“And what about classes?” Lucy asked.

“We’re receiving class credits…” She looked to Lucy and Crystal. “But if you two would take notes for me, that’s be incredible.” Valkyrie grinned.

Crystal swore. “Val… You’re not understanding the gravity of the situation here… You’re heading to a realm where everything is either going to want to eat you or wear your bones like jewelry.”

Valkyrie zipped up her bag, letting herself sink to the floor. “I get the dangers, Crystal… And I know you two are just worried about my safety… But this is something I have to do with Bloom. As crazy as it sounds, she and I are on similar wavelengths… Two sides of the same coin. We have to get better at working together and we have to harmonize.”

“I just don’t get why we can’t come too. I mean, we’re your coven, Val. Your sisters.” Lucy placed a hand on the smaller witch. Crystal put her hand on Valkyrie’s other shoulder, biting her lip.

“We’re part of you now, Val… How can you expect us to just sit back?” Crystal asked. Valkyrie stood, putting her arms around the taller witches’ waists.

“I don’t expect you just to sit back. I just expect you to stay at Cloud Tower.” She gave a smile. “I need you two to take notes so I don’t get left behind. And I need you to keep your ears and eyes out for trouble… You two have telepathic links to me now, you’re the ones who’ll need to alert me if something goes wrong while I’m gone.”

Crystal and Lucy both gave a nod, though Valkyrie could feel their tension. “And someone needs to relay to Flora that we’re doing okay… I just… I know it’s not the best of missions for the two of you, but I can’t bring you to Pyros either.”

Lucy sighed. “I guess we’ll accept our new mission then… Recon and note taking.”

“And note sending.” Crystal scrunched her nose. “Just try not to be gone too long. Or I’ll start auctioning off your crap.” Valkyrie gave a gasp.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me, Wiatch.” Crystal smirked. Valkyrie laughed, going to pick up her bag, frowning when it was heavier than normal.

She opened it up, Cheshire poking his head out. “Mreew?”

“You’re not going to Pyros, young man. You’re staying here to keep an eye on your grandmother and aunts.” Valkyrie’s voice held a teasing tone as she set her cat out. He hissed at having been moved, tail twitching.

“You can be mad all you want, but you’re not going to Pyros. Those dragons would make a meal out of you, and then I’d have to make a meal out of them and I don’t think Bloom and I have the proper means to make dragon jerky.” Valkyrie ‘booped’ his nose. “So you have to stay put.”

“Mreaa.” Valkyrie looked to Crystal and Lucy.

“So I may have one more thing for you to do…” She spoke sheepishly.

“I’ll watch him…” Crystal scooped up the tuxedo cat, ignoring his hisses. “It’s okay, big boy… Your mom is being a bitch right now, but it’ll work out in the end.” Valkyrie rolled her eyes, giving a slight smile.

“I’ll see you girls later.”

“Be safe.”

“Always.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Flora let her into Alfea, worry easy to see on her delicate features. “I can’t believe you and Bloom are going through with this…” She squeezed Valkyrie’s hand, leading her to Ms. Faragonda’s office.

“We have to, Flora… It’s one of the few shots we’ve got at connecting and harmonizing with our dragons… And with each other.” Valkyrie reminded her, kissing her cheek. “I promise, I won’t be gone long… And Lucy and Crystal will be keeping tabs using our link.”

Flora sighed, wrapping her arms around Valkyrie. “Just promise you’ll come back… That both of you will come back.” Valkyrie got to her tiptoes, pulling Flora down a bit for a kiss, a last kiss it seemed.

“I promise. We’ll come home.” Valkyrie cupped Flora’s face. “You and the others just keep things running smooth here.”

“Don’t we always?” Flora teased, giving a wink as Valkyrie walked into the headmistress’ office.

Bloom had her bag and her wings on, ready to go. Valkyrie took her place by Bloom’s side, looking to Ms. Faragonda. “I’m glad you’ve both accepted the mission… I just hope you’re both successful.” Faragonda started.

“Don’t worry, Ms. F… We’ve got this.” Bloom gave a smile. “When we get back, we’ll be in harmony with our dragons and I’ll have my Enchantix wings.”

“I hope you’re right.” Faragonda opened up a portal. “Step on through and onto Pyros.” She looked to Valkyrie. “You know the spell to return home, yes?”

“Mom’s had me reciting it all during Yule.” Valkyrie gave a chuckle. “I’ve got it down pat by now.”

“Then good luck… And I hope to see you both soon.” Faragonda stepped out of the way as the girls stepped through the portal…


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Not An Average Camping Trip

  1. Not An Average Camping Trip



The portal closed behind them as they took in their new landscape. A partial desert landscape, a partial swamp, and partially a rainforest of sorts; Pyros was going to be an interesting place to visit.

Valkyrie reached into her bag, pulling out her mother’s map. “Okay, so the first thing we should do is search for a water source. We do not want to do without water here.” Valkyrie spoke, looking the map over.

Bloom gave a nod. “Sounds like a plan. Where’s the nearest source?” Bloom looked over Valkyrie’s shoulder at the map.

“Says there’s a river here…” Valkyrie pointed to one of the places on the map. “It’s a little far, but I think we can make it.” She turned to Bloom. “May want your wings out, just in case the welcome wagon shows up.”

Bloom chuckled, shaking her head. “We’ve been here five minutes and still haven’t seen a dragon… I’m sure we’ll be f-” A loud screech could be heard in the air, both girls looking up as a large brown and black dragon circled above them.

“You were saying, Red?” Valkyrie snarked, already letting her skin heat up as she sent the map away. Bloom swore, a bright light going over her as her wings and outfit changed, her Charmix pendant glistening in the harsh sunlight of Pyros.

The dragon swooped down, screeching loudly as it sent a blast of fire their way. They put up their shields, trying their best to absorb the attack. “Any ideas on how to stop this thing?” Bloom asked.

“Hell if I know… We were supposed to cover dragons earlier this year, but those plans went out the window.” Valkyrie growled out. “And I have my doubts that normal monster taming skills apply here.”

“Then I guess we’re going to have to wing it.” Bloom put her shield away, taking to the sky. “Hey FlameBreath! Over here!” She fired a few rounds of her own fire blasts, getting the dragon’s attention.

It roared in Bloom’s direction, using its massive wings to create a gust to send her flying back. Valkyrie took to the air, grabbing hold of the fairy. “Please tell me _that_ wasn’t your only plan.” The witch half-sneered. Bloom gave a sheepish smile.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.” Bloom answered. Valkyrie groaned.

“If that’s not the story of our lives, I don’t know what is.” The witch got them both back to the ground, wary as the dragon snarled at them and made another dive. “Duck!” She shoved Bloom out of the way and got behind one of the large boulders, gritting her teeth as the ground around them shook from the dragon’s weight.

“Valkyrie… How do you feel about a convergence? Like the ones we did freshman year?” Bloom asked. Valkyrie groaned.

“Are you sure you want to do that? Seems like it could be overkill.”

“We have to do something or _we’ll_ be killed.” Bloom reminded, flying over to the witch’s hiding spot.

Valkyrie sighed, taking the fairy’s hand. “Focus on the positive energy here Bloom. And I’ll take the negative.”

“And hopefully the explosion won’t be too bad.” Bloom gave a cheeky smile. “Otherwise, we could be dragon food.”

“Great.” Valkyrie deadpanned, squeezing Bloom’s hand as they began to draw energy to themselves.

Flames seemed to engulf them, though they never burned or heated up, a dragon form projected around them and lunged toward their attacker, scalding the dragon and forcing it to fly off.

Fairy and witch slumped to the ground, panting and giving nervous laughs. “So… That happened.”

“I’m just glad we survived that… I’m pretty sure that dragon was looking for a meal.” Valkyrie moved to get to her feet, wincing a bit at the soreness. “Now… I say we get back on track…”

Bloom got to her feet, fluttering her wings quickly to dust them off. “I just hope that river isn’t crowded with dragons… I don’t know if we can handle another fight like that.”

“We’ll do what we have to Bloom…” Valkyrie pulled the map back out, orienting it. “This way.” She started toward the left, making sure to keep a mental track of where they were going…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Seems we’ve gotten lucky… No dragons are at the river.” Bloom grinned, about to head down when Valkyrie grabbed her wrist.

“Hold up. Water dragons are a thing here. If we’re not careful, we could disturb some and end up drowned.” Valkyrie warned. Bloom groaned.

“How can we tell if one’s there or not?” The redhead asked. Valkyrie looked around the river, smiling when she saw a fruit-bearing tree.

“We send food down.” She raised her hand, firing a blast at the branch holding the fruit, watching it fall into the river.

They waited a few minutes, the water remaining undisturbed. “It’s safe. We should refill our water bottles and then go a few paces to make a camp…” Valkyrie started toward the river. Bloom followed, getting her bottles out of her bag.

“I’ve been meaning to ask… How does Ms. Griffin have a map of Pyros?” Bloom asked, taking a sip from the water. Valkyrie gave a wink.

“She traveled often… And has an eidetic memory… Which is both really cool and really annoying.” Valkyrie answered. Bloom hummed.

“I could see that… Let me guess, you never got away with anything did you?” Bloom chuckled. Valkyrie snorted.

“There were some things I could get away with… I just had have a damned good reason… Like when I started a riot in the seventh grade because of unfair grading structures… The whole class was behind me on that one, and my claims were true… The only lecture I got was that I should have gone about it a different way.”

Bloom laughed, leaning against the tree. “Sounds like something I got in trouble for… I had a friend named Selina and… Mitzi… was just horrible to her… And I finally had enough and just… I attacked the girl. Full-on fist fight and we had the resource officers come to get us both… My parents were thrilled that I’d stood up for a friend… But weren’t thrilled that I got into a fight.”

Valkyrie chuckled. “I almost miss middle school… Almost.” She moved to get up, grabbing her bag. “Come on… We need to set up camp before nightfall. No telling what sort of nocturnal creatures live around here.”

The fairy groaned, getting to her feet. “And now I’m not going to be able to sleep for fear I’ll get eaten.” Valkyrie placed a hand on her shoulder.

“How about this, we sleep in shifts? I’ll even take first watch.” Valkyrie offered. Bloom grinned, pulling the witch into a hug.

“Aren’t you just so sweet?” She teased. Valkyrie flushed, pushing away from Bloom.

“Just consider it a favor, Red.”


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: The Isle of Dragons

  1. The Isle of Dragons



_Valkyrie frowned when she saw Bloom with her. “I thought you were supposed to keep guard?” She asked the redhead, crossing her arms. Bloom looked panicked and had her hands up._

_“I swear I was just awake… I don’t remember falling asleep…” A light washed over them both, forming a pathway. “I get the feeling we’re being summoned by someone.”_

_“Or something.” Valkyrie tensed, mentally preparing herself. “Ready to see what lies ahead?”_

_“After you.” Bloom gave a bow, her hands gesturing toward the path. Valkyrie rolled her eyes, grabbing the fairy’s hand._

_“Come on. We’ll go together.” She argued, leading the fairy down the path._

_It spiraled downward, as if there were stairs in this place. (Where were they anyway…?) The path ended near two thrones; one appeared to be made of flaming gold, a red dragon was carved into it, giving the appearance that the dragon was coiled around the throne. The other was made of what appeared to be blood gold, a black dragon carved around the side, its head on the top of the throne._

_“What is this place?” Bloom asked, looking around._

_“I have a feeling we’re about to find out…” Valkyrie kept her guard up, prepared for this to be one of_ their _tricks._

_The dragons on the thrones seemed to open their eyes, both glowing different shades of red as they uncoiled and got down to where the girls were, enlarging in size. “So you both seek to harmonize with us? What a joyous but tiring quest…” The red dragon spoke, her voice feminine but deep._

_Bloom let out a gasp, flying over to her. “You’re… My dragon?” Her dragon gave a chuckle, tilting her head._

_“I am… In a form, anyway.” The dragon paused. “I am here to help you fully connect with you, but you must first find your inner dragon.” Bloom frowned._

_“What do you mean by that?” The dark dragon turned to face Bloom._

_“She means you need more than courage and an inner flame to be a dragon, Princess of Domino. To connect to a dragon, you must become one. In a manner of speaking of course.” The dark dragon spoke, a deep masculine voice with a slight hypnotic tone._

_“Does that go for me too?” Valkyrie asked, stepping toward what could only be_ her _dragon. He chuckled, shaking his head._

_“You must undergo a different trial, Heir to Obsidian. As a witch, you already have several characteristics of a dragon; the pride, the wrath, the loyalty, the defiance… But what you do not have that you will need is… A more emotional balance. You must learn to accept your darker nature.” Valkyrie and Bloom shared a look._

_“How do we… How will we know we’ve conquered these challenges?” Bloom asked. The dragons turned toward their thrones._

_“You will know, Bloom. For when you are ready, the Sage of Pyros will find you.” Her dragon spoke._

_“As for you, Valkyrie, you will know when you are ready by the connections you will feel. It will be… Inspiring.” The darker dragon purred. They began to coil back around their thrones, both girls shouting for more information as the lights around them flashed._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie and Bloom stayed quiet during breakfast, a quick meal of protein bars that Bloom had brought and their water.

The witch closed her eyes, giving a smile. “Just got a message from CT.” Valkyrie told Bloom. The fairy frowned.

“How…? What sort of message?”

“Coven mark. Covenmates can telepathically contact each other, no matter where they are. As for the message… Timmy and Digit think they cracked the code to find Tecna.” Valkyrie gave a slight smile. “Who knows, she may be back waiting on us by the time we finish up here.”

“I hope so.” Bloom gave a weak smile, giving a sigh. “Okay… We… We need to talk about what happened last night… That dream…. It was… Surreal. What do you think it meant?”

The witch leaned back against their makeshift tent (twigs they managed to find and tie together large enough for both of them). “I think we’re supposed to split up and figure things out on our own. I mean, your thing is more physical and trait based and mines… More mental and emotional.”

“But splitting up on Pyros seems a bit dangerous, Valkyrie… I don’t want one of us to get hurt and the other not know about it.” Bloom fretted. Valkyrie shook her head.

“Don’t worry about that… We’re connected. If there’s trouble, we just…. Use our flames to find each other.” Valkyrie started. Bloom sighed.

“I mean… I guess we could do that.” She bit her lip. “Just… Promise to stay safe.”

“You too.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie kept quiet as she snuck around Pyros. She didn’t want to attract the attention of the dragons in the air, or the ones resting at the hot spring near the volcano.

She just needed a quiet place to mediate. A place to focus on her emotions without any distract-.

 _Stomp. Stomp. Crash. Stomp_.

The ground began to quake as a dragon rushed toward her. This one was larger than the ones from the past two days, brown and rusty red, with horns on its snout. Its wings were outstretched, a sort of catchall attack as it barreled toward her.

Valkyrie swore, taking to the air to get out of its way. The dragon just turned around, its wings flapping furiously as it took to the air. “Of fucking course.” She snipped, deciding to take a chance.

She let her inner flames light up, the sparks igniting inside of her veins as she summoned her fire out of her. The flames surrounded her, firing blasts at the dragon, forcing it back.

It growled and snarled, doing its best to dodge her attacks, but a few of the blasts managed to clip it in the wings. She smirked, letting herself land by the wounded dragon. She was going to leave it there, let it fend for itself…

Until it started to whine. And damn was that a pitiful noise. She tried to ignore it, taking a few more steps… But she knew she couldn’t just leave it there.

Valkyrie turned around and walked to the dragon. “Okay… I’m going to do a healing spell…. I just need you to let me do this…” She spoke aloud, placing her hands on the dragon’s rough scaly skin.

She closed her eyes, letting her flames flow once more, this time more for heat and warmth than for an attack. The dragon laid still, letting her do her work.

Once she pulled away, the dragon was back to its feet, wings flapping just as strong as before. It nudged against her, trying to force her onto its back. “What… I don’t know man… We just met and I’m not sure I want to run off with the first dragon I meet.” She half-teased.

The dragon gave a low growl, still trying to nudge her up. “Fine. Fine.” She groaned, managing to get herself on the dragon’s back. She held to one of his larger scales that pointed outward. “Please don’t go too fast… I’m not a dragon rider.”

It gave a little noise, its wings flapping strongly as it took off into the air…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie had to admit, flying by dragon was exhilarating. The power of the winds on her body, the way the clouds seemed _just_ out of reach, the other dragons flying close by, as if in a parade…

Now this was something she wished she had her camera for. No one would ever believe this… (She didn’t believe it either, honestly. But here she was, riding on the back of a dragon that had just tried to kill her… Who would have guessed?)

Soon the dragon landed on a mountain side, near one of the volcanos, its buddies landing nearby. Valkyrie managed to levitate herself off, making sure she was steady on her feet before fully letting go of her new friend. “Thanks for the lift… but I don’t suppose you can tell me why I’m here… Can you?” She asked it.

The dragon gave a little noise, nudging at her with his head before flying off, leaving her there.

She sighed, taking in a breath as she sat down on the rock. Smoke. She could smell smoke… A little ash in the air…

And the dragons seemed to have their own odor… (She’d definitely need a shower when she made it back to CT… If she made it back.)

The volcano wasn’t active, the gurgles from the inside were more of an indication of calm than chaos. She got to her feet, taking a look inside of the volcano’s mouth.

Heat and steam seemed to radiate from the inside, and the magma churned… But again, it was calm, not chaotic…

A good place for meditation…

Maybe that dragon knew what it was doing….


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: Dragons Rise From Ashes Too

  1. Dragons Rise from Ashes Too



Nothing. She was getting absolutely nothing. No matter how hard she tried to look inward, no matter the emotion she focused on, nothing seemed to happen.

Valkyrie laid back on the rock, giving a low growl as she rested. Something would have to give sooner or later… It just had to… Right?

The volcano made a loud gurgle noise at that moment, almost as if it sensed her distress. “Don’t suppose you have any ideas, do you?” She asked the volcano, raising up to turn and face it. “If you do, I’d love to hear them.”

‘ _Sometimes it’s easier to be emotionally aware when in distress…_ ’ A feminine voice spoke.

Valkyrie froze in place, unsure of what had happened, or where it had come from… “Where… Where are you?” She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Instead of an answer, the ground of the volcano began to quake.

A small rumble, but enough that the place Valkyrie was at began to cave in and fall, straight into the volcano’s mouth…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

_She had been engulfed in magma… She should be dead. She should be burning to a crisp and melting… But instead…_

_She’s fine. She’d landed a solid piece of ground, completely unharmed. (Pride aside of course.)_

_“Look who decided to show up. I was getting lonesome.” A familiar voice spoke. Valkyrie growled, getting to her feet to face the intruder. The Other Valkyrie had returned, wearing the smuggest of looks._

_“What the hell are you doing here?” She snarled. Other Valkyrie gave a laugh, giving a chilling smile._

_“I’m you, Dear. I go where you go. Or have you forgotten?” She chuckled. Valkyrie glowered, firing a blast at the Other._

_Other Valkyrie formed a shield, forcing the blasts back like they were nothing. “Wow… Sparring with Daddy at CT did not help you at all. In fact, I think it made you worse.” The other Valkyrie taunted, forcing Valkyrie back with a few blasts of her own._

_Valkyrie forced herself to stay on her feet, refusing to give in to the other version of her. “What do you want?” She sneered. “To drive me crazy? Argulus already tried that.” She growled out._

_“I’m here to make you realize we’re more alike than you think.” The other Valkyrie leaned against the wall of the volcano, giving herself a once over. “Come on, Valkyrie… Don’t you think I know you? That I don’t know us?”_

_The other her started walking toward Valkyrie, giving a slight smile. “Don’t you think I’ve noticed how quick we are to fight? How much we_ enjoy _a good fight? How much we love the feel of blood coming from our opponents? The fear we can bring out?”_

_Valkyrie glowered and stood up straight, nails digging into her palms as she clenched her fists. “You’re wrong!”_

_“But I’m not. Think about it, Valkyrie… We love it. Thrive on it. The smell of flesh cooking as we burn another person, the screams they give off… We love having that kind of power, we love knowing just how dangerous we are.” The other Valkyrie walked over, placing her hands on Valkyrie’s shoulders._

_“We love the fear we inspire in others, we thrive on anger and rage and death…” She laughed. “Remember how good it felt to see Darkar take his last breath? And how much we enjoyed seeing Dad squirm? Think of how much stronger we could be… If you’d just give in to yourself.”_

_Valkyrie shook, anger bubbling beneath the surface. The other her was wrong… Wrong…. Valkyrie wasn’t like that… she wasn’t…._

_The witch pushed her other self away, her hands balled tightly into fists, shaking as she tried to push the anger down… And the truth… The truth……._

_“You’re right.” Valkyrie felt herself say, her body releasing its tension. “I do enjoy our power, I love knowing that there’s so few people in the magical dimension who can actually fuck with us.” She held her head high, refusing to hide herself anymore._

_“I love knowing that I can fend for myself, that I can summon an army if I need to. I love that I make cowards like the Trix sisters cower at my feet when they see me angry. I love that I threaten traitors like Valtor. I love the taste of blood after a good fight. I love knowing that I’ve given my all to destroy my enemies.”_

_She walked toward her other self, reveling in the fear beginning to radiate from her double. “But here’s where we stop being alike… I don’t want the blood of innocents. I only want the blood of those who deserve my wrath. I want to strike fear into those who belonged to the Coven and to anyone who still fights for them. I want justice for the lives they’ve ruined.”_

_“And if that justice requires them to die by my hands… So be it.” Valkyrie snarled, grabbing her other self. The other Valkyrie shrieked as she glowed, becoming one with Valkyrie._

_Valkyrie opened her eyes as their merging took, feeling more alive than ever. “I know I’m a being of vengeance and anger… I know I’m meant to destroy… But it’s how I use my anger to get justice for others… It’s how I destroy those who wish to harm others. I am my peoples’ protector. I am the Keeper of the Dark Dragon Fire… And no one can stop me.” She spoke aloud to the volcano, flying up toward the mouth. She still had a fairy to find…_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie woke up, finding herself at the base of the volcano instead of the mouth. She groaned, getting to her feet.

‘ _She needs us._ ’ Her dragon immediately snapped to her, giving her no time to think as she flew into the air, using her flames to find Bloom…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

It took her an hour, but she finally managed to find Bloom… And see her sending the Trix coven packing. “Guess I’m late to the party.” Valkyrie teased, landing beside the fairy.

The now Enchantix fairy. Bloom’s long red hair was longer and had blonde highlights, two little blue heart barrettes was holding it back a little. She had a flowing ruffled blue and green dress that had layers, light pink colored gloves. Her necklace was a blue heart. Her wings were large and butterfly shaped, with multicolors, mainly blue. And she had those wrap around sandals like the others.

“I’m just glad you made it back.” Bloom grinned, hugging Valkyrie before pulling away. “Why do you smell like smoke?”

“Because she’s been in the volcano… Forging her true self within the flames.” An older woman spoke… That voice… Valkyrie glared to her.

“Are you the one who caused the rubble to push me in?” She asked. The older woman chuckled.

“I am Maia… The Sage of Pyros… I only wished to assist you both…” She gave a little bow. “I hope you’re both feeling… More confident in yourselves.”

“I know I am. I’m ready to send Valtor packing!” Bloom grinned, shifting back into her human form. “What about you?”

Valkyrie paused, realizing she did feel lighter after that session. And she felt more in control… More powerful… More connected to her inner flames. “I think we did what we came here to do… ready to head back?”

Bloom turned to hug Maia. “Thank you, for helping me.”

“Of course young one… Take care.” Maia paused. “Both of you, take care.” Valkyrie gave a wave before opening the portal.

“Fairies first.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The portal opened up in Faragonda’s office, both girls falling to their knees on the ground, exhausted. “Girls… I’m glad you’ve made it back safely…” Faragonda paused. “Is that smoke?” She asked, sniffing the air.

“I’ve been in a volcano… Don’t ask.” Valkyrie waved her hand, getting to her feet and helping Bloom up. “So… What’ve we missed?”

Faragonda bit her lip. “The others are still at Omega… We’ve not got word about their mission and Saladin and I are beginning to worry.”

Bloom and Valkyrie shared a look. They knew where they were needed, and that was Omega. “How can we get to Omega?” Bloom asked, crossing her arms. Faragonda shook her head.

“Bloom, Valkyrie, I understand your need to want to be there for your friends, but you’ve just come back from a dangerous mission, you need time to heal and build your strength up.” Faragonda tried to sway them.

“No way… They could be in need of backup and we can provide that.” Valkyrie argued. “Please, let us go and help them.” Faragonda sighed.

“I’ll speak with Saladin about sending a ship here… And I’ll speak with Griffin so she knows where you’re headed.” Faragonda gave in.

Valkyrie and Bloom shared a smile.

“Ms. Faragonda, you’re the best.”


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Omega Mission

  1. The Omega Mission



Bloom sat on the quad, waiting patiently for their ride while Valkyrie paced the steps, worry beginning to settle in.

“Don’t worry, we’re certain the girls are okay. I know Stella is.” Amore hummed, flying around the girls.

“And Flora is lots stronger than she looks.” Chatta grinned. “She my fairy after all.”

Tune gave a nod. “And I’m sure with Musa’s sonic beats, the ice snakes will think twice before messing with her.”

“Besides, shouldn’t we focus on the two of you being safe? Valkyrie have you even contacted Cloud Tower yet?” Lockette started. Valkyrie wrapped her arms around herself, a sheepish smile coming over her features.

“I spoke to my mom briefly… She’s been keeping Cheshire for me…” Valkyrie admitted. Bloom frowned, turning to face Valkyrie.

“Weren’t Crystal and Lucy supposed to that?” Valkyrie glared.

“My covenmates went to with the other fairies and the specialists to save Tecna, remember? I can feel how cold they are and how exhausted, but I can’t get in actual contact… And it’s starting to bug me…” Valkyrie groaned

Bloom opened her mouth to speak when a familiar sound made them turn. A squad ship from Red Fountain began to land, the hangar bay opening up, Riven and Sky standing at the edge. “Looking for a ride to Omega?” Sky teased.

“We’d hate to go alone.” Riven smirked. Bloom laughed, rushing up to the hangar bay to hug Sky, the two whispering something to each other.

Valkyrie walked the steps, nudging Riven a bit. “How’ve you been?”

“Better now that Musa and Timmy aren’t moping. I hate that we didn’t get to go on the initial trip though… But…” Riven paused.

“We’ve been on active duty around Red Fountain…. Our professors have been more on edge these days…” Sky finished. Valkyrie glowered, taking her seat.

“Don’t worry… That problem will be fixed sooner or later.” Valkyrie vowed.

Bloom gave a nod. “That’s right. We got wicked strong on Pyros and we’re not afraid to show it.” Bloom smiled.

“Is Pyros the reason you both smell like smoke?” Riven asked, half-teasing. Valkyrie flipped him off, leaning back in her seat.

“I’d like to see how you smell coming out of a damn volcano.” Valkyrie snipped. Riven laughed.

“You went into a volcano? That’s sick.” Riven chuckled. Sky shook his head.

“At least you’re both okay…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sky and Riven did well maneuvering passed the ice gulls and cloud spirits, and the landing was smooth, right next to the other ship. “I hope the others are okay…” Riven swallowed, his nerves showing.

“So do I…” Sky made his way off the ship first, something about being captain. “Man its cold….”

Valkyrie and Bloom shared a look, shrugging. “If you say so…” Valkyrie teased.

“Yeah… Feels kind of nice, actually.” Bloom walked down. “So where should we start?” She looked to Sky and Riven. “Or do you know?”

Riven pulled out a little device. “This should lock on to the other guys’ devices… Assuming they followed protocol and kept them on….”

“Which it’s possible that they didn’t….” Sky groaned. “I pray Timmy kept to his stickler for the rules routine… I really do.”

Bloom looked to Valkyrie, giving a slight smile. “Valkyrie, can you use your coven connection to find Crystal and Lucy? That might give an idea as to where the others are…” Valkyrie paused, placing a hand to her coven symbol.

_She could feel the chill in the air, the fear welling within. Stella’s light was the only thing keeping them warm, and the ice snakes away. “I’ve got us girls… I promise.” Stella vowed._

_“Let me…. I can help.” Crystal moved closer to the fairy, her crystals amplifying Stella’s power._

“They’re safe in some hole… Down a cavern of some sort… But their luck is running out.” Valkyrie looked to Riven. “Anything yet?”

Riven gestured to the cavern to the left. “We just have to make our way down in that tunnel. We’ve got this.” Sky gave a nod, drawing his sword.

“Let’s go bring our friends home.”

\---------------------------------------------------

They’d been walking for a least twenty minutes when Sky paused, holding his arm out. “Something’s not right… Everyone stay down.” Sky ordered.

Riven gave a nod, ducking behind one of the boulders, dragging Bloom with him. Valkyrie went ahead and let her body heat up, just in case…

Sky tossed his boomerang as a decoy, a blast knocking it down. “Show yourselves now or I’ll force you out later.” A familiar voice threatened.

Bloom grinned, rushing out from her hiding place. “Tecna!” Valkyrie let herself relax, grinning as she walked out to see Tecna and Bloom hugging.

“Tecna, long time no see.” Valkyrie half-teased, moving to hug the violet-haired fairy too. Sky and Riven both laughed, pulling her to them as well.

“Timmy’s been missing you like crazy.” Riven told her.

“We’re just so glad you’re okay.” Sky grinned. “And I’m digging the new threads.” Tecna gave a laugh and twirled.

“I know Stella will flip when she sees it.” Tecna grinned. It was an orange tube top and skirt combo, but it felt warm to hug Tecna… “I made it using the synthetic heat fibers from some of the…. Convicts who passed away.” She gave a weak smile. “And I’ve figured out how to turn ice into a full meal.”

“You’d so ace Codatorta’s survival course.” Riven gave her a thumbs up.

“Not to mention anything Griselda decides to throw at us this year.” Bloom laughed. Valkyrie walked into the center, arms crossed.

“I’m so glad we’re having this moment…. But we still need to find the others.” Valkyrie reminded them.

Sky gave a nod. “That’s right… We have a whole squad of Specialists here… Not to mention the other girls.”

Tecna gave a smile. “I think I know where they went…” She paused. “But I must warn you, Omega is dangerous. Not just because of the ice snakes, but the convicts too…”

“I thought the ice was supposed to hold for all eternity….?” Bloom asked. Riven frowned.

“Let me guess, Valtor’s doing?” Riven asked. Tecna gave a solemn nod.

“When he escaped, he set the whole realm out of order… And now… There are gangs running rampant and I believe one of them abducted the others.” Tecna admitted.

“Lead the way.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They hid just outside of the gang’s ‘camp’, observing the comings and goings of the group. “So… what’s the plan?” Valkyrie asked.

“We beat the hell out of them and get our friends back.” Riven told her. Tecna shook her head.

“No way. We can’t be so crass…” She looked to the group. “I have an idea, if the rest of you don’t mind following it.”

“Lay it on us, Tecna. You know the terrain here.” Sky extended his hand to her. Tecna smiled, taking to drawing on the ice.

“It’s simple, really. You boys distract the convicts and I’ll trap them long enough for Bloom and Valkyrie to defrost the cell the other boys are in. And from them, we’ll learn where Stella and the others went.” Tecna looked around the group. “Any questions?”

Silence. The fairies took a moment to transform, a bright light encasing them as they became Enchantix fairies. Riven and Sky charged at the convicts, Tecna laying down traps to encase them.

Valkyrie and Bloom started to defrost the other boys, grinning as they broke free. “Man are we glad to see you!” Kota laughed.

“We thought we were going to be sacrificed to the ice snakes.” Helia chuckled, moving to grab his glove.

Tecna flew down fast from where she was, hugging Timmy so tightly. “I missed you!”

“I was so worried about you! Never do something like that again. I don’t think I could take it.” Timmy held her close. Valkyrie turned to Brandon, trying to stay focused.

“The other girls…? What happened?”

“They fell down that cliff… I… We tried to save them when we got jumped.” Brandon looked down. “I… I just hope they’re okay.”

Bloom looked to Tecna and Valkyrie. “Don’t worry, we’re going to get them.”

“You just stay here and keep the convicts from regrouping.” Tecna ordered.

Sky and Riven walked over, tossing swords to the other guys. “Lose something?” Sky joked. Brandon grinned, hugging his friend.

“You guys have great timing.”

Valkyrie took Bloom and Tecna by the wrists. “Come on… Let the boys catch up… We’ve fairies and witches to save.” She reminded them.

“Further down into the caverns we go…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie hated snakes…. And she _really_ hated snakes that could spit ice so effortlessly. The Enchantix convergence spell didn’t work, and neither did her convergence with her covenmates.

All they accomplished was pissing the thing off. “So… Anyone have a plan on how to shake the snake?” Musa asked.

“I think we’ve exhausted all our ideas by now…” Morgan groaned, backing into the corner with the others.

Valkyrie glowered, looking to Bloom. “Hey Red… Why don’t we show this guy what we learned on Pyros?”

Bloom grinned, taking Valkyrie’s hand. “With pleasure.” She turned to the others. “You may want to find the boys and get out, things are about to get scorching.”

The others started their flight upwards, the fairies going as fast as their wings could carry them, the witches doing their best to keep up. Valkyrie gave Bloom’s hand a squeeze. A signal.

Both girls began to heat up, Bloom glowing a bright red while Valkyrie glowed black, their dragons manifesting outwardly and lunging for the ice snake.

The creature passed out on the ground, steam pouring from its limp form. Their heat died down, both girls forcing themselves to stand upright. “We should book.”

“Yeah… Before that thing wakes up…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie had her head in Flora’s lap as they flew back to Magix, inwardly preening as Flora played with her hair.

Crystal just shook her head. “I still can’t believe you went into an active volcano and survived.” She leaned against Kota, arms crossed. “That… It can’t be possible. Can it?”

“And yet, here I lay.” Valkyrie opened her eyes, raising up to flash a smile to Crystal. “And I didn’t _go_ into the volcano willingly. The ground had a mini earthquake and I was swallowed.”

“Didn’t we have a class on that sort of situation with Professor Ediltrude?” Lucy asked, leaning back in her chair. “It sounds familiar.”

“It didn’t feel familiar…” Valkyrie groaned. “And then Bloom had to learn how to be a dragon.”

The fairy flushed a bit, trying to hide her face behind Sky’s shoulder. “My growl is still ridiculous… I don’t know why you didn’t have to go through that.”

“Because being a dragon is like being a witch. It’s all about attitude, power, and shifting your weight around.” Lucy answered, frowning when everyone looked at her in amazement. “What? It’s true… We learned that in Professor Tanae’s class… Last year.”

“You can remember the lessons from last year? I wish I could do that.” Stella sighed. “It’d make some things just… So much easier.”

“You mean like keeping your grades up?” Musa teased, laughing as Stella huffed at her.

“I’m sure your grades are fine, Princess. Lighten up.” Brandon tried to calm her down, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

“I’ll just be glad that we’re _all_ going to be safe and sound at our schools. It’s been awhile since we’ve all been safe.” Flora admitted.

“Yeah. We’re still cleaning Cloud Tower up…” Lucy shook her head.

“I wish we’d have let Val do her plan earlier… We’d have less to sort out.” Crystal scrunched her face up. “They really did a number on our archives.”

“Cloud Tower’s been taken back? Since when?” Tecna asked.

Morgan gave a laugh. “It’s a long story Tecna… A long story.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be sure to catch you up.” Layla winked, moving to put her arms around her friend.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Ancient Artifacts

  1. Ancient Artifacts



“I’m so glad you guys are coming with me. I just… I really needed this extra credit for Professor Eldoran’s class.” Crystal lead the way to the museum, bags in hand. Lucy yawned, stretching out a bit as she walked beside the taller witch.

“Well I know they’ve got a great exhibit on the insects of Ghesa. If I could summon some of those… We’d be in business.” Lucy laughed. Valkyrie placed a hand on Crystal’s shoulder.

“And you know I love a good museum trip… Besides, if it’ll help keep Eldoran off your back…” Valkyrie chuckled.

“Such wonderful friends.” Crystal shook her head, giving a laugh as they walked inside. “So the lecture hall is down this way… We just need to grab our seats.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lecture was on ancient artifacts, and the guest lecturer… Professor Salvador Sylvane. From Red Fountain. “I didn’t your uncle was an expert on artifacts.” Lucy whispered.

Valkyrie shrugged. “I knew he handled the artifacts for the Ancestral Witches… but… That was as far as I thought that went.”

“Yeah. His main passion was always potions…” Crystal had her notebook out. “Of course, a lecture is a lecture…”

“Let’s just hope he’s better at keeping attention than Eldoran is…” Valkyrie teased, relaxing a bit in her seat as the lecture began…

It started off with the Sword of Akhme, and how the sword would one day choose someone to wield it and its incredible power over the stars above, how its origins were unknown but many figured it had to be Solarian.

The Gem of Ras was next, a powerful amulet that could create monsters out of thin air.

“Now… The next one is a bit… Hostile. I say that because I knew Lysslis… I knew what a woman she was… And this thing… As one of her tokens…? It’s still… Sore… That it lost the war. So… Everyone, meet the Ancestress Eye.” Salvador had his gloves on for this one, holding up the eye-like medallion.

Valkyrie felt herself feel sick at the sight of it, memories bubbling up about that eye encasing her and forcing her to relive things she never wanted to relive. “This was the mark she left on those who bound themselves to her… And this channeled her psychic energy. She could recreate your worst nightmares or your most painful memories.”

Salvador seemed to pause as he spoke, as if he _knew_ just how dangerous it was. “I’ve actually been on the receiving end of this thing… It leaves this… Sickening hole in your soul that something isn’t right, but you’ll never be able to pinpoint it… That’s how she got to people… That was how dangerous she was.”

He put it back, almost as if he couldn’t get rid of it fast enough. “Now we can-” An alarm went off in the museum, the head curator coming to take the stage.

“I hate to interrupt… But we need everyone to evacuate the building. There’s been a threat issued to us and we do not want to see anyone harmed.” The curator spoke. “And we will pick up where we left off, I promise.”

The people started to file out. Valkyrie and her coven walked toward the podium instead, willing to fight. “Sir…? Could we offer our services?” Valkyrie asked. Salvador chuckled.

“I thought I saw you girls out there. What brings you to my lecture? Eldoran’s class?” He asked, giving a knowing smile.

“Something like that.” Crystal admitted, turning to the curator. “Sir… About us helping?”

“I don’t think I can condone that.” He swallowed.

“Why not? Is it the level of the threat? Because let me tell you, we stormed Cloud Tower and ran Valtor and his witches out.” Lucy boasted, hands on her hips. The curator paused, looking to Salvador. For confirmation.

“Mr. Highlands, my niece and her friends. And yes… They did retake Cloud Tower… Though it was against the advice of Council and the Heads of the magic schools… Including the head of Cloud Tower.” He crossed his arms. “Girls… You need to go back to CT.”

“No way. Not if the threat is who I think it is.” Valkyrie stood up straighter, holding her head higher. “I didn’t get swallowed by a volcano on Pyros just so I could be told no.” Salvador groaned.

“Griffin made over…. I swear to the Dragons.” He mumbled. Valkyrie looked to Mr. Highlands.

“I never heard a no. Not a real no anyway.” She spoke. He gave a sigh.

“Just try to keep the collateral damage to a minimal.” Highlands spoke, taking the case the Ancestress Eye was in. “And I’ll get this to the vault.”

Salvador frowned. “Why the hell would he want that? Lysslis used to torture us both with it after failed missions.”

“Maybe he wants Darcy to have it…? He gave Icy the ability to summon ice crabs and Stormy the ability to summon stormy harpies.” Lucy offered.

“I don’t know. That’d be like giving her power over him. And that’s never been his style.” Salvador hummed. “Come on girls. We’ve got a trap to set up.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie kept her ears open, listening for the slightest of sounds. Something was off, but she couldn’t figure out just _what_ it was yet.

Salvador came in, a golden crystal box in his hands. Lucy frowned as he came, in confusion showing on her features. “What’s with the box?”

“This? This was what I was about to get to in the lecture. The Agador Box.” Salvador sighed. “I know the staff thinks they’re after the Eye… but…”

“But something didn’t feel right with Valtor just announcing what he was after?” Crystal finished. “That’s like… The bait and switch. You act like you want one thing and then you go after another.”

“My sister really is a great teacher.” Salvador beamed a bit, chuckling. “But you’re right. And I… I knew Valtor. I worked with him. And this box was something the Ancestral Witches always wanted to come after, but never could nab…”

“What’s so important about that box?” Lucy asked.

“The Agador Box can store and hold all magic. Like a never-ending suitcase for magic and spells… Which if you’re a homicidal wizard trying to become the strongest wizard ever… You’ll need this box to do it.” Salvador went to hide the box, using a spell to conceal it.

“And so we wait.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

They didn’t have to wait long. They could hear the alarms sounding and the sounds of magic blasts filled the air.

And then there was the fury. Salvador’s hunch had been correct; they had been after the box, and the Trix coven was pissed they hadn’t found it yet.

“I thought Valtor said this was a full-proof plan.” They heard Stormy speaking down the halls.

“It should be… I mean, aren’t they all more focused on that Eye trinket?” Darcy sneered. They could hear yelps, followed by Icy’s voice.

“Stop witching. We’ve got to find that damn box before he realizes we still haven’t got it. I don’t know about you ladies, but I don’t want to see him pissed again. Not like he was when he found out Bloom still got her Enchantix and that we got ran off Pyros.”

“Good point… So maybe they put it somewhere else… Like to clean it or something?” Stormy started.

Valkyrie looked to her covenmates and her uncle, waiting for the signal. Salvador gave a nod, and the three witches stepped away from their displays.

“Museum’s closed. You should come back tomorrow.” Valkyrie sneered.

“Or if you’re actually interested in learning something, the library just opened a new wing.” Crystal teased.

“But if you’re interested in a fight, well you’ve found it.” Lucy finished. The Trix coven growled.

“Frozen frizzle!” Icy sent a chilly wind full of hail after them. Crystal stepped up, forming a protective barrier.

“This is solid diamond. Good luck cutting through.” Crystal taunted.

“Too bad you’re not as safe as we are.” Lucy raised her hands. “Locust Blast!” A wave of locusts began to swarm after the Trix, forcing them back.

“Stormy break it down!” Icy ordered. Stormy gathered her power, sending a powerful lightning blast out, managing to break through the shield to Crystal.

The gem witch groaned, getting to her feet. “Crystalize!” She yelled out, encasing Stormy in crystals.

Darcy broke her out, sending chunks of the crystals into Lucy’s swarms. “Those bugs are starting to bug me.”

“Then perhaps you should try a repellant spell? Like so.” Salvador spoke, casting his spell and creating an orb to incase the witches. They glowered at him, trying to force their way out.

“You always were creative with your magic, Salvador… I admired that about you.” Valtor chuckled, stepping into the room. “Of course, that doesn’t change things. I want my box.”

“Not a chance.” Salvador drew from the negative energy in the air, sending an energy blast Valtor’s way.

The other wizard dodged, wincing a bit as the blast hit a display and shattered it. “I hope that wasn’t important.” He taunted. “Your aim’s gotten rusty.”

Salvador smirked. “Or has it?” He gestured to the display’s beam coming down, forcing Valtor back.

“It’s over, Valtor. You might as well just leave.” Lucy glowered, summoning a catapoe swarm to attack.

Valtor waved his hand, the bugs turning to ash. “You see, I’ve dealt with a witch like you before, a Mandragora. And that’s how I kept her and her poisoned pets back.” He turned to the orb the Trix were caught in, casting a counterspell to free them.

“Now it’s a fair fight.” Icy taunted, blasting at Valkyrie.

Lucy and Darcy were going head to head. And that left Crystal with Stormy and Valtor with Salvador…

\-----------------------------------------------------------

They were all wearing down from the fight, and Valkyrie had tried to keep her cool, not wanting to blow a chance to put Valtor down if she could get away from Icy. But the ice witch was always there, still taking the hits.

There was a shake of the ground and a giant hand came forward, grabbing and squeezing Salvador. “I’m tired of playing games. Either give me the Agador Box, or I’ll kill Salvador.” Valtor spoke toward Valkyrie.

Salvador groaned out, shaking his head. “Don’t do it. You keep fighting.” Salvador ordered, half-out of breath.

Lucy and Crystal both stood down, looking to Valkyrie. “Tick tock, Valkyrie… Your uncle won’t last long. And what would your cousin say?” Icy taunted.

Valkyrie took a breath, moving to where Salvador had hid the box. “If you want the box, you’ll let him go first.”

“And I should trust you because?” Valtor taunted.

“I’m not the one committing extortion and a hostage situation.” Valkyrie pointed out. “This box is fragile… I bet I could shatter it into pieces….” She held it out, like she would drop it.

She heard a gasp of air as her uncle was released from the rock hand and Valkyrie handed the box over to Darcy.

She paused, turning to Icy and grabbing the ice witch’s wrist, letting her heat surge and the fire in her veins bloom. “The hell!” Icy shrieked, finally managing to get her wrist loose.

Darcy and Stormy both turned, angry and willing to fight, while Valtor looked bemused. “Consider that a friendly reminder… If you play with fire,” She looked straight at Valtor, “you’ll get burned.”

“Let’s go ladies… It’s nothing we can’t heal.” He ordered, teleporting them away.

Valkyrie rushed to her uncle’s side, going to help him up. “You really shouldn’t have done that…”

“I shouldn’t have done a lot of things… Be more specific.” Valkyrie half-teased, relief washing over her as he got to his feet.

“You shouldn’t have gave him the box… With that he could… He could ruin all the realms.” Salvador groaned. “Now that’s going to be fun to explain.”

“It was extenuating circumstances. Everyone will understand.” Lucy told him.

“Besides, we’ll beat him. It’ll just take a little time and a little planning. But we will beat him.” Crystal vowed.

“And he’ll never hurt anyone again.”


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Finally Slowing Down

  1. Finally Slowing Down



This was exactly what Valkyrie needed. A Saturday without pressures, without homework, and without a major mission.

She could admit it. She was exhausted. First Pyros. Then Omega. And then that fiasco at the Museum of Magix.

(And she had to burn a letter from Chimera… She never read it, in case it was hexed, but it was some sort of invitation… That girl really needed to give it up…)

But that was then. This was now… And now that she had a moment to breathe, she’d be playing catch up with her favorite fairy at one of her favorite places in Magix.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“So… Timmy and Digit opening up about their emotions and their feelings for Tecna is the thing that managed to save her?” Valkyrie asked, taking a sip of her chocolate milkshake. Flora chuckled, taking a bite of her fries.

“That’s right. And it was so sweet… Timmy really does love her and Digit just can’t help but feel close.” Flora hummed. “So tell me more about that volcano. How did you wind up inside of it without burning?”

Valkyrie paused, finishing the bite she’d taken from her sandwich. “I honestly have no idea… I think it was some sort of magic protecting me… And I… Had to battle myself… Sort of… The more I think about it, the trippyier it sounds.” Flora took her hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Tell me. I don’t care how crazy it sounds. I want to know.” Flora pushed, just a tad. Valkyrie bit her lip.

“I had to accept the worst parts of myself… The portions that do enjoy maiming my opponents and the rush that comes from hearing them scream… I had to accept the version of me that Lysslis predicted before the War ended…” Flora tilted her head.

“Does that mean you really think you’ll open the portal to let them free? That you’ll change the realms to their liking?” Flora asked. Not angry, not scared. Curious. (And was that a bemused tone?)

“No… It’s more like… I know and I accept that I can be… Ruthless when needed and that I can be exceptionally volatile… But I get to pick the narrative. Lysslis was… Clinging to the delusions she and her sisters shared about ruling all the realms and becoming immortal. In reality, they’re going to stay dead in Oblivion for the rest of eternity.” Valkyrie was damn sure going to make sure of that too. No matter what.

Flora squeezed her hand again, as if trying to soothe her. “I’m glad you’re learning to accept yourself. It’ll make our upcoming battles that much easier.”

“I know right?” Valkyrie laughed. “And Bloom… I’m not sure about what trials she had to go through, I just know they were more physical…”

“Bloom’s never known magic before… Not until just a few years ago… So of course she needs to play a little bit of catch up with the rest of us… But now with her Enchantix powers… Valtor won’t stand a chance.”

“You mean, assuming he starts fighting fair… Or we start becoming okay with losing people.” Valkyrie pointed out… (It was still raw in her mind, the fear that her uncle was going to be killed in front of her. How she’d have to explain that to her mother and Palladium… To Morgan.)

“We’ll figure out how to keep him in place… And then we can finish him off. Doesn’t that sound like a plan?” Flora asked. Valkyrie gave a nod.

“Define finish him off… Because I recall overhearing Stella and Musa talking about just bringing him in…” Valkyrie reminded her. Flora gave a smile, that mischief twinkling in her eye.

“I know how to keep the girls distracted… If you’re still sure you want to make a permanent end to things…?” Flora chuckled darkly. Valkyrie placed a hand over her heart.

“You know all the right things to say… But what has he done to upset _you_ so, my dear?” Valkyrie asked. The fairy took a sip from her cherry milkshake, biting at her lip.

“He’s upset my friends, he tried to manipulate _our_ relationship, and he tried to deprive me of sunlight. I say good riddance.” Flora hummed. Valkyrie stepped up, walking over to Flora and kissing her, still tasting the cherry on her lips.

“I do so love when you talk like that.”

“Maybe _I_ am more witch than fairy these days… But I worked too hard for my wings to just cut them.” Flora teased. Valkyrie laughed.

“You know how I feel about the wings.”

“You _love_ them.” Flora chuckled, nudging Valkyrie back. “We’re getting looks.”

“And? Never bothered us before.” Valkyrie teased.

“True… But I’ve never been one to give a show.” Flora stood. “ShadowHaunt still free?”

“Always.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

ShadowHaunt always gave a feeling of rejuvenation. The negative energy surging through, the lovely scenery (assisted and gardened by two determined fairies) just made it the perfect place to be.

“Have you thought more about fixing up the castle more? Or keep the ruinic look, but adding in a few ‘homey’ touches?” Flora asked, leaning against one of the willows, a gator hound snoozing at her side.

“I kind of like the ruinic look… But I bet Stella would love to add a little extra flair here and there.” Valkyrie chuckled. “And I could see Layla and Musa creating the best natural pool area around the cliffside waterfall and surrounding pools there.”

“And Morgan and I are making progress reintroducing the native species to ShadowHaunt… Who knew I could get along so well with dark realm plants?” Flora giggled. Valkyrie wrapped her arms around Flora, kissing her shoulder.

“I always knew you’d do well.” Valkyrie groaned when Flora’s phone rang. “Please say it’s not important.” Flora swore.

“But it is… It’s about Solaria… King Radius is _still_ wanting to marry Cassandra… And Stella’s majorly upset.” Flora looked to Valkyrie. “I’m sorry.”

Valkyrie rose up, helping Flora to her feet. “Go help your friend. I’ll finish up here and let you know I’ve made it back safely to CT.”

Flora kissed her, pushing her glasses back up for her. “You’re so incredible.” Valkyrie flushed.

“Go… Before we end up changing our minds.” She teased.


	30. Chapter Thirty: Red Fountain Training

  1. Red Fountain Training



The witches took their seats at the bleachers of Red Fountain’s arena, watching as the specialists also began piling in, their teachers at the center, waiting.

“Any idea what this is about?” Lucy whispered to Valkyrie. The purple-haired witch shrugged, leaning back a little.

“I think they want us to train with the boys… You know, a Dark Magic Evasion 101 sort of the thing.” Valkyrie offered.

“I’m just glad it means I’ll get to see Kota.” Crystal sighed, resting her chin on her hand. “I mean, with everything that’s been going on… Meeting up’s been hard to do.”

Lucy groaned. “I know that’s the truth. The last time Mirta and I got to really hang out was right after we stormed CT. What about you, Val?” Valkyrie looked away quickly, flushing a bit.

“You bitch. You and Flora’ve been sneaking around haven’t you?” Crystal jabbed her accusingly with her finger, but the jest in her voice demeaned her intent.

Valkyrie put her hands up defensively. “Come on… You and I both know you can’t _prove_ anything.” She teased. Crystal and Lucy shared a glare before looking back to Valkyrie, shaking their heads.

“You’ll need us eventually.” Lucy started.

“And then maybe you’ll remember this moment.” Crystal finished. Valkyrie sighed. Oh payback would be a bitch…

The arena began to quiet down, Griffin and Saladin both stepping up in the center. “Due to the increased threat caused by Valtor capturing the Agador Box… Headmistress Griffin and I thought it would be time well spent having you all train together.” Saladin started, his demeanor far grimmer than he’d ever been before. (He was considered the more laid back of the school heads, and for him to be this way… It was startling.)

“In the past, it took witches, fairies, pixies, elves, wizards, elementals, and heroes to defeat the Ancestral Coven and Valtor… Seeing as how the past wishes to be relived, we’re going to have to band together again.” Griffin took a breath.

“Which is why we’re going to train with the witches today. You boys need to learn the ins and outs of dark magic and how to avoid the dangers that come with it.”

“And I’m sure you ladies wouldn’t mind doing your worst to the heroes and wizards here.” Griffin half-teased.

“The only question now is how to start? With individuals or teams?” Saladin smiled. Griffin hummed.

“I think teams… Considering Valtor keeps the Trix coven at his hip.” Griffin answered, looking to the stands.

“Who first?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helia smirked as he forced Crystal down on top of Valkyrie, the smaller witch swearing. “Crystal.”

“Not my fault.” The gem witch snarled, getting to her feet and off her friend. She grabbed hold of the ropes still attached to her hand, giving a smirk. “Let’s see if you can handle a rocky rope.” She crystalized the laser ropes, smashing it down to break herself free.

Helia groaned out as his hand became encased in the crystal too, too heavy to move as he fell. “You’ll pay for that!” Riven snarled, still fighting his way through Lucy’s swarm of wasps. Lucy cackled a bit.

“If you say so. But Helia’s still down.” She taunted. Kota rushed at the witch, sword powered up as he struck the ground.

A small earthquake occurred, shaking everyone in the arena up, forcing Lucy to lose her concentration. “Seems like you’ll be joining him.” Kota teased, pulling his sword on Lucy.

“I’d back off if I were you!” Valkyrie placed her hand to the ground, her body heating up, flames in her palms. “Dark Dragon’s Pulse!” She cast, the ground rippling as a wave of dark flames hit Kota and Riven, forcing them down.

Crystal jumped into action then, giving a smile as she delivered the end. “Crystalize!” The boys growled as their legs and hands became encased in crystals, too heavy to move.

Valkyrie and Lucy walked over to stand by Crystal, giving a little bow as the CT witches cheered. (That brought the score 4-5, with witches winning so far.)

The barrier came down and Saladin freed his students from their crystalized prisons. “I think what went wrong this time was there wasn’t enough cohesion going on. Witches use coven magic, fairies have convergence, and we need to be cohesive. Be close to one another and anticipate the moves of your opponent.”

Griffin turned to Valkyrie and her covenmates, giving a smile. “Excellent teamwork ladies. You’re doing fine as a team. But next up is the one-on-one… Be prepared.” She warned, gesturing for them to head back to their seats.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The specialists ended up winning the team fights… 19-15. (Squads were their whole thing, so it wasn’t _that_ much of a surprise.)

Up next were the one-on-ones. This would be where things would get interesting. “Wonder how they’re going to pick sparring partners?” Rubis asked from where she was sitting above Valkyrie, Crystal, and Lucy.

“I have no idea… Random order maybe? Or drawing names from hats?” Lucy shrugged. A drone flew down, two pictures showing on its screen. Rubis and Timmy.

“Rubis Allan, Timmy Somerville, let’s see what you’ve got.” Saladin called for them. Rubis took a breath, moving down to the arena.

Timmy seemed to be confident enough (though that may have been because Tecna was back). Head held high, grinning. Almost as if he wasn’t about to go up against his girlfriend’s potential counterpart.

The barrier rose up and Rubis struck immediately, lightning shooting straight for the orange-haired boy.

He ducked and rolled, firing his blasters at the witch, not giving her a chance to ground herself… (Now this would make for an interesting match…)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie winced in sympathy as Brandon got tossed around by Lunnilla, her moon beams nearly too much for the squire.

“What’s the matter pretty boy? You can handle the sun but not the moon?” She teased, another blast sending him straight into the barrier.

Brandon groaned, getting to his feet. “You’d be surprised what I can handle.” He rushed her, managing to pin her arms back with one hand have his sword at her throat.

The barrier withdrew, Saladin came to commend Brandon for the takedown while Griffin reminded the Solarian witch to never let her guard down. “It doesn’t matter if it seems like victory is inevitable. When you get cocky, you get beat.”

Next on the drone’s screen was Riven and Shilly. “I don’t know about that match… Riven’s a hot head and Shilly… Shilly’s an overt empath.” Lucy whispered.

“I know… But it’ll be fun to see if Riven can control his temper…” Crystal crossed her arms. “I mean, I know he’s gotten better at it…”

“I just hope Shilly doesn’t get seriously hurt… Riven’s never taken kindly to being played.” Valkyrie reminded them. “And we all know how much Shilly likes to play.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kota smirked as he joined Valkyrie on the arena field. “So… Our grand rematch. This’ll be fun.” He teased.

Valkyrie snorted, giving a wink. “Just remember who kicked whose ass last time.” She taunted.

The barrier went up and Kota pulled his sword, spinning it fast enough to create a wind funnel around the witch. She glowered, teleporting out of it and right behind him, firing a blast of dark magic.

He fell forward, turning quickly as he summoned his shield to prevent the other blasts from singing him. Kota closed his eyes, placing one of his hands on the ground, summoning.

Shadow creatures formed, snarling and rushing at Valkyrie. The witch fought the instinct to run, standing her ground as the creatures rushed closer. “You can’t fool me with your-” She gave a shocked yelp when one of the creatures bit her, blood coming from her arm.

She heated her skin, forcing the creature to let go as she took to the air, out of their reach. Kota gave a chuckle and bow. “Think my illusions are real enough, Valkyrie?” He teased.

Valkyrie glowered, letting her flames surround her and singe the shadow creatures, sending them away. “Cute trick. But I can do one better.” She growled, her dragon coiling around her, materializing.

She threw her hand down, the dragon moving its claws against Kota, forcing him to keep teleporting. Everywhere he popped up, Valkyrie would bring her dragon’s claws down.

Kota glowered, raising his sword to cut through her dragon’s claws, giving him time to break away. “You know, I’m starting to get tired of this.” He plunged his sword in the ground, steam starting to rise up.

Valkyrie’s attention snapped when the visions started coming through the steam. Valtor. The Ancestral Witches. The Other Her. ‘ _Focus. It’s not real. None of it is real._ ’ Her dragon tried to soothe.

The witch wrapped her arms around herself, trying to focus on reality. Kota. Kota was her opponent. What she was seeing wasn’t real. They weren’t there…

She felt the heat rising, the flames dancing around her veins. “Dark Dragon’s Wrath” She snarled, her dragon coiling around her briefly before lunging at Kota, forcing the wizard to hit the barrier. Hard.

She landed on the ground, flames still in her palms, waiting. Kota stayed on the ground, waving his hand as steam came from him. Surrender. Valkyrie gave a sigh, walking over toward him once the barrier was lowered so she could help him up. “Guess I should’ve tried a different tactic.” Kota gave a chuckle.

Valkyrie shook her head, trying not to laugh. “Or you should just get better at fighting.” She teased, elbowing him playfully.

“I’m just glad you didn’t cut us both up this time.” He laughed.

“That’d have been too messy.” Valkyrie winked, heading back to her seat as the scores retallied. (Witches were ahead in the one-on-ones. 14-12).

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy, Crystal, and Valkyrie were all on their dorm room floor, watching a movie and trying to heal their wounds from the day. “I kind of like training with the boys… Though I think my partner could’ve kept up better.” Lucy teased. (Poor Bishop… He tried.)

“At least yours didn’t beat you.” Crystal scowled, filing down her nails. “How the hell did Sky get a sword that can cut through stones and gems anyway?”

Valkyrie chuckled. “I have no idea… Maybe being a prince earns him special weapons?”

“He’s lucky we’re in the middle of an important battle right now… Or I’d so get payback.” Crystal snarled. Valkyrie chuckled while Lucy just shook her head.

“I don’t get why you’re so upset. Sky’s top of his class for a reason.” Lucy asked. Crystal sighed.

“It’s the principle of the thing, Luc... he broke through my favorite spell. And that is much worse than a slap to the face.” Crystal looked to Valkyrie. “But on to better questions… What did Kota have you seeing that got you so pissed? You had that look on your face like you did the last time you two sparred like that…”

Valkyrie groaned. “Your dumbass boyfriend thought it’d be cute to make me see Valtor, the Trix, and the Ancetral Witches…” She showed her arms where her fingernails left imprints in her skin. “I had to remind myself that it wasn’t real and that I had to pull back from the outrage moment…”

Crystal swore. “You’d think he’d have learned better by now. Especially since last time you both ended up cut.” Lucy chuckled.

“Sounds like some fight.”

“It was… Until Morgan and Helia got our parents and we all got majorly busted.” Valkyrie laid back on the floor, reaching to grab Cheshire. “That was the longest lecture my mother had ever given.”

“And it was the moment when we all realized just how she got to be headmistress. She’s scary when she’s pissed.” Crystal laughed. “Had us all shaking after.”

“Damn….”


	31. Chapter Thirty-One: Connection Disconnected

  1. Connection Disconnected



Cheshire had the werewolf pinned with his claws, his fangs holding tight to the creature’s shoulder as it tried to shake him off.

Valkyrie let her flames come to her palms, sending a fiery wave to finish the creature off, listening to it howl out one last time before it turned to dust. Cheshire sashayed back over to Valkyrie, his form reverting back to that of a cat.

She chuckled, picking him up as the barrier fell, Tanae and her classmates giving a cheer. “Good job. Seems Cheshire has a bit of bite to him.” The professor teased toward the tuxedo cat, earning a little ‘mreww’.

“I think he likes being big.” Valkyrie laughed, nuzzling her cat a bit. Crystal shook her head as she walked over for her turn, Patches already in her lioness form.

“He’s not the only one, Ms. ‘I stand on tables’.” Crystal teased. Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

“Good luck, Crystal. With that attitude, you’ll need it.” Crystal stuck her tongue out at Valkyrie before turning to get to the field, ready to face her and Patches’ opponent.

The beast powder was soon released, shifting into an ice snake. As soon as the barrier was up, Patches had pounced, using her jaw-strength to clench down hard on the snake’s neck.

Crystal summoned her fire rubies, ready to defrost the icy being as it tried to shake Patches off of it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie felt dead at lunch, only able to half-eat her plate. (Though Cheshire was more than willing to assist in ‘finishing’ it up).

Crystal and Lucy both seemed exhausted too as all the Cloud Tower classes seemed to be working on battles and battle strategy this week. “I get that they’re doing this to us because of the very real threat of attack going on… But I feel like I’m part of an army I didn’t sign up for.” Lucy groaned.

“Same… It’s like… We fight in one class, go to another where we prep for a fight and explain why we think we’re prepped, and then we’re back to fighting in the next class.” Crystal sighed, laying her head on the table. “I’ve never felt soo drained.”

“What about you Val…? You’ve been awfully quiet.” Lucy looked to the purple-haired witch, concerned.

Valkyrie sighed, pulling her phone out. “I can’t even focus on classes right now… Flora and the girls have went looking for these things called the Water Stars… And… It just… I don’t know… Something doesn’t feel right.”

“About the trip or those Water Stars?” Crystal asked.

“All of it. I just… I feel like… Something’s bound to go wrong… And knowing we have that test in Pandora’s class just isn’t helping….” Valkyrie groaned. “Or maybe I’m imagining it.”

“No. If you feel like that, you’re probably right. Or at least, you’ve been right so far.” Lucy admitted.

“I mean, somethings got to happen… Valtor has been way to quiet….” Crystal shook her head. “And that usually means he’s planning something… Like how he did the Agador Box…”

“Or how he laid low for a while just to come for CT.” Lucy gave a little shudder. “I don’t think I could stay at Alfea again… no matter how inviting Mirta makes things.”

Valkyrie gave a little growl. “He’d better not come here again. We’re all stronger than we were at the beginning of the year… And I’ll be damned if he slips away like that again.”

Cheshire and Patches both hopped onto the table after the outburst, rubbing against Valkyrie and Crystal both, trying to soothe. “Great, Val… You’ve got the cats started.” Crystal teased.

Lucy moved her plate, giving a glare to Patches. “I don’t trust you… You ran off with my sandwich last time.”

Valkyrie chuckled. “Cheshire probably put her up to it…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Now ladies, our exam today is a little different from what we normally do…” Pandora started. “As you know, I’m an empath and a telepath and I put emphasis on emotional cores during my classes.”

“I know many of you scoff because emotions are a ‘fairy’ thing, but I believe you’ve come to realize how wrong that is. All creatures have an emotional core, and it closely correlates to your magical core. Your inner power and your emotions connect, it’s why for some,” she looked to Valkyrie, “feeling strongly and without restraint can come with unintended side effects, like breaking lights or overheated skin.”

“So today, I want to see how many of you are willing to delve deep into yourselves and find your emotional core and connect to it. Those of you who can, pass. Those of you who can’t, fail.” She created mini-barriers among the desks, keeping the witches confined. “This is just a precaution… If someone here tends to feel too strongly, it’ll prevent anyone else from getting hurt.”

“Begin.”

Valkyrie frowned at her desk, pulling her legs up so she could sit with her legs crossed. ‘ _Emotional center… Delving deep…_ ’ She tried to recall her other classes with Pandora, how the other witch related emotions to their spells, how different spells tended to correlate with different emotions.

She closed her eyes, taking a breath and looking inward. She knew where her inner fire was, that it burned hotter when she was angry or when she was scared. She knew it fed from the negative energy in the air, as well as from the anger and fear of others (or herself).

But it wasn’t quite that simple either… There _was_ a dark side to her powers, the major flaw in it. It could thrive off cruelty, off blood. On Pyros, she’d admitted as much to her ‘other self’. She did enjoy causing the pain and misery of others… But it was a specific group. The guilty. Or at least, the ones Valkyrie deemed guilty… (Anyone who harbored or aided the Coven, anyone who still sympathized with them… And… if she were honest… anyone who tried to stand in her way.)

Stand in her way…? Stand in her way for what? The throne of Obsidian? It was a dead realm. Gone and tossed aside.

Stand in her way for balance? That could be possible. She hated when people messed with shit they didn’t understand… (Power and magic and the magical dimension were all in a delicate state of harmony. To upset one, you upset them all and then everything becomes chaos… And not the enjoyable kind…)

 _‘What am I not getting?_ ’ She reached out for her dragon side, needing his input.

‘ _Our emotional core? You’ve already accepted yourself. What comes with us. Death and destruction to our aggressors. The violence that precedes justice to those who would ignore our warnings. What else is there?_ ’ Her dragon purred.

‘ _Something’s not there… Something… Isn’t… Connecting._ ’ She groaned, opening her eyes finally.

She was alone in the classroom… Aside from Pandora. “Did… I miss the bell?” She asked. Pandora shook her head.

“No… You still have five minutes. The others have received their pass or fail… Aside from you.” Pandora crossed her arms. “Though I’m having a hard time pinpointing what I should give you… I can feel you’re half-way there… But there’s something blocking you from completely getting to it… And it’d take longer than five minutes to get you there.”

Valkyrie groaned, getting to her feet and stretching. “I don’t get it…. On Pyros I accepted that darker part of me. I’m fine with the ends justifying the means. What else could I possibly have to accept or confront?” Valkyrie asked.

Pandora looked the witch over, as if thinking about it. “I think there’s something repressed there… A forgotten feeling that you’ve banished and can’t bring back. But I’m sure you’ll get there.” She turned to her desk, gathering her books. “I’ll consider you at a benchmark for this… Maybe before the semester ends, assuming we don’t all end up dead, you can see me for a retest.”

Valkyrie grabbed her back, taking a breath. “Thank you, Professor.” She paused. “And we’re not going to end up dead… I have a good feeling about this year.” Valkyrie winked, heading out…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Valkyrie walked the hallways of the palace, a more leisurely stroll than she normally would have taken. (She couldn’t help it. She felt like taking the slow route for once… especially since things were falling into place.)_

_Footsteps running down the other hall made her pause, listening. “Hello?” Laughter and more footsteps. Valkyrie even caught a glimpse of a silhouette running in place._

_“Hey! What’s going on?” Valkyrie chased after the other, doing her best to keep up on the palace’s slick tiles._

_She chased the other person down the hallways and up through a corridor, dodging the staff and the visitors._

_The other person stopped running when they’d met someone else, exchanging a hug. Valkyrie hid behind a pillar, seeing the people more clearly._

_The person she’d been chasing was herself. (A much younger version, back when she had long hair like her mother and didn’t need her glasses.) The person younger her was hugging was masculine, but she couldn’t see a face…_

_But she could hear a voice. “Come on Little Dragon… Your running off had your mother worried when she couldn’t find you.”_

_“She worries about everything.” She could hear her younger-self complain._

_“It’s a mother’s job. And it’s my job to try and keep the peace between you. Now come on… I think you’re supposed to be getting ready for dinner.” The male voice chuckled, leading her off. (The voice was familiar… But younger too… Softer in tone…)_

_She wanted to follow them, to see more… But she could hear her name being called, and it sounded so urgent… Urgent. Danger._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie woke with a start, her phone going off to let her know she had a message. From Flora and Morgan. She took a few moments to catch her breath and grab her glasses and water bottle, trying to calm down before she watched the video they’d sent her (headphones in so she didn’t disturb Crystal and the cats).

They were on the squad ship; all the girls in their Enchantix forms and Sky, Timmy, and Brandon manning the ship.

_“Don’t worry, Sweetie we’re almost there. We actually took on gryphon and a few cloud demons.” Flora laughed._

_“We’re so close to the Golden Kingdom and the Crystal Labyrinth. It’s going to be epic.” Morgan chuckled._

_Flora changed the scene to show Bloom and Stella. “We’re so sorry you couldn’t come with… But I think you deserve it for being so mean to the boys.” Stella teased._

_“Hey! They kicked our asses fair and square. We’re totally over it now though, right guys?” Brandon could be heard laughing off screen._

_“Totally. As long as we can have a rematch.” Sky could be heard chuckling._

_“And if it helps, I won’t be able to actually mess with the Water Stars myself… Apparently they really mess with our powers, so you and I are going to have be majorly careful around them.” Bloom admitted._

_“We’ll have to be anyway to beat Valtor.” Layla reminded._

_Something could be heard happening off screen as Flora turned it back to her. “Sorry, Baby… I have to go. We’ve just landed and this is time sensitive. I love you. And please try not to work yourself to death. For my sake.” Flora winked, cutting it off._

Valkyrie shook her head, giving a smile and sending a quick text. (Call me when you can. Be safe out there. Love you too. *Would send video message but it’s kinda late out here and I don’t want to disturb Crystal…)


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two: Hidden Wants

  1. Hidden Wants



Valkyrie growled out as she dodged the swarms of wasps and the emerald stalagmites her covemates summoned, keeping quick on her feet.

“Let’s see you get away from this! Digital Web!” Rubis cast, a net of electrical energy encasing her.

The purple-haired witch glowered, letting her body heat up and her flames flow from her veins. “Dark Dragon’s Pulse!” She opened her palms, waves of heat and flames broke her free from Rubis’ trap and sent the other witches flying.

She took to the air, looking around. “Anyone else?”

Crystal and Lucy seemed to share a look, combining their magic to form the crystal dragonfly. It flew hard and fast after Valkyrie, trying to knock her down completely.

“Cute, but it won’t work.” She turned around to face the creature, sending a powerful flame blast into it. The creature shattered into crystal pieces, falling to the ground.

Ververine and Vera began to cast. Thorned vines wrapped tightly around Valkyrie, the thorns digging into her skin as they pulled her down to the ground.

She could hear a stampede heading toward her, one of Vera’s stable spells, ghostly horses coming for her. She closed her eyes, digging deep. “You’re finished!” She snarled, flames just pouring from her body, creating a rippled heat wave effect.

All the witches involved were down, including Valkyrie. All tired, all out of breath. They could hear the clapping from their teachers, the barrier coming down. “You’re all doing better and lasting longer, but it seems we still haven’t met a match for our Dragon Keeper.” Ediltrude half-praised, half-taunted.

Rubis sighed, getting to her feet. “Those Alfea fairies better get the Water Stars… Or we’re not going to have much luck against Valtor either. I mean, the probability of success is already-”

“I’m just going to stop you right there, Rube… He’s been beaten before and he can be again. We just have to fight smarter, not harder.” Ververine spoke, moving to sit up. “I mean, if our parents could fight in the Company and beat him while he had the entire Coven on his side, why can’t we when he just has a few dropouts?”

“Ver’s right. We let him beat us before, but we’re stronger now and we’re getting faster.” Vera jumped to her feet. “We’ve got this.”

Valkyrie smiled, getting to her feet. “They’ve got a point. He’s been beat before, which means he can be beaten again.”

“He is _just_ a wizard. And we’ve faced plenty of those at Red Fountain.” Lucy joined in. Crystal sighed.

“Wow… When did we all become so positive?” Crystal laughed. “I mean, the optimism is nearly blinding.”

Zarathustra sighed. “Sometimes it’s necessary to look at life through the lens of a fairy… Especially when someone like Valtor is involved.” She paused, looking the girls over. “Now, rest up, grab some water, do whatever you can in fifteen minutes. We’re about to restart.”

Valkyrie groaned, laying all the way back on the grass. “Isn’t this considered abuse? I mean, I’m the one everyone’s targeting.”

“It’s the dragon fire… Makes you have a large ass target on your back.” Crystal teased, getting up. “Need your water bottle?”

“Please…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ShadowHaunt was more than welcoming to Valkyrie, allowing her to ease in and rest by the waterfall on the cliffside. Two of the gator hounds laid with her, enjoying her attention as she pet them and rubbed their bellies.

Exhaustion had made her take a break from Cloud Tower, well… Exhaustion and the bruises and cuts forming on her body from the intensive training they’d been doing. (Granted, it had been her idea to have the student body try to take her down, but man… Was it not her brightest idea…)

“I really messed up letting myself become a martyr like that… But…” She sighed. “If we’re going to beat him, they have to beat me… Right? Or am I just… Deluding myself?” Valkyrie asked, scratching the head of the darker colored hound.

It licked her hand before raising up, looking to its sibling. Both got to their feet, moving toward the castle. They gave her glances, pausing and waiting. “What? Do you want me to follow you?”

One let out a noise, patting one clawed foot on the ground. ‘ _Follow. It knows something._ ’ Her dragon insisted.

She sighed, getting to her feet and following after the gator hounds…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was definitely off about the gator hounds. They’d led her down into the innermost part of the castle, a place she and Flora hadn’t even explored yet.

It was designed to be a sort of crypt… though there didn’t seem to be any caskets or entombments… Artifacts of long ago, however, decorated the shelves. (Along with dust and cobwebs, but that was for another time).

“So… What did you want to show me?” She looked to the two beings, noticing how they trembled. “What’s wrong?” She could feel the air chill.

That couldn’t be right… ‘ _They can’t be here. I thought we made sure of that._ ’ Her dragon snarled. Valkyrie took a breath, trying to keep herself calm.

She had to be patient. See what happened…

“Who’s there? Show yourself.” Valkyrie called, keeping her voice leveled and calm. “I promise, it’s in your best interest to reveal yourself before I have to _hunt_ you down.” She couldn’t stop her dragon from getting into her voice, making it gruffer.

Cackling could be heard as it echoed around the castle, the gator hounds running off as fast as they could. “So much for a witch’s best friend.” One of the voices laughed. Older. Raspier.

Fuck.

Valkyrie stood her ground as three figures formed. Belladonna, Tharma, and Lysslis, ghostly shells of the creatures they’d once been. “So you finally decided to pay us a visit? And you’ve come alone… How brave. Or stupid depending on how you wish to look at it.” Belladonna cackled.

The younger witch rolled her eyes, turning to leave. Tharma’s ghost was fast, showing up in front of her. ‘ _You have nothing to fear. They are ghosts. They can’t hurt us. They’re dead._ ’ She mentally repeated to herself, glaring Tharma right in the yellow eyes.

“Get the hell out of my way. I’ve got no time for you or your nonsense.” Valkyrie snarled. Tharma glowered, crossing her arms.

“You know, witches used to have a lot more respect for their elders. And _we_ are your elders.” Tharma snipped.

“Neither one of us has any respect for lying, murderous, traitorous hags.” Valkyrie quipped, moving through Tharma’s ghastly figure.

“You summoned us and then you’re going to just walk off? How rude.” Lysslis’ voice could be heard. Valkyrie turned to face her.

“I never summoned you. And if I did, it wasn’t on purpose. I’ve no use for any of you.” Valkyrie reminded them.

“So you don’t want our help in defeating Valtor? You don’t want to _know_ why you can’t… Harmonize with yourself?” Belladonna cackled. “Oh, but if you think you can figure things out on your own…”

Valkyrie paused. ‘ _They’re trying to bait us._ ’ Her dragon warned. She knew that… But there was that one question. “We’ve got your attention now, don’t we?” Lysslis chuckled.

“I just want to know how three dead bitches know what’s going on. And why they’d even want to help the rest of the magical dimension.” Valkyrie crossed her arms. “After all, there’d have to be angle in it for you.”

“She’s smart, Bella… Like her mother. Always questioning… So many damn questions.” Tharma sneered, flying back to her sisters.

“We’re dead, doesn’t mean we don’t keep tabs on what’s going on… Someone may decide to free us one day, after all.” Belladonna chuckled, extending her hand toward Valkyrie.

The younger witch let her flames surround her, keeping the three ghosts at bay. “Not going to happen. Knowing you’re trapped in Oblivion warms my heart far too much.” She snipped.

“That may be… But if you wish to defeat your father…. Well… We could always give that information… For a price. You do want to connect with your powers don’t you?” Lysslis started.

Valkyrie dug her nails into her skin, an attempt to keep herself anchored. “I do… But the thing is, the price you want is something I can’t give you.” She turned to leave, forcing one more glance back. “And if you three know what’s good for you, you’ll back the hell off of me. I’m not known for my patience these days.” She threatened, heading back toward the main portion of the palace…

A little pride swelled within her, her dragon preening and excited at having won that verbal round. At their standing up to the Ancestral Witches. (He hadn’t had a chance in centuries to stand up to them, and this… This was empowering for him).

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was back at the waterfall, eyes closed. She looked inward, retrying that attempted meditation route Pandora had suggested.

She had to find her emotional center. She had to connect further with her inner dragon, her inner flames… Had too…

_Valkyrie was back at that palace, avoiding the visitors and the staff. She had to keep a low profile as she moved, not wanting to start an alarm or worry…_

_Giggling. She could hear the younger her laughing and her footsteps echoing as she ran down the halls._

_“Impressive isn’t it, how differently things could be if just one event had or hadn’t happened…? Time is…. Quirky that way.” A soft voice spoke. Younger her. (Sort of… She was dressed a bit more regally, her hair long and braided)._

_“What do you know about time?” She asked, trying not to give too much away. The other her giggled._

_“You and I both know we’ve always known more than we let on… It makes things simpler for us…” Younger her gave a sigh. “Of course… we’re also imaginative…” She gestured to the palace, making Valkyrie take a step back as it changed to her grandmother’s house._

_“Whoa… How’d you do that?” Valkyrie asked, looking around._

_“We’ve lived in both places… At different times… It’s easy to switch.” The younger her went and grabbed a stuffed dragon from the shelf, holding it tightly. “Sometimes I don’t even notice that I’m switching between times and places.”_

_“Times and places?” Valkyrie questioned. “And… I don’t ever recall having a palace life.” The other her shook her head, holding tight to the stuffed dragon._

_“You don’t get it, do you?” She sighed. “The palace was from his memories… And… some of our own… From a version of us that didn’t get to live. A version where… where things went right instead of wrong.”_

_Valkyrie frowned, sitting down in front of her younger self. “I don’t remember talking in riddles as a kid either… Want to explain it to me in a way I can understand?”_

_Little Val extended her hand, taking hold of Valkyrie’s. “Do you remember, when we used to wonder what it would’ve been like… If Dad hadn’t picked them? If he’d left with Mom…?” her voice was so quiet, like she was sharing a secret. “We used to think it over all the time… Until we got older... Wiser.”_

_Valkyrie swallowed. She hadn’t remembered… Not until the younger her spoke it. (She’d used to wonder what sort of person he was, outside of the Coven, outside of being their tool… How he’d have helped so much if he’d just left with her mother…)_

_“You stopped questioning about him, but I didn’t… I looked deep… I found other versions of the story. Versions where he did pick the Company… And Obsidian got to be free and… Domino survived.” Little Val gave a sad smile. “But it’s mostly make-believe… One even I forgot about as we grew…”_

_Valkyrie watched as the younger version of her left, the scenery changing…_

\------------------------------------------------------------------

She pulled her knees to her chest as she ‘woke up’, placing her glasses away as she cried. How could she have forgotten? ‘ _Because there are always things we don’t want to admit… Even to ourselves._ ’ Her dragon whispered. She could feel him coil around, as if trying to soothe her.

He was right… But how could she admit to… To wanting him?

She wiped at her eyes, trying to find her voice. “I did want him once… I… Did want to know him, to have a dad… I can admit it… I mean, who wouldn’t want their family together if they’ve never had it?” She swallowed.

“But I know it can’t be… He doesn’t even really want _me_. He wants my power… To use me just as he was used…” Her hands balled into fists, her nails digging into her palms. “I’m not what he wanted… He wanted power… Nothing more, nothing less… And I’m just… I have to live with that.” Valkyrie whispered, feeling herself heat up. A warm heat. Safe. Sound.

‘ _We can’t change who they are… Just who we are. And this… It doesn’t change what needs to be done._ ’ Her dragon reminded her. She sighed, wiping at her eyes and grabbing her glasses.

“No… It doesn’t. He’s got to be stopped, and we’re the ones who’ll put an end to him.” She vowed, getting to her feet. She felt lighter, stronger… All for accepting the situation and herself… (Damn did that sound fairy-ish… But the truth was the truth….)

She had more training to do at Cloud Tower, and a madman who needed to be stopped.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three: The Wizard's Challenge

  1. The Wizard’s Challenge



Griffin set the grade book down when her door opened, her daughter sliding in, mussed up. “Do I want to know?”

Valkyrie gave a look and groan, collapsing in the chair. “Water Star practice with the fairies… Let me tell you, Tecna’s research wasn’t kidding when it said they’re the exact opposite of the Dragon Fire... They completely sent me and Bloom for a loop.”

Griffin shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. “And you thought it would be a good idea to practice them?”

“We had to make sure they worked… Otherwise they would have risked their lives in the Golden Kingdom for nothing.” Valkyrie rubbed her shoulder, giving a wince. “Still smarts though…” She gave a bit of a smile. “But if they can do this to me and Bloom…”

“Then they’ll work against Valtor.” Griffin finished her thought. Valkyrie gave a nod, raising up a bit.

“That’s right. Which, hey, the sooner we get rid of him, the sooner things go back to normal. Well… Normal for us.” Valkyrie chuckled. She could feel her mother’s worry though, a niggling feeling of doubt. “Okay. I can feel the ‘but what if’ running through your mind… Want to tell me what’s worrying you?”

Griffin sighed, taking her daughter’s hand. “The Water Stars a great solution to our problem… But there is the chance it will backfire… You and Bloom both possess the Dragon Fire as well… What if they turn on you instead?”

Valkyrie swallowed, squeezing her mother’s hand. “Then it’s a chance we have to take. I know they can destroy me and Bloom, and I know how terrifying that sounds… But two lives compared to the rest of the magical dimension…? That’s a risk I’ll take.”

“And if it’s not one your family can handle?” Griffin asked. Valkyrie gave a slight smile.

“I don’t think you or my uncles have _any_ room to talk. All of you were involved in the Great War for Magic… Which was just as dangerous, if not more so…” Valkyrie gave her mother’s hand another squeeze. “Just think of it this way, you’ve raised a true warrior.”

Griffin gave an exasperated sigh. “I was told raising teenagers would be hard… But I was thinking it’d be fights about curfew and friend groups and sneaking out… Not debates about whether or not to fight for the rest of the magical dimension.” Valkyrie winked.

“Maybe in another life.” She teased.

The doors to the office opened up harsh and fast, Ediltrude and Zarathustra both giving grave looks. “You may want to come to see this, Griffin.”

“It’s being broadcast all over Magix and it’s not good.” Zarathustra finished. Valkyrie and her mother both got to their feet, following Zarathustra and Ediltrude to the nearest balcony of Cloud Tower.

His sign was in the sky, followed quickly by a broadcast spell. “Realm of Magix, I am formally challenging the three heads to the schools to a magic duel. My terms are simple, if I win, they and their students will surrender to me and give me their magic.”

He gave a chuckle. “And in the unlikely event that they win, I guess it’ll be another sentence to the Omega Dimension for me. Of course, they will have to accept the challenge, or I will destroy Magix. Like so.” He raised his hands, a portion of Gloomy Wood Forest came to into view… And then… It was gone. Completely gone.

Valtor smirked, giving a bow. “Saladin, Faragonda, Griffin, I’ll see you tomorrow at Light Rock Lake. Be prepared.”

And with that, the message disappeared, but the sign remained. “Griffin, you can’t be considering this…” Zarathustra started.

Griffin looked away, taking a deep breath. “I don’t see what choice I have.” She turned to her teachers. “Go… Summon the other Cloud Tower faculty and staff… There are some things we need to discuss.”

Ediltrude and Zarathustra seemed to pause, worried. “I said go.” Griffin shooed them off, turning to Valkyrie.

‘ _It’s a trap. Tell her it’s a trap._ ’ Her dragon snarled. Valkyrie looked to her mother, grabbing her wrist. “Mom… You can’t do this… It’s… It’s a trap. It’s got to be.”

“I know it is. And I’m sure Faragonda and Saladin do too… But what choice do we have? He challenged us and he’s threatening Magix… We can’t just stand by and do nothing.” Griffin squeezed her daughter’s hand before moving toward her office. “Stay out of trouble… Okay?”

Valkyrie swallowed. “Sure thing, Mom… No trouble for me…” Lie. It was a major lie. But if it helped her mother make a _good_ decision…

She grabbed her phone, sending a quick text out. There was no way in hell she was going to let them go through this again. Not after everything that’d happened already…

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie leaned against the tree, looking the other two over. “So we’re in agreement? We’re not letting them fight this battle.”

Helia gave a nod. “They may have started this fight, but we’re the ones who need to end it. Besides, I don’t think my Uncle Saladin could handle a fight with Valtor right now, not since he’s been sick…”

“And Ms. Faragonda cannot go missing again… It’d be too rough on the school and the barrier.” Morgan crossed her arms. “But do you honestly expect them to let us fight in their stead?”

Valkyrie gave a wry smile, her eyes giving a mischievous shine. “You know, Cousin… I think it’s better to ask forgiveness than for permission.” Helia groaned.

“So that’s it… You want us to sneak over to the battlefield and prevent them from showing up… How do you plan for that?” Helia asked.

“Simple… A sleep spell… Not a long-lasting one… Just… One that will wear off by the time we’ve started the fight. Simple as that.”

“And if he doesn’t fight us?” Morgan asked. Valkyrie gave a wink.

“You and I both know he’ll fight us. He’d never pass up an opportunity to show us up.” Valkyrie reminded her cousin. “Now… Here’s the one thing I really need from you, Morgan… The Water Stars.”

Morgan swore. “Valkyrie… We saw how those things took you and Bloom down earlier today… You don’t want a repeat do you?”

“Morgan, I hate to say it… But Valkyrie has a point… The Water Stars are one of the only things that can destroy the Dragon Fire, which means they can destroy Valtor too.”

“Yeah, or they can destroy Valkyrie. Hello?” Morgan sighed, seeing she was outvoted. “Fine… But if this backfires, I’m going to kick your ass, Val.” Valkyrie grinned, hugging her cousin.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie stayed in her mother’s office, still trying to dissuade her mother from fighting. “I’m telling you… It’s a major trap… Why else would he invite all three of you? He wants to leave the schools vulnerable.” Valkyrie tried.

Griffin looked her daughter over. “I know. Which is why we’re leaving our schools in good hands. And why I’m counting on you and the other witches to put up one hell of a fight if it comes down to it.” Griffin took her daughters’ hands. “But do not worry about me and the others… We’ll be fine.”

Valkyrie couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah… You will… I just hope you’ll all forgive us.”

“Forgive you? For what?”

“This…” Valkyrie raised her hands, casting the sleep spell. She managed to levitate her mother to the couch in her office, making sure she was safe. “Sorry, Mom… But it’s our turn.”

She grabbed her mother’s burgundy cloak and slipped out of the office and down toward the tunnel systems, hoping the others had as easy of a time as she did.

(Though she knew hers was a fluke… Her mother had been exhausted from staying up all night preparing for the fight… but hey… Whatever works…)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She arrived almost at the same time the others did, Helia in his uncle’s blue robes and Morgan in Faragonda’s blue and navy striped ones. “You guys ready?”

“As we’ll ever be.” Helia spoke, his hands holding his uncle’s dragon staff.

“I just hope we don’t get expelled for this.” Morgan lamented, her Enchantix wings nearly poking out. “Faragonda wasn’t thrilled when she realized what was going on…”

“We’re doing this for them.” Helia reminded, holding tight to the dragon staff. “If we finish this… We never have to worry about Valtor again.”

“Or about the Trix…. As soon as he’s finished, they’ll run off into hiding.” Valkyrie took a breath. “We just have to…” She paused, feeling that dark wave come over her. “Never mind, it’s show time.”

“Seems you’ve shown up as expected… though I’m fairly certain I said I wanted Saladin, Faragonda, and Griffin.” Valtor taunted, walking toward them.

They removed the robes, revealing themselves. “How about this instead, we fight in their steads, but we take the same deal?” Helia kept his voice calm and lowered, still a master of reasoning.

“The only difference being we’re not the original Company of Light, and we won’t take you back to Omega. We’ll destroy you if we win.” Valkyrie vowed.

“So take this challenge or leave.” Morgan glowered. Valtor chuckled.

“I’m not going to lie, I was originally going to cast an illusion spell to have them destroy each other while I stole Alfea’s magic… But this… This is just too good to pass up.” Valtor smirked. “I accept this new challenge. But I’ll only fight you one at a time… Weakest to strongest.”

He moved away a few paces, creating a barrier. “Who’s first?”

The three of them shared a look, Helia stepping into the barrier. “I will. Helia Scofield, in for my Uncle Saladin.” Helia spoke loud and clear, staff and laser gloves at the ready.

“Are you even a wizard like your uncle? I don’t think my witches have ever seen you do magic… This should be highly entertaining.” Valtor taunted, powering up a blast to send to Helia.

Morgan held Valkyrie’s hand as they watched the two go head-to-head, nerves on edge. Helia had speed on his side, and agility… But Valtor was powerful and beyond strong.

Helia had him bound at one point, the laser gloves holding the wizard tight while Helia gripped the dragon’s staff. He began to recite an incantation, the dragon’s mouth forming a power orb to blast at Valtor.

But the older wizard was full of tricks, sending the orb back and using it to encase Helia.

“Helia!” Morgan yelled out, having to have Valkyrie hold her back from the barrier. The specialist gave a weak smile, leaning against the orb. He was okay… For now…

“Strike one, ladies. Who’s next?” Valtor spoke, smug and smirking.

Morgan let go of Valkyrie’s hand, walking forward. “Morgan Sylvane, and I chose to take Faragonda’s place.” Her wings fluttered quickly and Valkyrie could sense her anger rising.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan was flying circles around Valtor, dodging his blasts and sending her own. “Palladium was fast too, but there’s always the danger of stumbling!” Valtor cast a spell on one of the trees within the barrier, a vine grabbing and tying around Morgan.

She closed her eyes, the elven language rolling off her tongue she began to glow. The tree released her, and she looked even more invigorated than before. “Elves and nature go hand-in-hand. Try another spell.” She taunted, summoning energy from the nearby trees to blast him back.

He gave a low chuckle, moving to his feet. “I see I’ll need to take another approach… I wonder… Do you suffer from claustrophobia too? I know your father, Salvador, never did like feeling trapped.” Valtor placed a hand on the ground, a giant rock hands forming and grabbing for Morgan.

She flew as fast as she could, but once one of them grabbed her by the wings, it was over. She was dragged down, just to the surface until she was encased in an orb.

Valtor laughed, looking to Valkyrie. “And that, my child, was strike two. Want to make it strike three?” He taunted. Valkyrie glowered, walking toward the barrier.

“I guess I don’t have to remind I’m here for Cloud Tower, do I?” She snarled, getting within the barrier.

“No you don’t.” Valtor sent dark magic blasts her way, harsh and fast. She held her hands out, stopping the blasts and forcing them away from her.

“I think you’re running out of steam, Old Man.” She taunted, feeling out her flames. This is where it was going to end. This is where Valtor would perish….

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valtor managed to land on his feet after that last fire blast sent him down. Valkyrie was prepared to strike again, when he spoke. “I guess you’re living proof, Valkyrie… a traitor can still have a child that believes enough in a cause to be loyal. How amusing.” He taunted.

Valkyrie paused, feeling her inner flame igniting faster and hotter than she had intended, the flames just sparking as she walked. Her dragon coiled around her veins, manifesting around her, her eyes reddening.

“You want to talk about _traitors_ , Valtor? _You_ and every other Obsidinite who joined the Ancestral Witches and their little Coven of horrors are the _real_ traitors here. _You_ stayed with them. _You_ trained with them, fought with them. _You’re the one_ who let them abuse us, strike us down with those damned crystals. _You want to see a traitor, Valtor? Look in the lake, see your reflection_.” Valkyrie, no, her dragon roared, the manifestation growing larger and hotter, the trees in the barrier beginning to catch fire.

Valkyrie opened her palms, allowing the heat and the flames to consume her as the lava on Pyros did. “Dark Dragon’s Outrage!”

The manifestation roared, scorching over everything and anything, the destination crystal clear: Valtor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

She groaned as she opened her eyes, realizing she had fallen to her knees. Scorched earth and burning trees were around her, steam coming from her body and the body before her.

Valtor. She snarled, noticing he was still breathing. Valkyrie got to her feet, forcing herself to walk over to him.

“So is this it…? You’re going to actually kill me?” Valtor asked, raising up a bit. His arms were burned considerably, his clothes mussed and burned from fighting.

She didn’t offer to speak, instead she reached into her pocket dimension to pull out the rubix box, the container for the Water Stars. “You do realize that if you use them, you’ll kill us both, right?”

Valkyrie looked him in the eyes, keeping her face neutral. “He and I aren’t afraid of death… We’ve done it enough times already… But you…? You’re not getting out of it. There’s no Faragonda to save you this time.”

She opened the container, watching as the three Stars came out. She closed her eyes, letting her flame seek out and touch the Water Stars.

A flash of light washed over them, the Stars turning faster and faster, the power between them generating….

Valkyrie couldn’t help but cry out as all three of the Water Stars surrounded her, trapping her between them and their power, nearly freezing over her inner flame.

Valtor cackled, getting to his feet. “And that was strike three.” He gave a bow, looking to Valkyrie, Morgan, and Helia. “You see, that little spell you cast with the outrage? That took my remnant of the Dragon Fire… You sealed your own fate…” He looked to Morgan and Helia, raising his hand.

Their orbs popped, both of them landing harshly to the ground. “Now, I think this little playdate is over… I’m taking Valkyrie home.” He raised his arms, teleporting himself and Valkyrie away, Morgan and Helia’s shouts the last thing she heard…


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four: Behind Enemy Lines

  1. Behind Enemy Lines



She had no idea how long she’d been there or even if time had passed. All she knew was that she was getting tired and that she had to be ‘good’.

Valkyrie tried to stay within the boundaries the Water Stars gave her, focusing on everything other than the freezing feeling beneath her veins and the insistence from her dragon to get free.

The Trix coven had been finding amusement in her predicament, throwing taunts and occasionally blasts her way. (Especially when they discovered that Valkyrie’s inner flame will react to their blasts, trying to protect her, which reactivates the Water Stars’ attack mode.)

“I don’t know Darcy… I think we should try another hallucination… Last time she didn’t even react… but now…” Icy cackled.

“No way, I should get first dibs. I’m the one she keeps burning.” Stormy opened her palm, letting the electricity crackle around her.

Darcy hummed, walking over to her. “I think we should just find a way to take the Dragon Fire away, freeze her body, and leave her.”

Valkyrie glowered at them, baring her teeth. “Go ahead and try… You wouldn’t be the first or the last.” She snarled.

Footsteps made the other witches jump, little smiles coming to their faces. “Valtor, we were just wondering what we should do with our… Cousin here…” Icy all-but purred.

“Yeah… Do you think we could fry her? Just a little?” Stormy asked. Darcy smirked.

“Or maybe just steal her power and be done with her?” Darcy asked.

Valtor gave them a look. “What we’re going to do is find a stronger inhibition spell than the one Darkar tried to use. In her current state, it should take to her quite nicely.” Valtor looked to Valkyrie, walking over to her.

“What do you think, Daughter Dearest?” He asked, teasing. Valkyrie glared at him.

“I think this is either kidnapping or custodial interference. Either way, it’s a crime and it’s certainly not going to look good on your current rap sheet.” Valkyrie snarked. He shook his head, chuckling.

“There’s that bite I know so well… You and your mother really are just alike.” Valtor spoke, turning to walk away.

“Thank you. I’ve always been prideful in being my _mother’s daughter_. Especially considering the alternative. I don’t think I was wired for the whole ‘daddy’s girl’ thing.” Valkyrie taunted, making sure to emphasize her closeness to her mother.

“You say that now… But I’m confident your world view will change… It’s just a matter of time.” Valtor looked to Darcy. “Why don’t you give her a hand, Darcy? See if she can remember a bit of her past.”

Darcy smirked, walking over. “With pleasure.” Valkyrie dug her nails into her palms, forcing an anchor between her and the real world as Darcy started up her hallucinations again.

_The Ancestral Witches taunted her in her current condition, realms on fire, Morgan and her uncles forced underground, her mother executed by the Coven._

Valkyrie dug her nails in deep on her palms, trying to remember where she was, what reality was. Her inner flame started back up, hot and angry until the jolt from the Water Stars pulled her back.

She couldn’t stop herself from crying out as the Water Stars got colder and colder, the chill seeping into her veins as she fell to her knees. “Guess the Water Stars are more than you bargained for, huh?” Icy taunted.

Valkyrie glared up at Icy, forcing herself to stand. “At least when I die, I’ll have honor and dignity. Can’t say the same for you three… Always the lackeys, never the villain.” She snarled.

Icy flared up, jumping to her feet. “What the hell did you just say?”

“You heard me. You three are nothing more than a handful of lackeys. First for your grandmothers. Then for Darkar. And now for Valtor. Pathetic. And you call yourselves witches.” She snipped, tilting her head. “Of course… I can understand… You don’t have the drive your grandmothers did… The will to do what you wanted.”

Darcy and Stormy growled at that, getting to their feet and stepping beside Icy. “You sure you want to continue this path, Shrimp?” Darcy threatened.

Valkyrie opened her mouth to speak when Valtor snapped his fingers. “Don’t let her goad you. She’s toying with you to get your guard down and start an internal fight.” Valtor growled, getting between the witches and Valkyrie. “It’s a strategy her mother used to divide and conquer amongst the Company of Light.”

Icy glared at Valkyrie, the chill still lingering. “I don’t care what it is, she needs to learn to keep her mouth shut.”

“And to respect those stronger than her.” Darcy snarled. Valkyrie snorted.

“Oh please… You really think you’re stronger than me, Darcy? Get rid of the Water Stars, prove it.” She challenged.

Stormy walked over, almost like she would, when Valtor grabbed her wrist. “Hey she gave a challenge.”

“She’s playing you, Stormy.” Valtor looked to Valkyrie, waving his hand. “A little silence may be in order.” A silence orb surrounded the Water Stars and Valkyrie, encasing them.

She could still hear the four of them speak… But she knew she wouldn’t be able to speak to them. ‘ _There goes that plan…_ ’

Valtor looked over to Stormy, giving a nod. Now that wasn’t a good sign…

Electricity crackled around her and through her veins, forcing her back down. Her inner flame tried to heat up again, only for the Water Stars to flare up and bring the deep freeze.

Valkyrie shook, holding herself to try and keep warm and steady, even as the Water Stars powered up for another blast, this time her veins nearly froze over, tears coming to her eyes from the pain….

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn’t help but glare at the four of them, poring over spell books and potions scrolls, trying to find that ‘one spell’ that would twist Valkyrie’s world view.

(As if she’d let it get that far. She’d let the Water Stars kill her first. She’d never let them win. Never.)

The lair began to quake, startling all four. “Stormy?” Icy asked, accusingly. Stormy shook her head, hands in the air.

“Earthquakes are not my style… I’m more into thunder and lightning and twisters. You know that.” Stormy swore.

“Then what was that?” Valtor asked, glaring around the room.

Large vines quickly erupted through the hollow tree’s cavern, tying down the Trix coven and Valtor, thorns digging into their skin.

A familiar figure stepped forward, arms crossed and a scowl on her delicate face. “That was me. I’m afraid you have something that doesn’t belong to you. I’m here to collect.” Flora snarled.

Valtor broke free of the vines, a bemused look on his face. “Do you really think you scare us, Flora? Please tell me you didn’t come alone.” He chuckled.

“I wouldn’t laugh right now, Valtor. Do you know what sort of vines these are?” She asked, giving a chuckle of her own as the Trix broke free.

“What does it matter what they are? We’re still going to break you and let Valkyrie watch.” Stormy snarled, her hands already lighting up with electricity. Valkyrie felt her heart stop, fear catching up with her.

At least, until Stormy started to cough violently, which turned to vomiting. Darcy and Icy took a few steps back from Stormy, both seeming to feel weak too.

Darcy even seemed to start turning green and Icy… “Why is the room spinning?” Icy asked, holding to one of the vines.

Valtor himself started to stagger. “What was that vine, Flora?”

Flora chuckled, flying right by them. “These little babies are ShadowHaunt’s finest. Hallow Swallow Vines… And their thorns, the same thorns that dug into your skin? They’re poison. I bet you’re all feeling dizzy by now… And I know Stormy must have gotten a good dose, considering she’s already at the vomiting stage.” Flora taunted.

“This right here?” She held up a vial. “This is the antidote.” She opened a portal, tossing it inside. “If you want to make it to the morning, I suggest you take the portal and find the vial.” She smiled, tapping on her wrist. “Tick, tock.”

The Trix coven made no hesitations, diving headfirst into the portal. Valtor paused, giving a cold smile. “Seems I’ve underestimated you… I see why she keeps you around. But be warned, I will remember this.” Valtor taunted, walking through the portal before it closed.

Flora flew over to Valkyrie, activating her fairy dust and busting the silence orb open. The Water Stars powered down, returning the cube Valtor had on his makeshift desk.

Valkyrie fell, grateful that Flora caught her. “Oh, Honey… You’re so cold… We’re going to have to warm you up and get you back to health.” Flora fussed, checking her over. “And… I may just have to hurt Icy for these frostbite marks…”

“I’m okay… Flora… I promise.” Valkyrie slurred a bit, finally able to release the tension she’d been keeping. “Grab the… The box… Can’t let… Him have it.”

Flora turned to her vines, getting them to hand her the cube so she could put it in her pocket dimension. “Come on… We’re getting you to Cloud Tower…” She carefully lifted Valkyrie up, the witch laying her head on Flora’s shoulder.

Safe. She was safe again… And so… So tired… Drained… ‘ _Cold._ ’

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite still feeling cold, the wind on her face felt great, and the fluttering of Flora’s wings… It was perfect… (If only this was a different scenario…)

“So…. Did… Did you really?” Valkyrie tried to make herself ask, her voice still not cooperating after the silence orb.

Flora flushed, giving a smile. “I may have lied to Valtor… It was a simple Rancorian vine… Still poisonous… But it’s more like catching a flu than the plague. They’ll live…” Valkyrie couldn’t help but give a little laugh, wincing when it hurt her voice.

“I love…” Flora kissed her cheek, the descent starting as Cloud Tower came into view.

“I know. I love you too… But you’re still in trouble. Not just with me, but with your mother… Who, by the way, has been worried sick about you.” Flora chastised. “But we can get into that after you’ve been checked on.”

Valkyrie groaned inwardly. “In… My defense… It was a good idea… At the time….” Flora shook her head.

“We really need to work on what you consider a good idea… Because diving headfirst into danger isn’t a good idea.” Flora held her tight as they landed at Cloud Tower’s gates. “Of course, I do admire your bravery… I just wish it didn’t come with impulsivity…”

There was a crowd waiting, witches cheering not just for Flora finding her, but for Valkyrie as well. “That was some fight!” Rubis laughed.

“You guys really sent Valtor packing!” Lucrezia chuckled. Valkyrie gave weak smiles and waves, leaning more into Flora.

The fairy set her down, to find her footing. Her legs were stiff, as if still frozen by the Water Stars, but she did good walking the rest of the way, until she saw the look on her mother’s face and the looks on her covenmates.

“Thank you, Flora… but I think we’ve got it from here.” Griffin looked to Valkyrie. “And you and I are going to have a looong conversation about spelling your teachers, leaving campus without permission, and facing off against enemies without giving prior knowledge.”

“Not to mention the conversation we’ll be having about leaving your coven in the dark about things.” Lucy snipped.

“And how we tried to look for you after because you had us all scared to death.” Crystal glowered.

Valkyrie groaned, leaning into Flora. “This is going to suck….”

“Shouldn’t have snuck off.” Flora reminded her, giving a wink. “Honestly, the only reason I’m not going to lecture you too, is because I’m just thrilled you’re alive.” Flora kissed her cheek, carefully getting her to lean on Crystal before flying off.

“She’s more forgiving than we are… Trust me on this one.” Crystal seethed.

“Come on, let’s get her to the infirmary before we start.” Griffin shook her head, glancing to Valkyrie. “Why couldn’t you be a normal teenager? Why?”

Valkyrie gave a weak smile, pushing her glasses up. “Because…. I was raised to… Have empathy and… A heart.” Griffin rolled her eyes.

“Wow… Two days with the devil and you can still make jokes… I’m kind of impressed.” Crystal eased up, keeping Valkyrie close.

“I try…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie laid on the infirmary bed and took the lecturing like a champ (though that may have been due to the painkillers Nurse Mal had given her and the effects of the silence orb still messing with her voice).

“You could have been killed!” Griffin reiterated. “And not only did you put yourself in danger, but you endangered Helia and Morgan too. Not to mention using the Water Stars knowing good and well what they could do to you.”

“And you didn’t even bring us as back up! _We’re_ your coven, Val.” Crystal snipped.

“Yeah. We do stupid things together! Not apart! That’s how this works.” Lucy growled out. Even Cheshire was hissy at her.

But she took it. She laid there and she took it. “I’m sorry… Didn’t want to worry anyone but…” Her voice was getting better, great. “I had to do something… I didn’t want anyone else getting hurt.”

Griffin sighed. “Morgan is having to reorganize the potions lab of Alfea. Helia is stuck on stable duty… And I’m considering archival reorganization for you… If Discorda will even let you back into the archives after this.”

Valkyrie nodded slowly. “Understood… But for the record… I’d do it again… You… You and the others may have started… This fight…. But we have to… Be the ones to finish it.” Valkyrie told her mother.

Griffin shook her head, taking her daughter’s hand and squeezing it. “Just focus on getting better so we can focus on your punishment.” She looked to Crystal and Lucy. “Make sure she doesn’t get any more ‘good ideas’.” Griffin told them, heading out of the infirmary.

Both witches continued shooting glares at Valkyrie, pissed not even covering their emotional spectrum. “You have no idea how worried we were about you. Like we could feel the freezing cold, but there wasn’t anything we could do.” Lucy told her.

Crystal shook her head. “We were scared you were going to die on us. And then Flora took off from Alfea and… We started getting scared for her too…” She sighed. “Just… Try not to do shit like this again. Okay?”

“No promises. But I’ll try.” Valkyrie gave a weak smile. “How should I make it up… to you?”

“You’re coming shopping with us. And you’re going to pretend to like it.” Lucy smirked.

“And that’s just for starters.” Crystal seethed. “We’re going to make you _pay_ for this one Val… It went way too far and we nearly lost you.” Valkyrie groaned.

“Fine… I’ll be good. I’ll take the punishments…”


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five: The Spell of the Elements

  1. The Spell of the Elements



“Hey Discorda… Volume 3 of the Netherworld Spells goes up top, right?” Valkyrie asked, finishing up the last stack of books for her punishment.

The pixie gave a smirk. “That’s right. Can you reach? Or should I do it?” Discorda teased. Valkyrie rolled her eyes, making her way up the step ladder to the top.

“I think I’ve got-” Water poured down from the ceiling, flooding out the books and forcing Valkyrie down to the ground. “Where did the water works come from?” Valkyrie snipped, rubbing her head as she got to her feet.

Discorda frowned, noticing more and more water spurts bursting. “I don’t know… This isn’t… This has never happened before.”

“Students. Evacuate the school… Do not panic, just try to get out as quickly and as safely as possible.” Her mother’s voice came from the intercoms, sounding almost frightened. Valkyrie looked to Discorda, giving a glare.

“How much do you wanna bet Valtor is behind this?” Valkyrie asked. The pixie shook her head.

“I wouldn’t be surprised… Not if…” She gasped. “The spell of the elements… That’s what this has to be…” Discorda flew off quickly, leaving trails of pixie dust in her wake.

Valkyrie ran after her as fast as she could, trying her best to avoid the rivers of water flooding the school.

“ _Lucy, Crystal, do you come in?”_ She connected to her link, trying to keep up with Discorda.

“ _We come in… What the hell’s going on?”_ Crystal asked, worry seeping into her tone.

 _“Did someone accidentally summon river spirits or something? Because this is ridiculous.”_ Lucy sounded annoyed more than worried, which considering her test in Eldoran’s class was today…

“ _I think this is Valtor’s doing… Can you two search CT for students caught in the flooding? I’m heading for my mother to see if…”_

 _“If you can fight Valtor?”_ Crystal asked, her tone shifting to annoyed. “ _Look… Just be careful. He may be weak after that bug Flora gave him but he’s still got to be dangerous.”_

 _“That’s right. And we can’t be a coven without you. So… Stay on guard._ ” Lucy reminded her. Valkyrie smiled.

“ _Don’t worry… I’ll be fine. Just keep Cloud Tower safe._ ” Valkyrie paused when she made it to her mother’s office with Discorda, catching her breath as the doors opened.

Her mother was on the conference line with Faragonda and Saladin, all three looking more and more grim.

“Let me guess, this has to do with Valtor?” Valkyrie asked, standing up straight. Discorda was fluttering by Griffin, worried.

“From what the others are experiencing… It sounds like he has the spell of the elements…. We can’t let this continue, Cloud Tower will flood and potentially fall into the gorge.” Discorda spoke, fear seeping into her voice.

Saladin shook his head. “Tornadoes have been sent to Red Fountain, my boys are doing their best to repel but… We can’t hold up forever.”

“And Alfea is being threatened by fire… I can only imagine the earthquakes happening in the city…” Faragonda closed her eyes. “I don’t know what to do…”

Valkyrie looked to her mother and the other teachers, giving a weak smile. “I may have an idea, but you won’t like it…”

“That’s an understatement.” Griffin groaned, already knowing where this was headed. “But this may be our only chance…” She looked to Faragonda. “Send your girls to regroup with Valkyrie… Perhaps… If they can fight and beat Valtor, the spells will break.”

“Fine… And in the meantime…. We’ll do what we can to protect our students.” Faragonda looked to Valkyrie. “Dragon speed, Valkyrie. Dragon speed.”

The witch gave a nod, giving a smile to her mother. “I’ll be fine. Promise.” She winked, teleporting out… Now to find the fairies…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie waited in Gloomy Wood, trying to avoid the fires nearing Alfea’s clearing. ‘ _This isn’t right. Something isn’t right._ ’ Her dragon snarled.

‘ _I know… But we have to stay where they can find us… Right?_ ’ Valkyrie tried to keep her calm until she saw the Winx. Well… Most of the Winx…

“Where are Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Morgan?” Valkyrie asked, confused. “I thought we were all going together?”

“They wanted to stay and help at Alfea. Just in case finding Valtor takes time…” Flora answered, taking her hand. “How are you healing up?”

“I’m back to being heated, and my frost bite scars are looking… Better.” She showed her wrists, giving a wink. “But I’m okay.”

“Good. We were so worried about you… It’s not even funny.” Stella pointed at her, face scowled a bit. Valkyrie chuckled.

“Aww, you do care about me, Princess. That’s sweet.” Valkyrie teased. Bloom stepped to the center, placing a hand on Valkyrie.

“We all care about you, Val. You’re our favorite witch after all.” The fairy teased, giving a wink. Valkyrie smiled.

“Of course I am. I’m absolutely delightful.” The purple-haired witch teased, pushing her glasses up. “Now… to the threat at hand…” She looked to Bloom. “I don’t know if you’ll be able to sense him anymore… The remnant he had of the Dark Dragon Fire is gone.”

“But that doesn’t mean he’s impossible to track.” Stella smirked, walking over to Valkyrie. “We just need a daughter’s touch.”

Flora wrapped her arm around Valkyrie, giving her a nudge. “Yeah… You two should still have a connection… Parents often do with their children, even if they’re not close.” Flora explained.

“And it works with other family members… Daphne still contacts me sometimes, and she’s my aunt.” Bloom told her.

Valkyrie gave a nod closing her eyes. “Find my father.” She whispered, letting her flame loose into the world. She frowned, opening her eyes. “There’s two places my flame claims he’s in…”

“How can he be in two places at once?” Bloom had her hands up, confused. Stella tapped her foot.

“Sounds like there’s a trap at one of those places…” The blonde commented. “Think you can pinpoint the true location?”

Valkyrie frowned. “Let me try again.” She closed her eyes, looking for him, searching him out.

 _She could see herself and the fairies… Close. Very close._ “Look out!” Valkyrie yelled out, moving out of the way.

A blast came through, forcing the witch and fairies back. “Careful what you wish for ladies, you may receive it.” Valtor cackled, stepping up to them, the Trix at his side.

“Stand back, Creep. We’ve got the Water Stars and we’re not afraid to use them.” Stella threatened. Valtor smirked.

“Awww. That’s cute. Go ahead, pull them out. They don’t affect me any longer… Bloom and Valkyrie on the other hand…” Valtor trailed.

Stella froze, the realization sitting in. Valkyrie glowered, stepping forward. “We don’t need the Water Stars to stop you!” She felt her flames burn hot and molten, sending them hard into Valtor.

He let out a groan when he hit the tree, giving a smirk as the steam rolled off. “I’m so glad to see you’ve recovered, Valkyrie. It’s a shame you’ll be right back to square one.” He cackled, raising his arms.

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy took that moment to attack the fairies, sending a converged blast toward them.

Which left Valkyrie and Valtor…. The wizard chuckled, raising his hands as a teleportation orb surrounded them, sending them just under Light Rock Lake…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie kept up the pace as best she could, deflecting and protecting herself from the onslaught of power Valtor was putting out. She could sense his rage and fury, the madness overcoming him, his essence at the brink.

At the brink… Valkyrie smirked, letting her aura flash to laugh. “With the way you’re fighting, I’d assume you were on your death bed. Trying so hard to escape the inevitable. But here’s the thing, Father Dearest, you’re going to lose this fight and you’re never going to hurt anyone else again.” She let her flames burn in her veins, releasing them into the world.

“Dark Dragon’s Outrage!” She cast, her flames becoming the Great Dragon of Darkness and consuming all, attacking Valtor full force.

He landed harshly with a thud on the ground. Steam coming off of him. Valkyrie held her ground, unsure of his condition.

A dark aura surrounded him, changing him. Valkyrie felt the air leave her body when she saw him.

Gone was the man, before her lay a true demon. One formed from the clays of the earth, dark brown and red, winged and horned. Clawed. And at his chest was the mark of the Ancestral Witches, (their symbols interlaced, meaning all three owned him).

“What’s the matter, my child? Scared?” He taunted. Valkyrie held her ground, shaking her head.

“How is it that you still can’t see it?! After all this time, you can’t see how they’re using you? The bond you made with them is toxic and full of corruption. Look what they did to Argulus! Look at their own granddaughters! It’s madness.” Valkyrie tried to reach out to him.

 _‘It’s futile… You knew it back then, and you know it now. So why try?_ ’ Her dragon chastised her.

‘ _Because… He’s still my father, right? And being around the fairies… I may have gotten optimistic._ ’ Valkyrie responded, still keeping her focus on Valtor.

He just shook his head, raising his hands to attack. Vines grew in between them, Flora landing beside Valkyrie. “You’re not going to hurt her again!” Flora snarled, the vines becoming thorned.

A bright blast of light sent Valtor back a few paces, Stella landing on Valkyrie’s other side. “Yikes… Val is that something you can do? Turn demon that is…?” Stella asked, half-joking. Valkyrie gestured to Valtor’s chest.

“He has the Ancestral mark on him… A blood bond with those witches… It’s a corrupted bond, and with that corruption… Comes the madness and the look of a true monster.” Valkyrie explained. “It’s why Argulus looked the way he did and why Valtor’s more erratic now.”

“Erratic? I’m just doing what must be done. Nothing more, nothing less. Valkyrie. Make your choice. Stand with me, or be destroyed.” Valtor snarled, powering up for another blast.

Valkyrie was about to make a comment when she noticed Bloom fluttering quietly behind him, fairy dusting the orb he kept nearby. ‘ _I saw the Agador Box in here. I’m going to break its seal. Keep him busy._ ’ Bloom whispered through her flame.

“I’d like to see you try and destroy me.” Valkyrie challenged, walking up to him. “Make your Mistresses proud.” She glowered, feeling her aura surround her, the dragon uncoiling from within.

He opened his hands to cast, when Stella flew in-between them. “As beautiful as this father and daughter moment is… I think you should check your little box…” Stella taunted, pointing behind Valtor.

The demon growled when he saw Bloom had the box opened, the spells flying out. “NO!” He growled, flying toward them.

Valkyrie saw her chance, using her dragon to lunge at Valtor and blast him away from the box. Flora and Stella joined in, blasting the box away from him or blasting him away from the box.

Bloom laughed when she caught the box, revealing it to be empty. “Guess this means you’re through.” Bloom teased.

Valtor glowered, flying fast toward the scrolls and book that were leaving. The ground began to quake and Valkyrie paused.

“Guys… You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“It’s time to book!” Stella was already heading for the portal, wings fluttering fast. Flora took Valkyrie by the hand, flying them up, Bloom just behind them…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once on the surface of the lake, all four girls laid near the bed, catching their breath and trying to calm down. The water had returned to Light Rock Lake, and Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were being taken into custody by the Fortress of Light…

“So… Do you think he’s gone? Like gone, gone?” Stella asked, panting a bit. Bloom groaned, raising up.

“I don’t know, Stella… Maybe… I mean… The spells have worn off… I can’t smell smoke anymore….” Bloom admitted.

“And the trees are beyond excited that things have went back to normal… So maybe… Valkyrie?” Flora turned to the witch.

Valkyrie had her legs pulled up to her chest, taking in deep breaths as she processed what had happened. “Valkyrie?”

The witch gasped, taking another breath. “Sorry… I think I spaced out… What?”

“Do you think Valtor’s gone?” Stella repeated. “I mean, for good?” Valkyrie closed her eyes, feeling for her flame.

‘ _He lives. Weakened and angry… But he lives._ ’ The witch got to her feet, taking a deep breath. “He’s not gone… But he’s beaten back… For now… And that’s what matters.” Valkyrie stretched a bit. “Now if you ladies will excuse me, I’m going to try and dry out my school.”

Flora took her hand, shifting out of her Enchantix. “Mind if I join you? Or are you still grounded?” Flora teased. Valkyrie smiled.

“I think an exception can be made… After all, we just beat back a demon. That’s got to be worth some credit.” Valkyrie teased, turning to Bloom and Stella. “I’ll be sure she’s back before curfew…”

Stella gave a wink. “It’s totally fine if she isn’t… After all, we should be celebrating.”

“That’s right. Have fun and be safe.” Bloom teased, waving them off.

Valkyrie shook her head, walking hand-in-hand with Flora. “They act like I’ve completely corrupted you or something.” Valkyrie laughed. Flora squeezed her hand, giving a smile that lit up her eyes.

“I know. If only they knew the truth, that the only one corrupted here, is you.” She teased, kissing Valkyrie’s cheek, the witch flushing a bit.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The witches of Cloud Tower were around the front gates, students and teachers cheering. Valkyrie frowned, the feelings from everyone overwhelming. Celebration, the want to party, joy and relief. Elation.

All it made Valkyrie want to do was slink away. “What’s… All this…?” She asked, keeping a tight hold on Flora’s hand as an anchor.

Crystal and Lucy laughed, making their way up front. “Magix is safe! Valtor is gone! And you, Val… You’re totally MVW this year. Most Valuable Witch.” Crystal teased. Flora let Valkyrie go with a smile as Crystal and Lucy wrapped their arms around her.

“Ladies of CT, our MVW this year! And the reason Cloud Tower isn’t underwater!” Lucy laughed. Another wave of cheers from the students came and Valkyrie shook her head, placing her hands in the air.

“Stop! Stop!” She yelled out, taking a deep breath. “We’ve stopped Valtor. For NOW. But he’s not been permanently defeated. I can’t explain how, but I can still feel him out there…” Valkyrie bit her lip. “Sorry to disappoint you all.” She teleported quickly, not willing to face the backlash from her statement.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She closed her eyes and tried to stay calm as she meditated on the terrace, one of the few places anyone would dare to go at this time. She could feel the heat from the candles, the smell of lilies that came from them…

Calm… She needed to calm down…

‘ _He’s still out there. And he’s been driven to madness… No one is safe… He’s… He’s erratic and dangerous.’_

_‘But wasn’t he always? Even before the corruption took over?’_

_‘There once was something there… He had his chance to leave… To change it all… But he chose to stay. He made his choice. These are his consequences.’_

_‘What if I can’t do it anymore? What if… What if I can’t end him like I vowed too?’_

_‘We don’t have a choice… the corruption he’s experiencing, the madness…? He’s too far gone and far too much of a danger. We can’t allow it. We can’t allow him to live.’_

_‘If it must be done… It must be done._ ’ She lamented, pulling out of herself and away from her dragon.

She jumped, noticing the small group that had approached. “You really shouldn’t sneak up on a fire witch when she has candles.” Valkyrie half-teased/half-threatened, trying to keep her voice normal. Level.

Griffin sat down first, by her daughter’s side. “I think we should address what happened out there…”

“I didn’t mean for you to get all overwhelmed like that. And I definitely didn’t want you to feel on the spot either… I just… I’m sorry about that.” Lucy apologized, taking a seat across from Valkyrie. Crystal sat beside Lucy, Flora on the other side of Valkyrie, taking her hand.

“We just wanted you to know we were all behind you and that we all supported you. I mean, these past few years, you’re the one who was cheering us on from the sidelines. You pushed the climate of CT forward when you outed the outdated ways the Trix coven operated under, you showed your ability to take charge during the fight for the codexes and during the invasion of ShadowHaunt, and when everything happened this year… You totally saved our skins.” Crystal reminded Valkyrie.

“But we never meant freak you out or… Make you feel like not beating him for good was disappointing.” Lucy finished.

Valkyrie sighed, squeezing Flora’s hand and leaning into her mother. “You guys… It’s okay… I just… Valtor changed today. I mean… Majorly.” She looked to Flora for help, unsure of the words to use.

“He became a true monster… A demon, I suppose… I mean… We all knew he was half-demon but this… It was like he was full-blown. And he had these marks on his chest… An eye encased in a snowflake with lightning.” Flora explained, pulling Valkyrie a little closer to her.

The witch took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she realized Flora was subtly using aromagic therapy, the sweet smell calming her down.

She opened her eyes, noting her mother’s worried look. “So the corruption has finally taken hold of him too.” Griffin shook her head, frowning.

“What does that mean, for the rest of us?” Lucy asked.

“It means he’s beyond reason now… And that destruction and revenge will be his only goals. We’ll need to stay ready for another attack, just in case.” Griffin looked to Valkyrie. “And the next time you meet, you’ll need to stay on your guard.”

“Always.” Valkyrie gave a weak smile. “Always.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn’t help but lie awake, staring at the ceiling, idly petting Cheshire’s sleeping form on her chest.

The day’s events kept replaying. Over and over. And then the visions younger her had shown her… What it could have been like…

Valkyrie let out a soft groan, holding Cheshire as she rolled over. He gave a little mewl but stretched beside her, happy all the same…

She closed her eyes, trying to will sleep to come to her… But it was more visions, more what-ifs… And more cackling from the ones who started it all….


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six: Specialists In Distress

  1. Specialists in Distress



_“Valkyrie! Valkyrie! Come out, come out wherever you are!” A teasing voice called. The witch watched as her younger self giggled, running to her._

_“Come on. We’ve got to hide.” Her younger self tugged on her wrist, leading her down a passage way. “Here… it’s the best place to hide. No one comes in here.” The little girl whispered._

_Valkyrie looked into the room, putting her hand to her mouth. The Ancestral Witches were there, chanting, candles and crystals arranged in a certain order, a picto-prophecy painted on the walls._

_She could hear two distinct voices trying to stop the chants, familiar voices. Valtor and her mother._

_“She’s not yours to take.” Her mother growled out._

_“The girl is just a child. You can’t be serious.” He snarled._

_“We know what is to come. We’ve seen it, lived it, and will rejoice with it.” They chanted together, cackling…_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie shot straight up, gasping for air. Crystal rushed over from her desk, a glass of water in hand. “Hey… Hey… Chill…. You’re okay. It’s all okay now.” Crystal tried to calm her down, handing the glass to her.

The smaller witch could keep herself from chugging the water down, desperate to feel cool again, her skin so heated she could barely stand it. “Sorry… It was… It was bad this time, Crys… really bad.”

Crystal shook her head, playfully ruffling her friend’s hair. “It’s okay, Val… I know how intense your dreams get.” The other witch gave a smile. “But at least you’re up in time to get ready for breakfast. I heard a rumor we may be having a pancake bar today. To make up for the flooding scare.”

Valkyrie grinned, reaching for her glasses. “I think I can eat.” She teased, getting to her feet. “Assuming there’s enough chocolate syrup and whipped cream… Pancakes are still cakes.” She laughed. Crystal shook her head, chuckling.

“I’m so ashamed to know you right now.” She teased. “You sound like a fairy getting excited like that.”

“Says the witch who freaks out over jewelry sells.” Valkyrie taunted back, sticking her tongue out.

“At least that’s a cultured reason to get overly excited.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into Griffin’s office, Lucy, Crystal, and Valkyrie took a seat, noting the grim look on their headmistress’s face. “I know that look… What’s wrong?” Valkyrie asked, leaning back a bit.

Griffin took a breath. “I just got word from Faragonda… Valtor has resurfaced and he’s taken several of the specialists to Andros…” Crystal glowered, getting to her feet.

“Which specialists?” She asked, anger and worry surging around her. Griffin looked down.

“Kota… And your friends… The only ones safe were Helia and Prince Nabu from Tides… The Alfea fairies are already on the war path despite this being an obvious trap… My question for you three is this… Are you wanting to join in?” Griffin asked.

Crystal looked over to Valkyrie, taking her hand. “We’ve got to save Kota and the others… Right? Trap or no trap.”

“We can’t just sit back and do nothing… I mean, the girls could use some extra backup.” Lucy looked to Valkyrie. “Right?”

‘ _We have no choice. Now is the time. We have to finish this._ ’ Her dragon whispered. Valkyrie got to her feet. “When the squad ship leaves Alfea, tell them to come get us too. We’re not leaving them stranded.”

Griffin gave a nod. “Go wait near the front gates…” She paused. “And please, be careful. If the corruption is as bad as you say it was… There’s no telling what he’s capable of now.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be safe.” Valkyrie gave a smile, walking her friends out the door. “Just watch the cats for us.” She teased.

“Always….”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Seriously… This is wayyyy low, even for Valtor. Right, girls?” Stella fumed, her whole figure radiating with her anger.

“It’s low, but if he wanted us to come to him… It was effective.” Tecna admitted, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

Helia clutched tightly to the ship’s controls, obviously upset. “I’m just… Sorry I couldn’t save them.”

“Yeah… It was so wild fighting against him and…. He was different… Like… A wild different.” Nabu had his hand behind his neck, trying to rub out a sore place. Layla leaned against him.

“Don’t worry, we’re not upset with you.” Layla assured them.

“That’s right. You did everything you could… It’s not your fault Valtor is who he is.” Morgan soothed.

“What’s coming up on the scans?” Musa asked, trying to keep herself distracted. She gestured to one of the scanners, frowning.

“Looks like there’s nothing there… But this is where he wanted to meet… Right, Helia?” Bloom asked.

“That’s right. Maybe… Maybe we need to get closer?” Helia asked, looking to Nabu.

“Only one way to find out… Bring us down Helia. Bring us down.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The portal was still shut tight, the waters and sky clearer than they’ve ever been. “I’m not feeling anything…” Crystal said, looking around. “I mean… Shouldn’t there be a sign or something?”

“Val… What’s your connection saying?” Lucy asked, turning to the purple-haired witch. Valkyrie took a deep breath, feeling out the connection.

“He’s here… But it’s like… He’s within the island somehow.” Valkyrie answered, opening her eyes. The island shook, throwing them all off guard.

“ _Welcome to your final challenge, ladies and gents… Let’s see how well you can survive act two of the Spell of the Elements._ ” His voice boomed, a funnel of wind quickly opening, Timmy inside.

Tecna swore, clutching herself. “Timmy! Timmy!” She cried out. Bloom took a step forward, when Nabu stopped her.

“Wait… We still need to find Valtor… That’s the key to stopping all of this, right?” Nabu asked. Tecna pulled herself together, her eyes flashing with her determination.

“He’s right. I’ve got Timmy, you guys go and find the others.” Tecna shooed them off.

Stella opened her palms portals forming. “In that case, everyone pick a portal and hope for the best. We’ll meet up inside.”

“Sounds like a plan, Stella.”

“Here goes nothing.”

“Time to save the boys.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie, Lucy, and Crystal walked through their portion of the island, using their power to light the way.

“Normally I’m all for dank and dark… But even this is a bit much. I doubt even my roach friends would like this place.” Lucy complained. Crystal sighed.

“But Kota and the others are here somewhere… We have to keep looking…” Crystal reminded them, stopping in her tracks. “KOTA?!” She ran ahead of the other two, oblivious to anything else.

Valkyrie and Lucy kept up as best they could, stopping in a room filled with boulders. And two life-like statues. Riven and Kota. “Oh hell…” Valkyrie swore, looking at the two.

Musa had arrived shortly after, tears filling her eyes as she let the light cover her, her Enchantix forming. “Maybe fairy dust will break their spell?” She asked.

“Anything to save them… Right?” Crystal gave the go-ahead, watching as Musa sprinkled the dust on Riven and Kota.

Both boys fell to the ground, giving groans and whines. Musa and Crystal went for a hug, when they turned into stone creatures, skin becoming cold hard rock.

Statue Kota stomped his foot, creating miniature earthquakes around them while Statue Riven began to form and toss boulders.

“Guess we’re going to have to fight them!” Musa raised her hand. “Subwoofer Blast!”

“Sapphire Blaze!” Crystal cast. The monsters slowed down, but didn’t let up. Valkyrie snarled, looking to Lucy.

“Our turn. Dark Dragon Rage!” Valkyrie opened her palms, flames forming a dragon to lunge at the statues. Lucy waved her hands.

“Inseca Swarm!” Still no effect as the monsters seemed to just shrug off the blasts, forcing the girls further and further back.

“Anyone got any ideas?” Musa asked, worry on her face. Valkyrie paused.

“One…” She closed her eyes, summoning an orb of flames. “Stop him.” She whispered, sending the orb off.

Seconds later, the creatures dissolved, leaving a gooey mess in their wake. “Come on… Let’s go find the others. Maybe they had better luck.” Lucy started down a passageway.

The others followed, reaching an area with a barrier, noticing Bloom and Stella already waiting.

“Yo, you two look worse than us.” Musa half-teased. Stella huffed.

“Well my monster boyfriend tried to drown me. So of course my makeup isn’t as good as it was.” Stella scowled.

“And mine tried to burn me.” Bloom shook her head. “Can you imagine? Burning me? You can’t burn dragons.” Valkyrie gave a weak smile.

“That’s right. Dragons cause burns, but they can’t be burned.”

“We hope that’s true anyway.” A familiar voice called. Layla… And she wasn’t alone. Morgan, Flora, and the rest of the specialists were with them.

The reunions were sweet, mushy, especially once Tecna caught up with them. “I’m just so glad you’re okay.” Tecna hugged Timmy tightly.

“Yeah we were so worried.” Bloom kissed Sky.

“Never scare us like this again.” Stella glowered.

“Ever.” Crystal threatened, holding tight to Kota. The boys all gave nervous chuckles and explanations… Excuses to what had happened during the fight.

“All that matters now is stopping him… Right? And we can all guess he’s just behind that door.” Riven broke the feelings of relief, though he still held Musa tight. “So… What’s our game plan?”

“Valkyrie and I go in and stop him. Plain and simple.” Bloom stated. Valkyrie shook her head, stepping away from Flora.

“No way, Red… Not this time.” Valkyrie could feel the confusion in the air. “Look… I get you want to go fight him, but this time… this time it’s not your fight.”

“What do you mean this isn’t my fight? We’ve been training for this, together. He destroyed my planet! My parents! I can’t just sit back. And neither can my dragon.” Bloom argued. Valkyrie placed a hand on Bloom’s shoulder.

“You have too… This fight is… It’s going to be messy and it’s going to get bad and Bloom, you’re not built for that. You and your dragon may be royalty and used to handling hard decisions, and that’s fine and great… And you’re incredible in a fight…” Valkyrie started.

“But this sort of fight is to the death. And you’re not built for that. There’s a reason there are two of us. Justice and Mercy. Love and Hate. Death and Life. Dark and Light. Two sides of the same coin, and neither can do what the other can. You, Bloom, are mercy and love and light. You’re basically life personified. Deep down Bloom, in your core… You’re good. Pure light and good.”

“But me? Deep down, we all know I’m not. I’m tainted, angry, and spiteful. Vengeful. I was born for death and destruction, and to be honest, a part of me enjoys that…” She gave a sad smile. “Besides, none of you need blood on your hands… Mine are already stained, what’s a little more going to do?”

Valkyrie waved her hands, pushing her power into the spell to take them to the surface, ignoring the yells and shouts of concern from the others.

She had to do this, alone. They didn’t need to bear witness to his death, and she didn’t need to worry about them during the fight.

‘ _Whenever you’re ready._ ’ Her dragon spoke, calm and level as ever. Valkyrie turned to the door, taking a deep breath.

‘ _Now or never._ ’


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven: Ashes Falling Like Snow

  1. Ashes Falling Like Snow



Valkyrie walked into the main chamber, head held high, back straight, and her senses on high alert. The room appeared empty, but the witch knew better. “Show yourself. It’s time to end this.” Her voice kept calm, level.

The shadows moved and formed, Valtor taking his stand. “So it’s going to be you and me for the showdown? No fairies, no heroes? I’m almost insulted that you don’t consider me enough of a threat.” He taunted.

Valkyrie took him in. Erratic behavior, eyes wide and maddened, manic smile. The corruption was more or less complete. “I’m not here about your feelings of importance. I’m here to fight. Are you?” She challenged, hands behind her back.

He scowled, the aura overcoming him again as he shifted into the demon. “You should’ve just been a good witch and done as I asked. But I suppose taking the dragon back will have to do.” He snarled, flying toward her, enraged.

She teleported away, materializing behind him and sending a dark flaming blast toward him. He growled when he hit the ground, but turned quickly, claws clenching as he cast a spell on the rocks.

An arm shot up from the ground, grabbing her by the leg and pulling her down. She glowered, letting herself heat up to the point the rock exploded, the debris creating dust. “You’ll have to do better than that.” Valkyrie told him, dusting herself.

He flew at her fast, stopping just before he reached her, letting his wings create gusts of wind strong enough to send her into the walls.

She snarled, feeling her inner flame burn hotter and hotter, the negativity and anger in the air fueling the flames. Valkyrie got to her feet, feeling her aura flash to life as her dragon began to manifest around her, the flames bringing him to life.

Her eyes reddened behind her glasses, all she could feel was the flames and heat around her. She stepped toward him, the embers of her feet leaving flames everywhere she went. “Because of your crimes against Obsidian and the rest of the magical dimensions, I must condemn you.” Valkyrie growled out, her voice and the voice of her dragon melding into one, harmonizing.

Valtor tried to fire blasts of his magic at her, only for her to raise her hand, her dragon’s claws flinging them away. “You can’t do this. This is not how it plays out.” He snarled, flapping the wings harder and harder, as if trying to put out the fire.

Valkyrie shook her head, raising her arms above her. Flames began to flicker around her, one heading straight within Valtor, the demon growling and beginning to seize.

The witch closed her eyes, imagining the lives lost during the Great War because of what he and the Ancestral Witches did, the damage done after he’d been freed from the Omega Dimension, the pain and suffering he wrought to the realms.

Her dragon roared and flared to life, leaving her to lunge and encase Valtor within its fiery grasp, leaving behind embers and fires in its wake. “Dark Dragon Outrage!” Valkyrie called out, the flames burning brightly once more until everything was heated and ashen…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fire was in her wake, the rock of Portal Island scorched and burning. Valkyrie had steam coming from her, her body and mind feeling spent and drained… But she had to check… had to be sure.

Valtor was sprawled out on the rock, steam coming off him, his human form burning and singing away. He had his eyes opened, a hint of a smirk on his face.

“I guess it really did have to play out this way… Didn’t it?” he gave a breathless laugh, voice hoarse as the flames spread within him.

“No it didn’t… But because of the choices you made… We stand here, waiting for the ash and dust to settle.” Valkyrie tried to keep the emotion out of her voice. This was different from Darkar, so much different…

And personal… She could a part of herself wanting to assist, to help and heal… But she kept it down, fought it back. He gave a wry smile, shaking his head as he took in shaky breaths.

“I guess it could have turned out differently… I could have made a change… But I guess the temptation was too much… Greed, my dear, is the deadliest of sins.” He laid back, closing his eyes.

Valkyrie could feel the flames within him growing hotter, intense… And there it was… His body became engulfed in the flames as the crept through his skin, one last scream escaping from his lips… And then silence… And ash….

All that remained was a necklace, a coiled black dragon necklace. She reached for it, not minding the heat still coming from the metal chain. ‘ _We are the last of Obsidian. You are the last._ ’ Her dragon whispered, awe creeping into his voice.

Valkyrie held tight to the necklace, taking in the sight before her. Flames and embers still burned, the smell of burning flesh still present, and ashes fell from the closed-in roof, gently as snow…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She snapped out of her daze when she felt someone swooping down to pick her up, the scenery changing so fast as they flew. The charred earth where he’d lay was now different portions of the island, all the way up to the surface.

She could see it now, the reason for the snatch and grab. The island’s portal hold was collapsing under the flames, nearly engulfing the entire island.

Layla and Nabu were doing their part, using their water magic to calm the flames and put out every last ember.

And all she could do was stay there and watch from the squad ship… They were all asking questions, most of them running together… She almost couldn’t understand them, hell, she wasn’t even process what was going on around her.

But she could feel… She could feel dainty arms holding her in place, the smell of lilies anchoring her to the squad ship.

Worry and concern saturated the air, but there was relief mixed in, Relief and maybe a little joy coming from where Bloom was sitting.

She could feel her covenmates trying to reach her telepathically, but she couldn’t open herself up to them… Not yet. Not until she’d processed.

‘ _What’s there to process? What’s done is done… We did what we had to do._ ’ Her dragon reminded her. She closed her eyes, her one hand clenched hard into a fist, her bitten nails digging into her skin, the other hand clenching tightly to the necklace she’d taken… ‘ _It’s not taken… It is yours. You are the heir to Obsidian._ ’ Her dragon spoke again, more calming this time.

“Val! Magix to Val! You’re really starting to scare us!” Stella’s voice came in loud and clear.

“Relax, Stella… She’s clearly in shock. Something must have happened back there.” Tecna came to her defense.

“Yeah… Something happened. She killed Valtor. We don’t have to worry about him anymore.” Layla reminded them.

“Besides that though… What’s she holding Flora?” Bloom asked. Valkyrie could feel Flora hold her tighter, one hand playing with her hair, trying to relax her.

“We can talk about it later, girls… This isn’t a time to pry.” Flora told them. Valkyrie leaned more into Flora, trying to force her body to relax against its tension, reminding herself she wasn’t fighting anymore…

She could hear Musa’s huff. “She wasn’t like this when fought Darkar. What changed?”

“Maybe it’s because it was her dad? I mean, he was a monster, sure… but he was still her father.” Helia reminded them.

Silence fell over the squad ship at that, as if most of them had forgotten. Valkyrie looked to the others, moving a bit.

“I’m fine… I promise… It was just… Draining… That’s all.” Valkyrie told them. It was a half-truth… The best she could do for now.

“Okay… Well if you’re okay… What happened? We want to know.” Stella pushed. Crystal and Lucy both gave her looks.

“Only if you’re okay with that though…. Or if you can.” Lucy reminded her. Valkyrie shrugged.

“It was a fight… I… I scorched the ground and… I scorched him until… Until there was nothing but ash.” Valkyrie held up the necklace. “And this… I’m not sure about it… But my dragon says it’s supposed to be mine… That it’s from Obsidian…”

Kota looked closely, giving a hum. “Looks like a totem of your dragon… May be a family heirloom.”

“Maybe…” Valkyrie leaned back into Flora. “Are we close to CT? I… I need to wash the smell of smoke off… And sleep for like… Three days.” She gave a chuckle, forced, but needed. Very much needed.

“We’ll be back soon. Be sure to drink plenty of water too… I heard fire spells can really dehydrate you.” Brandon told her.

“And you had some serious fire spells going on.” Riven grinned. “I mean, you nearly turned the portal island into a volcano.”

“But we made sure it didn’t get that far… We can’t mess up the balance of Andros.” Layla laughed.

“That’s right. Because if Andros goes down, so does Tides and a few other realms.” Nabu grinned. “Can’t have that.”

“No… No we can’t.” Valkyrie smiled, releasing the tension in her body. She wasn’t fighting anymore, she needed to relax, allow her guard to come down…

It was over. It was all over…


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight: Talk Me Down

  1. Talk Me Down



The air was cool and crisp on Cloud Tower’s terrace, and the night was perfect to look at the constellations, a chance to meditate and try to regroup.

Classes had been weird enough, feeling the looks the others were giving her… Worry, concern… And the worst were those who admired her. (What was there to admire? She’s killed twice now, and the nightmares that plagued her had only gotten worse…)

Her family was concerned, though she could feel the relief they had at Valtor being gone… And if she were honest, she was relieved too… He’d caused so much pain and suffering, it was only natural to be glad he was gone…

But there was that feeling deep inside… That she could have stopped the corruption of the Ancestral Witches, that somehow, she could have broken their spell on him. Somehow…

And then she… Would have what? Had her ‘perfect’ little family? As if. What sort of delusions…?

She sighed, laying down on the terrace and looking up toward the full moon, needing to relax. Her eyes closed and her hand held tight to the dragon necklace and the pendant Flora had given her, hoping to draw some sense of clarity from it all.

“You realize the party’s at Alfea, right?” A soft voice teased. She opened her eyes, seeing Flora smiling down at her. She was all dressed up, wearing a pink patchwork-styled dress, her hair falling loosely around her.

Valkyrie raised up, forcing a smile. “I know… I just… I didn’t really feel like celebrating, you know?” She sighed, pulling her legs to her chest. “Sounds so bizarre doesn’t it? Not wanting to celebrate the defeat of an enemy?”

Flora sat down beside her, pulling her close. “You know… Emotions are funny that way. And so is life. You think you want something, but then once you get it… You realize that it wasn’t what you thought…” She kissed her cheek, pushing Valkyrie’s glasses up.

The witch relaxed a bit into Flora, deciding not to fight the tears that came to her eyes. “I know mourning him won’t do any good… I never knew him… Not really… But I just… I can’t help but mourn…”

“What could have been? The what-ifs we’ll never get the answer too?” Flora finished for her. “That’s okay, Valkyrie. It’s normal. I mean, you never knew your father and I can only imagine the things you wanted to say or do… Just as I can only imagine how he could have been if he’d made different choices.” Flora pushed Valkyrie’s hair back, maneuvering so she was holding the witch in her arms, Valkyrie’s head on her shoulder.

“You did what you had to do, he was dangerous and everyone knew it… especially once the corruption set in… But that doesn’t mean you can’t mourn the what-ifs and the him you never knew. As long as you don’t try to dwell on it, that is.” Flora kissed her temple, her nose.

Valkyrie held tight to Flora, letting herself go as she cried. Cried for what could have been, for what wasn’t… And for what he and the Ancestral Witches took from the realms. From her. Flora held her close, the fairy rubbing soothing sigils on her back, playing with her hair.

“It’s okay, Valkyrie… It’s okay…” She assured the witch, holding her tight as the witch wept, her smaller frame shaking. Flora murmured softly to her, reassurances and love, understanding…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie took a deep breath as she and Flora walked onto Alfea’s campus, hand-in-hand. She could see the couples dancing, Musa on stage with Riven performing the duet they’d been practicing all year.

It was a normal dance… (Though Valkyrie could feel the eyes on her, and she could see some of the students giving her subtle thumbs-up or winks.)

She could feel the mirth and feelings of relief in the air, true joy coming from all of the students…

“Feel like dancing?” Flora asked, taking her out of her thoughts. Valkyrie gave a smile, kissing Flora softly.

“With you? Always.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“So who’s ready for senior year? Because I know I am.” Stella laughed. “I’m so thrilled we’re this close to graduation.”

“Same. Though it means we’re really going to have to buckle down on what we want to do with ourselves… I mean…. None of us have really got to think about it since we’ve been in nonstop battles.” Musa sighed, leaning into Riven.

“Not to mention how difficult classes are going to be… We’re really going to have to up our studying routines.” Layla sighed.

“But being seniors means more freedom. So that’s got to mean something.” Lucy tried to lighten the mood. “At least at CT it does.”

“Assuming we don’t get into more trouble, you mean.” Crystal shot a look at Valkyrie. “Which is a possibility, since someone can’t stay out of it.”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, laying her head on Flora’s shoulder. “See how I get treated?” Valkyrie pouted.

Flora kissed the top of her head, wrapping an arm around her. “I’m sorry Sweetie… But they are your coven. You picked them.”

“Wow, you really do create your own problems.” Kota teased. Valkyrie flipped him off, nuzzling closer to Flora.

They kept up with their hopes for next year, the classes they’d get to take and the trips and relaxation they’d have over summer.

“Solaria is sunny and warm again. Just as it should be. You guys should all come by and see it in its true glory.” Stella beamed.

Layla laughed. “Not to mention how amazing Andros is looking now that the waters and skies are cleared.”

“Honestly, I don’t care what I do this summer, so long as I get to catch up on my sleep.” Riven groaned. “I don’t know if I can handle anymore 4 a.m. drills.”

“No kidding. I think I’ve shaved at least four years off my life this year alone.” Brandon leaned into Stella. “It’s been heavy…”

“Speaking of heavy…” Valkyrie turned to where Bloom was seated at their table, quiet and staring into space. “Bloom? Hey… What are you thinking about?” Valkyrie asked.

Bloom swallowed, coming back to the group’s focus. “Sorry guys, I was just thinking… About my birth parents.” She bit her lip. “When we were fighting with Valtor at Cloud Tower, he told me he killed them…. But when I connected to my dragon… It refuted his claims, saying that even though there was a great explosion and it appeared that they died… They actually survived…”

Tecna frowned. “But the probability of that is so slim…”

“So was the probability of you surviving Omega, Tecna… And if anyone would know the answer to this… It’d be Bloom’s dragon…. Right?” Timmy asked.

“True that.” Musa looked to Bloom, giving a smile. “So, if they weren’t killed, what happened to them?”

Bloom worried her lip, pushing her hair away from her eyes. “They got trapped somewhere between time and space… Like a curse or something… It was a last minute spell the Ancestral Witches cast before they were destroyed….”

“Well… Sounds like we have our mission for next year.” Layla grinned.

“That’s right. Finding the Royal Family of Domino.” Stella placed a hand on Bloom. “Assuming you want us to help…? I know you prefer to do somethings alone…” Bloom laughed.

“I’d love for you guys to help…” She looked to the witches. “If you guys are all in.” Valkyrie sighed.

“What the hell? I figured we’d be doing this at some point anyway.” Valkyrie chuckled.

Crystal groaned. “Well… At least we have summer to relax.” She teased. Sky chuckled.

“Don’t worry Bloom, we’re right behind you.” Sky assured her. Bloom grinned.

“You guys are the best.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flora and Valkyrie had snuck off from the party, finding a quiet place to rest at Alfea’s garden. The witch had started feeling overwhelmed when questions started getting asked about the final battle, about everything that happened that year…

She’d started shutting down and Flora had led her away, finding the swing in the garden to rest at. Valkyrie had her head in Flora’s lap, her glasses on the ground nearby as she focused on breathing and the soothing smell of lilies.

“Are you going to be okay?” Flora asked, rubbing her dainty fingers down Valkyrie’s back. “Do we need to stay here a little longer, or do you feel ready to head back?”

Valkyrie swallowed. “Can… We stay here just a little longer?” Flora hummed, the soothing smell getting just a little stronger. (Oh aromagic therapy… The wonders it could do.)

“We can stay here as long as you like, Sweetie… Or at least, until we have to head back to our dorms…” Flora spoke, voice soft. “Besides, you need to focus on feeling better, and you can’t do that with everyone hounding you about what happened…”

Valkyrie closed her eyes tight, memories bubbling up from the final battle. The smell of smoke and burning flesh, the roar her dragon made as Valtor cried out that final time… All of it just ran together.

“They already know the main event… Why do they want details…?” Valkyrie finally spoke, voice soft and wavering. Damn she sounded weak… Why was she so upset about this? Didn’t she want him dead just a few months ago?

“People have a morbid curiosity, whether they choose to admit it or not.” Flora answered. “Doesn’t give them the right to come to you though… You did what you had to do.” She ran her fingers through Valkyrie’s hair, the tension in her head soothing.

“Are you curious?” Valkyrie asked, holding to Flora’s free hand.

“Somewhat… But I know that you’re still in shock about it, that you need time to process what happened, yourself. And I know that if you want to tell me, you will… At your own time. I mean, I know the important thing. He’s not a threat anymore. And I’m fine with just that knowledge.” Flora told her, keeping her voice soft and low.

Valkyrie gave a smile, squeezing Flora’s free hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too… Now… Be quiet and rest… The aromagic therapy won’t work if you don’t let it.” She chuckled, one of her fingers coming to ‘boop’ Valkyrie’s nose. Valkyrie scrunched her face a bit, giving a laugh.

Leave it Flora to get her laughing when she wanted to cry. Sweet, sweet Flora.


End file.
